Venganza ¿tuya o mía?
by LadyBeeQueen
Summary: Secuela de "Niñera por toda la eternidd". Bella ha sido secuestrada por los vulturis y estos tienen un plan para ella. Doce años han pasdo y los Cullen no se dan por vencidos en encntrarla ¿Que es lo que traen en manos los Vulturis?. ExB.
1. Chapter 1

**Venganza…. ¿Tuya o mía?**

**Capitulo 1**

**EDWARD POV**

Estaba recostado en mi sillón, mirando mis recuerdos reflejados en el techo, mis momentos junto a Bella. Aun no podía creer que estuviera muerta, me negaba a creerlo.

Tome uno de los almohadones y me lo lleve a la cabeza, hundiendo en mi cara. Aun recordaba el día en el que nos enteramos…

**FLASH BACK**

_Hacía ya varios días en los que llamábamos a la casa de Bella y nadie contestaba, pensamos que tal vez hubieran tenido algún percance o la línea se les había dañado, pero por algún sentido estábamos un tanto ansiosos._

_Todos estábamos en casa, haciendo nuestros propios asuntos, Emmett estaba, increíblemente, mirando las noticias, el jamás se interesaba por los problemas de los humanos, Jasper estaba a su lado leyendo un libro. Alice y Rosalie estaban en la habitación de la primera haciendo sus "cosas de chicas". Esme, como siempre, estaba arreglando el jardín, Carlisle estaba en su estudio analizando unos documentos del Hospital. Mientras que yo simplemente me encontraba en mi piano, tocando una de las tantas melodías que le había compuesto a Bella._

_Hasta que una noticia llamo la atención de todos…_

_-Hoy se ha encontrado en el estado de Florida, en la cuidad de Jacksonville, una casa completamente destruida y quemada, no se encontraron rastros de nada y tampoco a los propietarios de la casa._

_Es ese momento todos estábamos en la sala mirando con pánico el televisor, rogando que no fuera la casa de Bella, pero desgraciadamente era la casa de ella, echa añicos._

_-¡Oh, por dios!-exclamo Esme comenzando a sollozar. _

_-Este incidente se produjo hace cuatro días- siguió hablando la reportera, mientras enfocaban lo que quedaba de la casa-. Según los vecinos del lugar, comentan que aquí vivían una mujer joven con una niña de cinco o seis años. Los policías y hombres de la ciudad aun las están buscando por los alrededores y las ciudades vecinas ya han sido informadas por si encuentran algo. Pero al no tener pistas ni fotos de la mujer y la niña, hacen la que búsqueda sea todo un problema. Mientras tanto les tendremos informados….Un robo en….- Emmett apago el televisor con la mirada perdida._

_-Eso no puede ser verdad- dijo Alice rompiendo el silencio que se había generado._

_-¿No viste nada?- pregunte tomándola de los hombros y sacudiéndola un poco, estaba fuera de mi- ¡Alice! ¡¿No viste nada?!_

_-¡No, Edward!- dijo sollozando-¡No vi absolutamente nada! ¡No entiendo! _

_-¡Se supone que tu la tenías vigilada! ¡Se supone que no ibas a dejar que nada le pasara!- le grite zamarreándola un poco más fuerte._

_-¡Basta!- dijo Carlisle, sacándome a Alice de las manos- ¡No encontraremos la respuesta de esa manera, Edward! Cálmate- me pidió, pero no podía, lo acababa de escuchar no podía ser cierto, Bella no podía estar muerta._

_-¡¿Cómo me pides que me calme?!- grite aun más fuerte, pero todos estaban tan conmocionados y abatidos, que nadie me prestaba atención._

_Pase una mano por mis despeinados cabellos, con desesperación. Busque las llaves de mi auto y salí._

_-¿Edward?- escuche decir a Esme-¿A dónde vas?- pregunto y al segundo estaba al lado de mi coche, mientras yo lo ponía en marcha._

_-A ver si encuentro algo- dije sin mirarla-. Esto no es obra de algún humano, así voy a ver si encuentro algún rastro. No volveré hasta dentro de un tiempo, pero les llamare._

_Sin esperar a que ella digiera algo, apreté el acelerado hasta el fondo y salí disparatado por la carretera, tenía que llegar cuanto antes a Florida._

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Suspire contra la almohada y la mordí, haciéndola añicos. Recordé que no había encontrado nada cuando llegue a Jacksonville, no había olor a nada, únicamente el olor de las maderas quemadas ¿Cómo podía un humano ser tan cuidadoso?, suspire nuevamente, _Eso es por que fue ningún humano,_ me auto contesté.

Solo un vampiro podía ser tan minucioso, pero ahora ¿Qué vampiro mataría a Bella y a su mama, luego quemaría la casa y desapareciera su rastro? ¿Para que se tomaría tantas molestias? Simplemente las hubiera matado y listo.

Era como si no quisiera que le encontraran, un humano jamás lo notaría, pero uno como nosotros si, ¿Qué hacia un vampiro en Jacksonville? ¿Conocía a Bella? Tome otra almohada el la destruí con mis dientes.

-Esme no estará feliz al ver sus almohadones destruidos- dijo la vocecita de Alice-. Además se te quemara el cerebro de tanto pensar.

-Como si eso fuera posible- dije sentándome en el sillón, apoyando mis brazos en las rodillas.

-Ya ha pasado doce años- dijo con melancolía.

-Doce, _largos,_ años- le corregí, en ese momento la sentí sentarse en mis piernas mientras me abrazaba.

-Lo siento mucho- su cabeza estaba enterrada en mi cuello, siempre se disculpaba conmigo-. Te juro que la tenía vigilada, con cada cosa que hacía, ella ese día se iba a acostar a dormir tranquila y seguiría con su vida, pero…

-Alice, el que debe disculparse soy yo- le interrumpí abrazándola por la cintura y apretándola más contra mi-. No debí echarte la culpa a ti, demasiado con que nos vigilas a nosotros…. Aun no puedo creerlo.

-Ni yo- se separo un poco de mi-. En verdad todo esto es muy extraño, no logro entenderlo…-sacudió su cabeza, haciendo que sus cabellos se mecieran con el movimiento-…Es como si supieran que yo la tenía vigilada y bloquearon mi don, pero aun así la visión hubiera llegado aunque sea unos minutos después de…

-Ya basta- la volví a abrazar, siempre teníamos esta discusión y nunca llegábamos a una conclusión.

-¿Edward?

-Dime.

-¿Crees…?- se callo unos minutos y yo me gire un poco para verla-_. Vulturis-_ me dijo en su mente, sin mirarme.

-No lo creo- dije y pude sentir un escalofrío en mi espalda-. Ellos no sabían de Bella. Ellos no tienen idea de Bella estuvo con nosotros, nadie les dijo nada.

-Si, puede ser- se senté derecha, mirando por la ventana, repentinamente sus ojos brillaban.

-Vaya, no esperaba encontrar a mi mujer engañándome con mi hermano- dijo Jasper desde la puerta, tenia una sonrisa burlona en la cara.

-Que puedo decir… soy irresistible- le seguí el juego, ambos terminamos riéndonos- ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Sus emociones, son demasiado intensas- se sentó en el sillón y miro a Alice quien aun tenia un brillo en los ojos- ¿Qué sucede, Alice?

-Ella ahora tendría dieciocho años- su voz sonaba triste, pero sus ojos aun brillaban-. Sería realmente hermosa.

Sus pensamientos estaban llenos de imágenes de Bella, mayor, adolescente y realmente estaba hermosa. Era delgada, pero con curvas, no eran muy sobresalientes, pero eran justas, su cabello era oscuro, como cuando niña, pero mas largo, caía en ondas por su espalda, sus ojos seguían siendo los mismos, chocolates y grandes, con mirada penetrante. Realmente hermosa, si ella aun viviera, ningún hombre se resistiría y caería rendido a sus pies.

De un momento a otro me vi a mí, acercándome a ella. Bella me miro unos segundos con ojos confundidos, pero luego sonrió y corrió hacia mí, abrazándome, yo le correspondí y luego ambos nos estábamos acercando para…besarnos.

-¡Alice!- le regañe, la aludida pego un salto.

-¿Qué?

-¡Deja de imaginar esas cosa! ¿Quieres?- dije tirándola a los brazos de Jasper- Veníamos bien con imaginarla a ella…

-Eso te pasa por meterte en mis pensamientos- dijo mientras se abrazaba al cuello de Jasper-. Además…harían una linda pareja- puso un dedo en su mentón y volvió a imaginarnos.

-Basta- le gruñí.

-De acuerdo- nos interrumpió Jasper- Detesto perderme de sus conversaciones privadas.

-Ven, Jazz. Te contaré todo.

Sin esperar a que le dijera algo, salio con Jasper a la carrera por la puerta. Suspire frustrado, Alice últimamente pensaba mucho en ello, pero, a pesar de que me gustaba, aun recordaba a Bella como la niña a quien cuide. Siempre sería para mí la adorable y traviesa niña.

Mi niña, mi hermanita, mi hija.

**BELLA POV**

El tiempo ha pasado con suma lentitud y no se si se deba que estoy encerrada en una vieja, olorosa, oscura y humera torre. Hace doce años que soy prisionera, sin saber el por que aun. Todo lo que se, es que estoy en Volterra, Italia, y que le debo mi vida al Señor Aro.

Hice una mueca al recordar a ese hombre, siempre venía a visitarme y me contaba algunas cosas, pero nunca me contestaba el por que estaba aquí. El simplemente de decía "_Ya te enteraras en su debido tiempo_" ¿Cuánto se suponía que era _tiempo_? Ya perecía Edward con su carta.

_Edward_

Mi corazón se agito y achico de tristeza al recordarlo, ya tenía edad suficiente para leer la carta que él me había escrito, pero nunca la leería, de seguro estaba quemada y ya ni rastros de ella quedaban.

Unas lágrimas cayeron por mi rostro, como lo extrañaba, como extrañaba a mi mamá.

Estaba tan sola en ese lugar.

Camine hacia mi cama y me agache para buscar mi diario, hacía años que lo había escrito, había puesto todos mis recuerdos en las páginas, para nunca olvidarlos.

Lo abrí y comencé a leer las primeras hojas, me reí por lo infantil de mis pensamientos y los garabatos de mi caligrafía. El diario lo había escrito cuando tenía diez años. Tenía pensado volver a escribirlo, pero eso borraría el encanto de las cosas.

Unos golpes en la puerta llamaron mi atención, rápidamente escondí el diario y me fui a abrir la puerta.

-¿Si?- dije mientras asomaba mi cabeza, por un momento mi autoestima se fue diez metros bajo tierra. Siempre me pasaba eso cuando veía a Heidi.

-Hola, Bella- dijo con voz sensual.

-Hola, Heidi- dije con una sonrisa y le hice espacio para que pasara.

Ella entro con pasos sensuales, sabía que no hacia para hacerme sentir mal, ya era natural esa sensualidad en ella. Miro mi habitación y su cara se desfiguro en una hermosa mueca.

-Debo decirle al amo que te cambie de habitación, esta es horrible y realmente apesta- dijo con una sonrisa al mirarme.

-Creo que tengo que bañarme mas seguido.

-Te equivocas. Tu olor hace mas tolerable la peste que esta impregnada en las paredes- se acerco y corrió un mechón de mi cabello. No había un día en que me recordaran lo bien que olía, pero sinceramente yo no sentía nada, mas sentía que olía a humedad.

-¿A que debo tu honorable visita?

-¡Oh! Es verdad. El amo Aro me pidió que viniera a buscarte- dijo con una encantadora sonrisa.

-¿Para que?

-No lo se- se encogió de hombros-. Pero a puesto a que será muy interesante- sus ojos rojos centellaron y un escalofrío sacudió mi cuerpo

Mi instinto de supervivencia siempre me decía que debía salir corriendo en cuanto esos ojos me miraban, pero el único que provocaba esa reacción en mi, era Demetri. Aun recordaba como sus ojos llenos de hambre y como mi madre caía muerta al suelo, él la había matado. Apreté las manos y sentí como mi odio hacia él crecía.

-¿Vamos?- dijo Heidi sacándome de mis pensamientos, ella tenía una mano tendida hacia mí y yo la tome gustosa.

Heidi, increíblemente, me caía bien, a pesar de echar mi autoestima a la basura, pero ella no lo hacia a propósito. Cuando tome su mano no me sobresalte al encontrarla fría y dura, de hecho me recordaba a la mano de los Cullen, era la misma textura.

El tiempo que he estado en este castillo me ha llevado a la conclusión de varias cosas. Las personas del palacio no crecían, tampoco comían comida, y la más importante de todas, no eran humanos. Aun no entiendo por que no estoy corriendo como loca y gritando o intentando suicidarme. Pero realmente no me asustan, es más, me intrigan saber que son.

-Buenos días, Gianna- saludó Heidi a una mujer que estaba parada detrás de un mostrador, nunca antes la había visto.

-Buenos días, señorita Heidi- dijo cordialmente- Buenos días, señorita Bella- escupió las palabras en cuanto se dirigió a mí.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?- pregunte ya que yo no la conocía.

-Gianna trabaja aquí desde hace unos años y sabe todo de ti, como todos- me explico Heidi-. Tú nunca has salido de la habitación y bueno…

-Cierto. Entendí- le interrumpí.

Nos paramos frente a unas enormes puertas, que en el medio había unas V doradas. Heidi toco unas veces y luego empujo la puerta sin el menor de los esfuerzos.

-Amo, aquí le traje a Bella- anuncio llevándome al centro de la habitación.

-Muchas gracias, Heidi- dijo Aro, quien estaba sentada en un trono, a sus costados estaban dos hombres más. Reconocí inmediatamente a Cayo, lo había visto cuando llegaron a mi casa. Al otro hombre no lo conocía, pero Aro me había hablado de él, así que intuí que debía de ser Marco.

-No te preocupes, todo va a estar bien- me susurro Heidi, en ese momento me soltó la mano y desapareció de mi lado.

-Bella, querida…-dijo Aro con adoración y sus ojos brillaron-. Tiempo sin verte.

-Apenas nos vimos ayer- dije con una sonrisa, pero realmente tenía ganas de insultarle.

-¡Oh! Es verdad- ¿me pareció o ni nota el tiempo?- Acércate, querida.

Me acerque con paso vacilante, me percate de que había mucha mas personas en la habitación, todos vestidos con capas oscuras y sus cabezas estaban tapadas con capuchas pero sus ojos rojos relucían de tal forma que me hicieron estremecer.

Aro tendió una mano hacia mí, y yo la tome, siempre hacia lo mismo cuando me iba a visitar.

-Interesante, muy interesante- murmuro y soltó mi mano.

-¿Puedo preguntar a que me llamo?

-Es censillo- dijo con una sonrisa-. Voy a contarte toda la verdad. Nuestra verdad.

El momento había llegado, pero sentía mi pecho oprimido, tenía miedo a algo y no sabía a que.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**¡Hola gente! ¿ Las he hecho esperar? XD, yo creo que no. Bueno como verán les he traído ya la secuela.**_

_**Debo decir que no esperaba tanto comentarios en el capitulo anterior, me han llenado con mas de 50 rr!! No saben lo feliz que eso me hizo.**_

_**Me he dado cuenta de los diferentes nombres que le tiene a la "menstruación", debo decir que me han hecho reír como nunca xD**_

_**Algunas me declararon su amor, otras la guerra y me quieren ver muerta xD**_

_**Se que ha sido un poco confuso el final, de echo tenía pensado otra cosa, algo un poquito mejor y mucho mas dramático, pero después se me vino esta idea y todo el fic comenzó a girar en torno a eso y quede muy satisfecha, y realmente me alegra que ha ustedes también les haya gustado.**_

_**Me han matado cuando escribieron "Te estuve siguiendo y me gusto", se lo tomaron muy al pie de la letra, pudieron haberme insultado xD, pero me dejaron hermosos comentarios.**_

_**Todas y cuando digo "TODAS" se han dado cuenta de que Alice no ha podido ver el futuro, debo agregar que tendrán que esperar para ver el por que xD**_

_**¡Oh! Por cierto, una chica anónima, por que no tiene cuenta, Mónica, me has querido dejar tu mail y no ha salido, si estas leyendo en mi perfil sale el mío si quieres puedes agregarme. También va para aquellas que quieran hacerlo.**_

_**Bueno, ahora si, hablando un poquito de este nuevo cap, ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Feo, lindo, esperaba otra cosa, mejor déjanos con la intriga? xD no se ustedes me dicen xD**_

_**Espero ansiosa sus comentarios y nos vemos en el próximo cap =)**_

_**¡Las quiero un montón y mil millones de gracias por estar ahí leyéndome! *3***_

_**Melo**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

**BELLA POV**

Aro me mando a llamar para contarme la verdad. El por que me encontraba en aquel lugar y muchas otras preguntas que rondaban por mi cabeza desde que había llegado.

-Ven, querida. Hablaremos en otra habitación-me comunico, haciéndome un ademán con la mano para que lo siguiera. Los otros hombres se pararon y nos siguieron.

Me llevaron hacia una puerta que estaba detrás de las sillas en donde estaban sentados. La habitación era mucho mas chica que el salón, pero igual de incomoda que la anterior. Había sillones rojos y una mesa ratona, estantes llenos de libros que apostaría que tienen más años que ese castillo.

Los tres hombres se acomodaron en sillones individuales, Aro me indico con una de sus manos que me sentara en el sillón que quedaba, al frente de él. Sin decir absolutamente nada, obedecí y me senté.

-Bueno… ¿Por donde empiezo?-dijo más para si mismo.

-Podría decirme que hago aquí- dije dándole una ayuda. Cayo me miro envenenadamente, yo baje mi mirada avergonzada.

-Buen comienzo-alabo-. Digamos que estas aquí por culpa de los Cullen.

Abrí mis ojos desmesuradamente al escuchar aquella confesión.

-¿Qué? ¿Los Cullen? ¿Por qué? ¿Los conocen?- miles de preguntas comenzaron a salir de mis labios a borbotones, pero aro me silencio con una mano.

-Si, conocemos a los Cullen, son…amigos muy importantes. Nos contaron que viviste, un corto periodo, con ellos. Tuvieron miedo de morir y por lo tanto no suplicaron que matáramos a tu madre y a ti. Pero tú tienes algo especial, algo que nos puede servir mucho….

-Mentira…-dije al tiempo que asimilaba las palabras. Lo que me acababan de decir era-. Mentira…

-¿Perdón?

-Ellos no harían una cosa así, ellos me cuidaron y…no…-las palabras quedaron estancadas en la garganta por un gran nudo, mientras que las lágrimas comenzaban a caer por mis mejillas.

-¿Dudas de nosotros, humanas?- dijo Cayo, poniéndose de pie-. Por si no recuerdas, nosotros fuimos los que te salvamos de una muerte segura.

-Cálmate, hermano- dijo Aro, que también se puso en pie-. Compréndela, ella tiene unos recuerdos erróneos de los Cullen- decía mientras acariciaba mis cabellos.

-¿A que se refería con que tenían miedo de morir?-dije recordando una y otra vez las palabras de Aro. Él se acuclillo frente a mí, con una enorme sonrisa en la cara.

-Por que nosotros somos la ley.

-No entiendo-le mire confundida.

-Dime, Bella ¿Qué es lo que encuentras raros en nosotros?

Lo mire aun mas confundida al ver el repentino cambio de tema.

-¿Eso que tiene que ver…?

-Limítate a contestar lo que te pregunte- lo medite unos minutos, pero me era imposible concentrarme en otra cosa-. No temas, dime que es lo piensas.

-Sus ojos…-comencé con lo primero que tenía en mente-. Todos ustedes tienen los ojos rojos- Él sonrió y asintió para que continuara-Su piel es muy fría y dura. Tampoco los he visto comer, ni beben nada… ¿Por qué?

-Por que nosotros no somos humanos- su sonrisa se ensancho aun más.

Sabía que no eran humanos y me lo habían demostrado en los doce años que viví aquí, pero que ellos me lo confirmaran, me asustaba mucho.

-Somos vampiros- completo Cayo.

-Están bromeando, ¿Verdad?- dije con una sonrisa, pero estaba realmente atónica, lo mas probable es que me estuvieran tomando el pelo y todo lo que me habían contado era mentira.

Cayo bufo sonoramente, pero le ignore. Mis ojos no se despegaban de los de Aro, quien no había dicho más nada.

-¿Crees que un humano puede hacer esto?-dijo Cayo, molesto.

Levante mi cabeza para mirarlo, pero en un parpadeo el desapareció de mi vista y reapareció en la otra punta de la habitación.

-¿O esto?- apoyo una mano en una de las paredes y esta de desplomo en sus pies, dejando un gran boquete.

Sofoque un grito desgarrador con mis manos, intenté ponerme de pie y salir corriendo, pero Aro me lo impidió agarrando mi mano.

-Tranquila, no te aremos daño-dijo con voz tranquila, note en sus ojos la sinceridad, pero eso no me tranquilizo en lo absoluto-. Hermano, podríamos haberle y demostrado las cosas sin asustarla y mucho menos destrozando el castillo.

-Se asustaría de todos modos- se encogió de hombros.

-¿Bella?- me llamo otra voz, me sorprendí muchísimo al ver que provenía de Marco-. Se que es difícil para ti procesar y entender todo esto- dijo con un tono aburrido. Espero a que contestara, pero estaba muy aterrada y no encontraba mi voz, al ver que no decía nada, siguió hablando-. Debes entender una cosa más, la más importante y la que requiere de una decisión inmediata.

-¿Qué?- mi voz sonaba horrible, áspera y temblorosa.

-Ahora que sabes lo que somos, debes convertirte en una de nosotros o morir.

-Bueno, bueno, bueno- escuche que dijo Aro-. Si me permiten, me gustaría que me dejaran sola con ella. Ustedes me lo están complicando, asustándola.

Sin decir nada, los dos hombres obedecieron y desaparecieron de la habitación. Mientras tanto yo estaba paralizada en el sillón, repitiendo toda la conversación en mi cabeza.

-Realmente, lamento todo esto- Dijo Aro llamando mi atención-. Nosotros tenemos como ley, convertir o matar a cualquiera que sepa nuestro secreto, por eso no permitimos que nadie lo sepa y nos mantenemos ocultos.

-¿Y que tienen que ver los Cullen?- volví a preguntar.

-Ellos son como nosotros ¿No notaste algunas similitudes?- me miro y yo simplemente asentí-. Como te había dicho, nosotros somos la ley. Ellos cuidaron de ti, exponiéndose…exponiéndonos, prácticamente es cometer un delito entro nuestra especie.

-¿Por qué?

-Por que pudieron cometer un error y exponer la verdad, ante otros humanos.

-Pero ellos comían y bebían conmigo. Edward dormía conmigo. Ellos….

-…son excelentes mentirosos-completo mi frase-. Puede que en su momento te hayan cuidado y amado-dijo mientras acariciaba mi mejilla-. Nosotros somos una criaturas muy egoístas, que nos preocupamos por nuestras vidas y nuestra alimentación, en este caso ellos prefirieron vivir y dejarte morir, olvidándose de todos tus buenos recuerdos con ellos.

Sentí las lágrimas volver a caer sobre mis mejillas, ahora eran más que antes. Con un esfuerzo sobrehumano lograba contener los gritos que se acumulaban en mi interior.

-Edward y Carlisle, llegaron a Volterra hace unos…meses, no recuerdo con exactitud. Nos contaron sobre ti, todo lo que habías sufrido y demás, pero luego nos rogaron nuestro perdón por inquebrantar las leyes y…no se opusieron cuando dictamine que habría que matarte.

Comencé a mover la cabeza negando todo lo que estaba escuchando, mis ojos me ardían, por que no había parpadeado, y las lágrimas seguían cayendo por mi rostro, mi corazón en ese momento se rompió en mil pedazos y un enorme agujero se expandió por todo mi pecho.

Carlisle y Edward quisieron matarme, mataron a mi madre y todo para protegerse ellos mismos y al resto de la familia. ¿Esme también estaba de acuerdo con eso? ¿Alice?

_Te quiero_, me había dicho Edward, mientras lloraba a mi lado

_Nunca, escúchame bien, nunca me olvidare de ti._

Sus palabras aun volaban por mi mente y podía imaginarme a ellos llegar a la gran sala y relatar todo, absolutamente todo.

-Difícil de creer ¿verdad?- sus manos acunaron mi cara y limpiaron mis lágrimas.

-Yo… ¿me puedo retirar?-le roge, realmente quería irme a mi apestosa habitación, no tenía deseos de escuchas mas nada.

-Por supuesto- se separó de míñana continuamos.

-Claro.

Le contesté y me camine como autómata, el gran salón estaba vacío. Salí por la puerta y vi como Gianna me escrutaba con la mirada y suspiraba aliviada.

-Veo que ya te enteraste-se apoyo contra el escritorio con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, mientras levantaba una ceja.

-No entiendo por que me detestas

-Espero que te suicides-dijo fulminándome con la mirada.

Las lagrimas escaparon pos mis ojos nuevamente, no por el comentario de Gianna, me importaba poco lo que ella esperara de mí. Lloraba simplemente por la traición que había vivido. Las personas que yo mas amaba, me habían vendido por su propia seguridad ¿entonces todo lo que ellos me habían dicho y vivido, era mentira?

Las piernas comenzaron a moverse lentamente…un poco más rápido…cada vez más rápido, hasta que me di cuenta de que estaba corriendo, increíblemente no me caí. Mis piernas se movían sin rumbo fijo, hasta que doble en una esquina y choque contra una pared, dejándome sin aire y el cuerpo adolorido.

-¡Epa! Llevamos un poco de prisa ¿he?- dijo una voz desconocida.

Levante la cabeza y me encontré con un vampiro enorme, a pesar de llevar una capa, se podía ver que era musculoso y fornido, en su rostro tenía una enorme sonrisa, me recordó muchísimo a mi enorme y adorable hermano Emmett.

_Mi hermano mayor, _pensé. Él también me había vendido, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer nuevamente. Enterré mi cara en mis manos, mientras sollozaba sonoramente, ahora si que no podía contenerme.

-¿Por qué lloras?-dijo aquel vampiro, mientras se acuclillaba y quitaba las manos de mi cara. Sentí sus fríos dedos rozarme las mejillas mientras las limpiaba-¡Oh! Ya entiendo. Te contaron la verdad.

Mi respuesta fuer abrazarme a él, en realidad necesitaba consuelo y no había otro en ese lugar. Al principio lo sentí tenso, pero pronto se relajo y me enrollo con sus enormes brazos, acariciando mi cabello.

-Esta no es una zona para que estés… aun- espero a que digiera algo-. Será mejor que te lleve a tu aviación.

Asentí contra su pecho, él me levanto en brazos con tanta facilidad, como si pesara solo unos kilos y me cargo por los pasillos. En ningún momento escuche sus pisadas, tampoco su respiración se altero un poco.

A los pocos minutos, sentí que me depositaba en una cama, mire a mi alrededor y me sorprendí al ver que me encontraba en mi vieja y olorosa habitación.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- le pregunte, mi voz sonaba aun sonaba áspera y temblorosa, se quebró dos veces.

-Felix- sonrió y se sentó a mi lado-. Debería preguntar cual es el tuyo, pero ya te conozco aunque te haya visto un par de veces.

Arrugo el ceño y en un segundo estaba agachado debajo de mi cama, se volvió a sentar y comenzó a hojear el diario con el que tanto amor y esmero había escrito. Se detuvo en una página al azar y cuando estaba apunto de comenzar a leer se lo arrebate de las manos.

-¿Qué haces?-pregunto confundido y molesto.

No le conteste absolutamente nada y comencé a romper aquel diario con todo mi odio y frustración. Arranque hoja por hoja, destruyéndolas en los pedazos más pequeños que podía, mis manos se movían rápidamente mientras deshacía los recuerdos que yo tanto apreciaba y guardaba.

-Basta…-dijo Felix sujetándome las manos, en ese momento me di cuenta de que nuevamente esta llorando-. Me pregunto ¿Cómo alguien tan pequeño puede llorar tanto?

Caí al suelo de rodillas llorando aun más, aun no entendía como _ellos_ me había echo semejante cosa. Habían sido tan amables conmigo ¿Todo fue fachada?

Felix en ningún momento me soltó, me abrazo en el suelo mientras yo lloraba y gritaba contra su pecho, no cuanto tiempo estuve así, solo se que en algún momento había parado, me había sumergido en un silencio tranquilo y sentía la mano de Felix acariciando mi cabeza suavemente.

-¿Estas dormida?

-No

-Es que estas tan quieta y has parado de llorar.

-Lo lamento- me incorpore, increíblemente su cuerpo me era muy cómodo- De seguro tienes cosas mas importantes para hacer y yo….

-Para nada-dijo sonriéndome, luego desvío la mirada y se rasco la cabeza-. Realmente, me sentí cómodo…aquí…contigo-lo dijo tan bajo que dude si lo había o no escuchado-¡Genial! Me estoy declarando.

Sentí mis mejillas arder y también aparte la vista, ahora el papel picado me resultaba muy interesante.

-Adorable-dijo y una mano fría se posó en mi mejilla-¡Y caliente!-eso hizo que me sonrojara aun más y él rompiera en estruendosas carcajadas.

-Bueno, ya es hora de que duermas- se levanto y camino hacia la puerta.

-¡No!-grite tomando su capa. Feliz se giro sorprendido, automáticamente lo solté-. No quiero dormir aquí-él levanto una ceja-. Huele mal.

Se carcajeo un rato largo y luego me miro.

-No te muevas.

Me ordeno y desapareció de mi habitación, dejándome completamente sola. Suspire y mire a mí alrededor, todo el suelo estaba cubierto por papelitos hechos añicos, uno en especial llamo mi atención. Su nombre estaba escrito con azul, su color favorito y el que le quedaba bien.

Era el único papelito que sobresalía de los otros, el único que tenía la palabra completa, lo levante y lo contemple. Había llegado a querer tanto a Edward, la mayoría de los recuerdos era de él y todos eran lindos. Él siempre que me hablaba lo hacia de corazón y lo sabía por que sus ojos me lo decían.

_Son excelentes mentirosos,_ dijo Aro. Respire profundamente y rompí el papelito haciéndolo añicos mas grandes. Edward y todos los demás Cullen me habían traicionado, me habían vendido por su propia seguridad. No les importo mi vida y mucho menos la de mi mamá.

-Los voy a destruir-me jure a mi misma.

-¡Listo!- me gire rápidamente a ver a Feliz que ingresaba nuevamente a mi habitación-. Te había dicho que no te movieras- se acerco a mí y apoyo una mano en mi cara mientras la levantaba levemente-. Espero que no te moleste dormir en la habitación de un vampiro.

Su voz sonó, condenadamente, sexy, por un momento sentí las piernas como gelatina y pensé que iría a dar al suelo. Sacudí un poco la cabeza para salir del aturdimiento, él se rió.

-Con tal de salir de esta habitación, no me importaría dormir debajo de un puente.

Él rió más fuerte y paso una mano por mis hombros conduciéndome fuera de mi vieja habitación.

Increíblemente me sentía cómoda a su lado y extrañamente atraída.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_***Sale con un escudo transparente de policía***_

_**¡Hola mis amores! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien y de las mil maravillas.**_

_**Quizás, solo quizás no quieran matarme, recuerden que si lo hace esta maravillosa historia no va a poder terminar y se quedaran con las ganas. Se que no me quieren matar o desfigurarme la cara por mi tardanza xD, se que me quieren matar por este cap y todas sus cosas. Ya me imagino sus rr xD**_

_**Hablando de eso, wow, es lo único que puedo decir, 44 rr por el primer capi, me caí, me levante y me volví a caer cuando los vi xD**_

_**Realmente son únicas y me alegro que les guste mi historia y que la sigan y que opinen y que me abucheen xD. **_

_**Bueno, hablemos un cachito de este cap xD. Bueno como verán los Vulturis de dijeron la verdad, y otras cosas más ¿serán ciertas?, bueno no engaño a nadie y saben que no es verdad xD. También vemos un pequeño avance entre Felix y Bella, no quise poner a Demetri por que Bella lo odia xD, y siempre leo historias en la que los relacionan a esos dos, entonces me dije "yo, ¿Por qué no pones a Felix?" entonces accedí a esa idea xD**_

_**Leí uno de los últimos comentarios en los que me decía que si era un licántropo el que impedía ver el futuro a Alice, y no, no es un licántropo, por que si no Bella hubiera desaparecido del futuro y Alice la había visto y esta historia no estaría xD. Así que les digo que un Jake no es, es un vampiro ¡No digo mas! xD**_

_**Bueno, creo que no hay mas nada para decir, mas que gracias como siempre y espero a ver que opinan de este cap, espero muchos rr como el del cap anterior *O***_

_**Por cierto no pienso bajar mi escudo hasta saber sus comentarios, temo por mi cara, no es woooooooooooooooooo que hermosa xD, pero quiero conservarla sin ninguna operación XD**_

_**¡Las quiero un montón! Aquí en argentina fue el día del amigo y no las he saludado, fue el 20 de julio xD, pero es mejor tarde que nunca.**_

_**¡FELIZ DIA MIS AMORES! ¡LAS QUIERO!**_

_**Nos vemos, se me cuidan y espero sus rr ^^**_

_**Melo.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

**BELLA POV**

Me encontraba caminando por los fríos y antiguos pasillos de la mano de Felix, quien me guiaba. Sus dedos estaban entrelazados con los míos, a pesar de que estaban fríos, eso era lo que menos me incomodaba, la verdad me sentía un poco cohibida por la cercanía que había llegado a tener con un desconocido.

Jamás había conocido a Felix, tampoco recordaba haberme cruzado con él, pero con tan solo haberme topado con él y mirarlo una sola vez, me hacia sentir segura y…atraída a él ¿Cómo me podía sentir de esa manera con un vampiro que no conocía? ¿Esto es a lo que se le llama amor a primera vista?

-Ya llegamos- la voz de Felix me sacaron abruptamente de mis pensamientos-. Realmente espero que no te importe dormir en la habitación de un vampiro.

Estábamos parados al frente de una puerta, él mantenía la mano apoyada en el picaporte y me miraba entre nervioso y apenado.

-No me…

-Mi habitación- me interrumpió al tiempo que abría la puerta.

Al principio me quede estática en mi lugar mirando la amplia y luminosa habitación. Esta era _su_ habitación, si antes me sentía cohibida ahora no sabía que sentir.

Tome una bocanada de aire y entre vacilante a la habitación, mirando todo a mí alrededor. Había una enorme cama en el centro, al frente había una pantalla plasma debajo de esta había un mueble llenos de DVD´s, había unos cuantos estantes con libros y música, un escritorio con una moderna computadora y una hermosa alfombra de color negro que ocupaba todo el piso. Pero de pronto me agarro un ataque de risa.

-¿Qué es gracioso?-cerró la puerta y camino hacia la cama, donde se saco la capa. Llevaba un pantalón desgastado y una polera negra, que se le ceñía muy bien al cuerpo.

-Faltan los poster de muchachas en bikinis arriba de autos o motos lujosas, también algunas pesas de diferentes tamaños esparcidas por todo el suelo- él tenía el aspecto de todo chico fortachón y machista.

Él rompió a reír conmigo y se sentó en la cama, palmeando a su lado, invitando a sentarme. Vacilante le obedecí.

-¿No tienes miedo?-pregunto una vez que me senté en la cama.

-La verdad, no- confesé-. Pero no voy a negar que estoy sorprendida.

-Por lo general los humanos, gritan, corren, se desmayan o hacen las tres cosas a la vez-dijo divertido.

-Siempre me considere una persona extraña y con una suerte muy mala.

-Bella…-me miro ahora con semblante serio-¿Ya lo has decidido?

-¿Decidir que?- le mire confundida.

-De convertirte en una de nosotros.

-Oh…-baje la cabeza, había olvidado ese detalle tan importante.

-Si me pides mi opinión-levanto mi cara con una de sus frías manos-. Me encantaría que te convirtieras, pero…-soltó mi sonrojada cara y se recostó contra los almohadones-…este no es un buen lugar para que tu vivas.

-¿Tengo alguna otra opción?-pregunte sabiendo la respuesta, no _podía_ escapar

-Lamento decir que no-me contesto con una sonrisa de disculpa-. En serio, conviértete, no quiero que mueras.

Se acerco a mí y me rodeo con sus enormes brazos, no en que momento le correspondí, pero me encontraba hundiendo mi cabeza en su duro y fuerte pecho ¿Qué era lo que me estaba pasando? ¿Por qué me sentía así?

-¿Tu también te sientes extraña?-su voz apenar era un susurro, pero era perfectamente audible en aquel silencio.

-¿Con respecto a que?-pregunte confundida sin alejarme ni un centímetro de él.

-De esto- me apretó un poco más fuerte. Ahora entendía a que se refería, increíblemente estábamos pensando en lo mismo.

-Se siente raro, pero no por eso desagradable- dije levantando mi cabeza para verlo sonreír.

-Es verdad…-hundió su cabeza en mi pelo y aspiro sonoramente, luego boto todo el aire acompañado de un gruñido, eso me hizo estremecer-. No quiero que pienses que soy un pesado por estar hablando del mismo tema, pero realmente tu decisión me tiene preocupado.

-Déjame pensarlo un momento.

Lo medite unos minutos, realmente no sabía que era lo que significaba convertirme, sabía que se trataba de ser un…_vampiro_, pero no sabía en que consistía eso, y era lo que más me asustaba.

Tampoco quería morir, aun no. No por que fuera joven y tuviera toda mi vida por delante, eso realmente no me importaba, no me importaba estar con vida si mi mamá estaba muerta y… por culpa mía. No, definitivamente yo aun no debía morir, por lo tanto la decisión estaba tomada.

Me separé un poco de Felix, él no dijo absolutamente nada, me dio el privilegio de poder pensar tranquila. Me sentía mucho mejor y más relajada cuando sentía sus fríos dedos enrollarse en mi cabello.

-Entonces…me convertiré- dijo decidida, pero mi voz flaqueo y pareció llena de , tengo asuntos importantes a los que atender.

-Los Cullen- afirmo, cerrando los ojos.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- era claro que estaba sorprendida.

-Bella…-se rió-. Los vampiros tenemos los sentidos mucho más desarrollados que los de un simple humano- me aclaro-. Por más que tú estuvieras en la otra habitación con los amos, nosotros pudimos escuchar todo. Y déjame decirte que estoy muy sorprendido.

-¿Perdón?

-Los Cullen son los vampiros mas humanos que he conocido-hizo una mueca-. Ellos…no se alimentan de las personas, comen animales-arrugo cómicamente la nariz-. Conviven con los humanos, como si ellos también lo fueran, Carlisle es un doctor, ¡un doctor!, ¿Te lo puedes imaginar? Todo el tiempo oliendo la sangre de las persona y ni se inmuta…simplemente…no lo entiendo.

-¿A que te referías cuando dijiste que estabas sorprendido? ¿A que?

-Veras, los Cullen…no están de acuerdo con las _leyes_ de nuestros amos- noté como me incluyo en el hubiera encantado ver como rogaban por sus vidas, por eso decía que me habían sorprendido.

Baje mi cabeza imaginándome, nuevamente, a…los Cullen vendiéndome. Cerré mis manos en puños que descansaban en mi regazo y sentí las lágrimas agolparse en los ojos, pero esta vez no de tristeza, si no de la rabia que tenía.

-Lo lamento-dijo Felix, colocando nuevamente sus manos en mi cara, levantándola-. No quise…

-No te preocupes-le corte, sonriéndole.

-Será mejor que duermas-dijo poniéndose en pie y caminando hacia la puerta.

-¿A dónde vas?

-Te dejo para que te acomodes y puedas dormir tranquila.

-Pero esta es tu habitación ¿Dónde dormirás tú?- para ese momento yo también me había parado, pero me sorprendió cuando se comenzó a carcajear.

-Nosotros no dormimos, Bella-

-¿Nunca?

-Nop- sonrió y abrió la puerta.

-¡Espera!-grite en poco exaltada, no se por que, pero no quería que se fuera, quería que se quedara conmigo, quería que me abrazara y me acariciara la cabeza como lo estaba haciendo unos momentos antes.

_¿En que estas pensando, Bella?_, pensé e inmediatamente me sonroje al descubrir el rumbo de mis pensamientos.

-¿Deseas algo?

-Si.

-Dime.

-Quédate conmigo- las palabras salieron inconcientemente de mis labios, levante la mirada para ver a Felix, quien me miraba sorprendido-. Me refiero…a…bueno….no es que…

-Tranquila, Bella- cerró la puerta y en un segundo estaba parado frente a mí, mirándome a los ojos.

Tomo mi cara entre sus manos, yo simplemente cerré los ojos, la sensación que sus manos frías me provocaban, era incomprensible. Mi cuerpo se tensó cuando sentí su nariz rozar mi cuello y subir lentamente hasta mi mandíbula y detenerse en el hueco debajo de mi oído.

-Tienes un olor exquisito-susurro contra mi oído, haciendo que mí piel se erizara y me estremeciera-. Realmente se me hace agua la boca, pero…extrañamente, no quiero matarte.

Bajo sus manos por mi cuello y mis hombros, pasándolas lentamente, las continuó bajando por mis brazos hasta que llego a mi cintura, donde la apretó y me pego a su pétreo cuerpo.

Volvió a deslizar su nariz por mi cuello, haciéndome suspirar. Yo pose mis manos en su pecho, deleitándome de lo duro y amplio que eran.

-¿Qué me has hecho, Bella?-su voz sonaba mucho mas ronca y completamente seductora, provocando que un involuntario gemido se escapara de mis labios, él gruño y me miro a la cama, sus labios estaban a unos centímetros de los míos y se iban a cercando…

-¡¿Pero que es lo que están haciendo?!- la voz chillona de Heidi resonó en la habitación, haciendo que ambos nos sobresaltáramos- ¡Ya veo! Por eso pediste que Bella se quedara en tu habitación ¿eh?

-Eso a ti no te incumbe, Heidi- dijo Felix volviendo a posar sus ojos en los míos, ni siquiera se había movido un poco-. Ahora… ¿nos harías el grandísimo favor de irte? Nos estas interrumpiendo.

-¡Claro!-de un segundo a otro ya no sentí el peso de Felix y ahora me encontraba en la puerta con Heidi al Bella viene conmigo.

Antes de que Felix dijera algo, Heidi me llevaba arrastrando por los pasillos. Paramos en otra puerta y me tumbo en una suave cama.

-¿Me puedes decir que es lo que estabas haciendo, Bella?- se notaba que estaba molesta ya que se paseaba por toda la habitación.

-Ni siquiera yo estoy segura de que es lo que paso-aun estaba aturdida y apenada, ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Heidi no aparecía?

-Da gracias a Dios, de que haya ido para allá- se paro en seco y se sentó en la cama-. No tienes idea de lo cerca que estabas de morir.

-Felix dijo que, "extrañamente", no quería matarme.

-Él se refería a comerte, Bella- sacudió la cabeza y murmuro algo como "_que niña tonta_"-. A lo que yo me refiero es a que estaban a punto de tener….sexo

Me sobresalte al escuchar la cruda verdad. Me sonroje al máximo y Heidi se carcajeo de mi.

-¿Pero…? ¿Pero y eso que tiene que ver con que estaba a punto de morir?

-Bella…-dijo más seria-. Nosotros somos mucho más fuertes que tu o cualquier humano. Cuando tenemos relaciones sexuales…bueno, digamos que…nos entregamos completamente a la excitación y a la pasión, tanto que no medimos nuestra fuerza, imagínate que hubiera pasado si yo no llegaba…

-Oh…entiendo- aunque no entendía muy bien, asentí.

-Pero eso no será problema para tu futuro- Sonrió ampliamente-. Cuando te conviertas en vampiro podrás, hacer muchas cosas con él y no habrá límites- me guiño un ojo.

-¿Sabes? Estoy muy cansada, ha sido un día completamente agotador…-dije tratando se salir del tema de la sexualidad.

-Si, me imagino-dijo sarcástica y mirándome picadamente-. ¿Ya lo has decidido?

-Si-dije completamente segura-. Voy a vengar a mi madre y a mí, por la traición.

Eso lo tenía muy bien decidido.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**¡Hola mis amores! ¿Cómo están? Espero que muy, muy bien. Bueno aun no pienso quitar mi escudo, por algunos capítulos xD. Temo por mi vida xD**_

_**¿Qué les pareció este cap?**_

_**Como verán, ahora Bella esta mas que decidida a vengarse, así que se va a transformar =D. También vimos un SUPER avance entre Felix y Bella, casi, casi ¿eh?, pero que bueno que Heidi apareció. Por cierto, tengo unas súper ideas, que las verán a medida que re valla desarrollando el fic o**_

_**Bueno, ahora paso a responder algunos comentarios *-*. Primero que nada gracias a todas por sus 31 rr, debo decir que estoy re contenta *-*. Las adoro chicas, sin ustedes no se que haría u.u**_

_**Vi como todas odiaron a los Vulturis por mentirle a Bella, y a ella por ser tan tonta xD, pero bueno, que se le va a hacer, así lo pensé al fic xD.**_

_**Gloria_cullen_potter este cap te lo dedico a vos con un súper beso y un fuerte abrazo ^^, gracias por leerme, y dejar tu lindo comentario y tu idea, pero déjame decirte, no solo a ti sino a todas. Que pensé en Felix por que él es algo parecido a Emmett y ella lo recuerda de esa manera, no lo puso a Alec por que primero, no se me ocurrió xD y segundo, por que he leído algunas historias con él y Bella, si no me equivoco. Además, lo quería involucrar en algo a este vampiro fortachón.**_

_**Déjenme decirles una cosa. Lo que Bella y Felix sienten…no es real…es por mano de otro…**_

_**Bella de Cullen Swan, mi niña *O* me diste una ideota con eso de cuadrado amoroso xD. Pero me descompagina un poco las cosas, pero algo se me esta ocurriendo, algo quiere salir de mi mente xD**_

_**Valery 16, tienes la misma duda que todas, la misma xD. Y la voy a aclarar por que ya no me aguanto u.u. Es verdad, hay un vampiro que esta bloqueando las visiones de Alice, por mandato de Aro, luego sabrán porque xD.**_

_**Nixi Evans, realmente no me gustaría ser tu teclado xD, siguiendo con tus insultos, si…a Bella le faltan jugadores, no le llega agua al tanque, etc. etc. xD**_

_**Chica vampiro 92, puedes decirme como quieras^^, mientras no me insultes esta todo bien xDDDD. Si te he visto en mi otro fic, y me alegra que aun me sigas, gracias.**_

_**Chicas, quiero decirles que las que me dejan su mail, no los puedo ves =S, por eso, si prefieren agréguenme ustedes, mi mail esta en mi perfil =)**_

_**Lamento no poder contestar todos los comentarios, pero los voy a tratar de contestar a penas me los manden y a los anónimos los contesto por acá. No se enojen a las que no les dije nada, yo las quiero a todas por igual, por estar ahí para leerme y dejar bellos comentarios, que me hacen muy feliz. Las tengo a todas presentes =)**_

_**¡Oh! Antes de irme, alguien sería tan amable de decirme que significan los Ratings de las historias o.o, eso de k, k+, T, M, realmente no entiendo _**_

_**Bueno mis amores, me retiro, espero sus comentarios con muchas ansias y nos vemos, no se cuando, solo cuando tenga el capitulo terminado, nunca dijo "el sábado o la semana que viene", por que siempre me surge algo que no lo puedo subir. Intentare subir mas seguido ^^**_

_**¡Las quiero un montón!**_

_**Melo**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

**EDWARD POV**

Me encontraba sentado en el banquillo de mi piano, tocando mis composiciones. Últimamente me sentía un poco deprimido, una extraña sensación me oprimía el pecho., mi sentido psíquico me decía que algo malo iba a pasar, algo para toda la familia, pero iba a ser peor para mí.

Había hablado canalice respecto a eso, pero me aseguro que nada malo pasaría.

Ahora, con mayor pensaba en Bella, me estaba obsesionando con eso, pero algo no se cerraba. Cada vez que podía me iba al estudio de Carlisle a investigar, pero como siempre, no llegaba a nada. Tanto Esme como yo, nos regañábamos por seguir con lo mismo.

-Eso suena muy triste-dijo Esme a mis espaldas, no me había dado cuenta de lo triste y melancólico de mi composición.

Con un rápido movimiento cambie las notas improvisadas por la canción de Esme.

-Nunca me cansaré de escucharla-se sentó a mi lado, apoyó la cabeza en mi hombro y tarareo su canción al mismo tiempo que sonaba en el piano.

-¡Edward!-grito Alice desde la planta alta, no me sorprendí en lo más mínimo, ya que ella siempre gritaba de esa forma para asustarme.

-¿Qué sucede, Alice?-pregunto Esme preocupada.

En ese momento me gire a ver a mi hermana, quien tenía la cara desfigurada por el terror y el pánico.

-¿Qué pasa?-me acerque a ella, tenía la mirada perdida hacia algún lado y respiraba agitadamente.

-¡No lo se!...son visiones, varias…nos las entiendo… ¿Quién es ella? ¿Por qué hace eso?-murmuro las preguntas más para si misma.

-Tranquila-le pedí tomándola de los hombros y encaminándola hacia los sillones de la sala, donde estaban todos con cara de preocupación-. Muéstrame lo que viste.

Mi hermana obedeció y comenzó a reproducir las visiones en su cabeza.

Era una habitación oscura, pero se podía distinguir la silueta de una muchacha de cabello largo y ondulado, estaba de espaldas y se podía escuchar su respiración agitada, de repente unas manos blancas corrieron el cabello de la joven dejando descubierto su pálido cuello a la vista, las manos inclinaron un poco la cabeza da chica…la visión se corto y apareció otra, era la misma chica, estaba parada en un bosque, rodeada de vampiros, estos saltaron y ella se coloco en posición de ataque, nuevamente la visión se corto y apareció otra.

Era nuestra casa, consumiéndose en llamas, otra vez la misma joven apareció, estaba parada al frente de la casa, dándonos la espalda. Emmett, Rosalie y Jasper rápidamente la rodearon.

_-Me vendieron…-_la voz de la joven sonó distorsionada y entrecortada, por lo que no pude reconocerla.

Se giro hacia mí y sus ojos me miraron con odio y rabia, no entendí por que todos la miráramos sorprendidos. Las visiones se acabaron.

-¿Y bien?-pregunto ansioso Carlisle.

-Es demasiado raro…-murmure para mi misma.

-¿Qué es?-pregunto Esme preocupada.

-Se trata de una muchacha que va a ser transformada, si es que ya no fue transformada-volví a recordar las imágenes-. También la vimos entrenando y luego…

-Estaba quemando nuestra casa-continuo Alice, mirando hacia algún lado.

-¿Qué?-preguntaron todos.

-Estaba quemando la casa. Rosalie, Emmett y Jasper se prepararon para atacarla…

-Me vendieron…-dijo Alice repitiendo lo que la chica había dicho.

-¿Me vendieron?

-Eso fue lo que dijo la muchacha –les aclare.

-Que extraño…-murmuro Emmett.

-¿Cómo era?-pregunto Carlisle.

-En todas las visiones sale de espalda-dije-. Tiene el cabello largo y ondulado, castaño.

-¿Quién es el que la convierte?

-Tampoco pude ver eso, solo unas manos-suspire frustrado.

-Alguien esta jugando con mis visiones-dijo Alice mirándonos por primera vez-. Alguien me esta bloqueando.

-¿Cómo sería eso posible?-pregunto Esme.

-Vulturis-dijimos Carlisle y yo, mirándonos.

-¿Qué tienen que ver ellos?-pregunto Rosalie.

-Ellos adoptan a vampiros dotados-dijo Carlisle caminando por la sala, con una mano en su barbilla-. Lo mas seguro es que tengan una nueva adquisición y nos estén usando como conejillos de indias.

-Quizás…también sean ellos los que van a transformar a esa chica-opiné.

-Pero… ¿Qué tiene que ver con nosotros? ¿Por qué dijo que la vendimos?

-No lo se- dijo mi padre negando con la cabeza-. Pero iré ha hacerles una visita.

-¡Perfecto!-exclamo Emmett, poniéndose de pie-. Yo te acompaño.

-¡No!-grito Rosalie.

-Yo también iré-dijo Jasper- ¿Edward?

-No hace falta preguntarlo-sonreí junto a mis hermanos.

Esme y Alice se lanzaron a los brazos de sus esposos y comenzaron una discusión.

-Edward, Jasper, Emmett…-empezó a decir mi padre, pero le interrumpí antes.

-No te dejaremos ir solo- dije seriamente.

-Tampoco podemos dejarlas solas-miro a las chicas-. Si voy solo, volveré más rápido. En cambio si los llevo a ustedes- nos miro a Jasper y a mí-. Conocen a Aro, en especial tu Edward.

-Nunca sabrás que planean. Si voy contigo…

-Sabrán que algo busco-completo-. Si algo me llegara a pasar, Alice lo vería y si no, es por que algo traman.

Nos quedamos callados unos minutos pensando si estaba bien dejar ir a Carlisle, pero, lamentablemente, tenía razón en todo lo que había dicho.

-De acuerdo-acepte de mala gana.

-Si Eddie dice que está bien-fulmine a Emmett con la mirada, ante el estúpido apodo- Entonces…esta bien-acepto sonriendo y Rosalie suspiro aliviada.

-Aunque te pida ir, no me dejaras-dijo Jasper, cerrando los ojos molesto.

-Gracias-sonrió mi padre-. Me iré en unos días.

Con esas últimas palabras de mi padre, la charla dio por terminada.

No estaba para nada contento con lo decisión que había optado, yo también quería ir, no para ver a los Vulturis o pedir una pelea como lo haría Emmett, simplemente me quería asegurar que era lo que tramaban y que mi padre volviera.

_-Me vendieron…_

Las palabras de esa joven y las imágenes volvieron a mi mente ¿Quién era ella? ¿Por qué decía que la vendimos? ¿Acaso nos conocía?

Miles de preguntas se formularon en mi cabeza, pero ninguna tenía respuesta.

**BELLA POV**

Un mes había pasado desde que Aro me contó la verdad, me contó otras cosas con respecto a los vampiros, para nada comparados con los vampiros del mundo de Hollywood. Estos eran completamente diferentes, como que el sol no les hacía nada o que no les hacía falta dormir.

También me había comentado que _estos_ vampiros poseían dones, un sexto sentido que tenían de humanos, que al convertirse se intensificaban y pasaban a ser un don. Aro me dijo que él poseía uno, y era el de leer las mentes, siempre y cuando tocara la piel del que estuviera leyendo.

Me confeso que a mi no me había matado por que yo también poseía un don, aun no sabían cual era y yo tampoco, pero me decía que no podía leer mi mente, que era como toparse con una pared y no podía derribarla.

Todos los días iba a la biblioteca donde estaba Aro, para que me contara cosas de su magnifica y rara vida, ahora ya no tenía miedo y él se veía complacido con que yo no intentara huir u otras cosas.

Le había comentado mi decisión y el prácticamente salto de alegría, de hecho ya había planificado el día y el lugar para hacerlo, lo único era que no le dije nada de mi venganza. Tenía pensado convertirme y salir corriendo en busca de ellos, pero Felix me dijo que no sería lo mejor, primero por que sería una neófito y no me permitirían salir, segundo, por que tenía que entrenar y tercero por que no dejaría que fuera sola a enfrentarme con siete vampiros.

Hablando de Felix, ahora me encontraba con él, caminando por los pasillos de la mano, como lo veníamos haciendo desde hace varios días.

Hoy era el tan esperado día. El día en que me convertirían en una vampiresa.

-Estás nerviosa- afirmo Felix

-Eso no puedes saberlo- contradije yo, haciendo que riera.

-Bella…tu corazón late de una forma, que parece que en cualquier momento reventara tu pecho-se siguió riendo.

-Estúpido sentido auditivo superdesarrollado-murmure bajito.

-Eso también lo escuche.

-Como sea-hice un gesto con la mano restándole importancia-. Es verdad, estoy nerviosa…_muy_ nerviosa.

-Lo se y te entiendo- se paro y se giro hacia mi, acorralándome en una de las paredes, haciéndome sonrojar instantáneamente-. Definitivamente voy a extrañar esto- sonrió y paso, delicadamente, la punta de sus dedos en mis pómulos-. Pero, ¿sabes lo bueno de esto?

-¿Qué voy a vengar de mi mamá?-pregunte alzando una ceja.

-Aparte- tiro su cabeza hacia atrás y soltó una carcajada.

-¿entonces?- me miro unos segundos y luego acerco su cabeza a mi oído.

-Qué voy a ser el primero en _enseñarte_-susurro seductoramente, haciendo que mi cuerpo se estremeciera.

-¿Enseñarme que?-mi voz sonó temblorosa.

-Muchas _cosas_-se rió en mi cuello y lo beso ligeramente, haciendo que soltara un suspiro-. Mejor nos apuramos o Aro me regañara.

Sentía las piernas temblorosas y prácticamente tropezaba a cada paso. Felix tenía ese efecto en mí.

-Buenos días, Felix- saludo Gianna con una enorme sonrisa y, como siempre, me ignoro completamente

-Hola- dijo sin mirarla-. Bien, yo no puedo entrar, así que te dejo aquí.

-¿Cuándo te volveré a ver?-pregunte ansiosa y aforrándome más a su mano.

-Bueno días, señor Cullen-saludo Gianna…esperen ¿señor Cullen?

-Hola Gianna. Que gusto volver a verte.

Esa voz la conocía, la recordaba perfectamente. Me gire un poco para ver a Carlisle. Estaba igual, los doce años no le habían echo nada, y claro, si era un vampiro. Las lágrimas comenzaron a amontonarse en mis ojos, lo extrañaba, hacía tanto que no lo veía, seguía teniendo ese porte de elegancia, caballerosidad, de todo líder, y su sonrisa amable, tal y como lo había conocido hacia tantos años.

Él volvió su vista hacia nosotros, estaba ansiosa de que me viera y me reconociera, que me abrazara y me dijera cuanto me habían extrañado, pero antes de que sus ojos se toparan con los míos la capa de Felix de tapo la vista.

En ese momento caí en cuenta, yo no tenía que estar feliz de verlo, yo tenía que estar gritándole en la cara que era un acecino, que no se preocupaba por otra cosa que no fuera el mismo y su maldita familia.

Felix me pego más a su cuerpo y me envolvió mas en su capa, ahora entendía, no quería que Carlisle me reconociera.

-Hola, Carlisle-saludo cordialmente- Hace tiempo que no se te ve por esto lados ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Hola, Felix. Solo vengo a visitar a unos viejos amigos.

-Oh…lamento decir que el señor Aro no podrá atenderlo- dijo Gianna.

-¿No? ¿Por qué?

-Bueno, vera…- deje de escuchar ya que mis pies estaban flotando

-¿A dónde me llevas?-pregunte.

-A un lado donde no pueda escucharte ni olerte-la voz de Felix sonaba mordaz.

Me llevo volando unos segundos más hasta que se escucho la voz de Aro.

-Felix, puedes dejarla aquí- le ordeno.

-Si, amo-su agarre en mi cintura se hizo más fuerte junto con mi respiración-¿me permite un segundo?-prácticamente lo rogó.

-Claro-Aro sonrió con picardía y entro en la habitación.

-Tengo miedo-confesé a punto de llorar.

-Lo se- acuno mi cara entre sus manos y me obligo a mirarle-. Te estaré esperando, no quiero decir lo que te espera, pero…trata de mantener tu cabeza en otro lado ¿si?-con el ceño fruncido, al no entender lo que me decía, asentí-. Me voy a quedar a tu lado, aunque no me veas o sientas, pero voy a estar ahí y seré lo primero que veas cuando abras los ojos- me prometió, podía ver en sus ojos que él también estaba asustado.

Lo siguiente no lo espere, Felix había apoyado sus fríos labios sobre los míos, al principio fue un rose, pero luego lo intensifico un poco, delineando mi labio inferior con su lengua, no pensé un segundo más y abrí mi boca, dándole el acceso completo a ella.

Nuestras lenguas jugaron acompasadas, como si ya se conocieran. Las manos de Felix ahora descansaban en mi cintura, apretándola un poco, mientras que las mías estaban en su pecho. El aire comenzó a faltarme y parecía que él no notaba aquello, por lo que tuve que separar bruscamente mi cara. Apoye mi frente en su hombro y jadee, tomando todo el aire que podía.

-La próxima vez será mejor- susurro en mi oído y me enderezo-. Ya entenderás por que lo digo-me dio un corto beso y me abrió la puerta donde Aro me estaba esperando-. Te veo al rato-murmuro y yo entre en la oscura habitación.

Apenas puse un pie dentro de la habitación y la puerta se cerró detrás de mí, haciendo que saltara del susto.

-Me alegra que Felix, por fin, haya encontrado una compañera-dijo Aro y a pesar de no verle la cara, sabía que tenía una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué no prende la luz?-me atreví a preguntar.

-Querida- su voz sonaba ahora en mi oído-. De verdad, no te gustaría ver mi cara en estos momentos-sentí sus manos en mi cuello-. Prometo otro día contarte el por que.

Lo próximo que sentí fue sus labios y una fuerte punzada en mi cuello, reprimí un gritito, pero se escapo un quejido. Aro pasó sus manos por mi cintura, al momento en que yo sentía las piernas flaquear, apoye mis manos en los hombros de Aro, pero estas pronto se deslizaron a cada lado de mi cuerpo.

Ya no sentía mis brazos, ni mis piernas y sentía que la conciencia me abandonaba rápidamente, mis ojos se cerraban lentamente y solo fui conciente del ardor que se expandía por mi cuello.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**¡Hola mis amores! ¿Cómo están? ¿Eh? Espero que muy, muy bien. Yo ando súper feliz, no se dan una idea. He visto el segundo trailer de New Moon y estoy que camino por las paredes, mi corazón late y me llena de ansiedad xD. Pero estaba en Frances y no entendí un cuete, pero como dice el dicho "una imagen vale mas que mil palabras" definitivamente xD.**_

_**Bueno, aquí traje un nuevo capitulo, tenía pensado actualizar antes, pero he estado leyendo algunos fics…y bueno...la curiosidad me carcomía y me impedía pensar para escribir xD.**_

_**¡Oh, Si! Bella y Felix se han dado su primer beso =0, y ya verás más después XD.**_

_**Ahora, paso a mi nueva sección, "contestando rewiews" xD. Voy a tratar de contestar los que mas pueda, los que sean dudas, y las pueda aclarar para todas =)**_

_**Valery16**__**: Me alegra muchísimo que te guste mi historia, de verdad ^^. Veo que muchas tienen la misma duda que tu, el de la famosa carta. Bueno, veras, esa carta se quemo u.u. Seeee, quizás sea decepción para muchas, pero es la verdad. Lamentablemente nadie tiene la carta y solo Edward sabe lo que escribió, tal vez más adelante le haga confesar lo que escribió =) **_

_**Ariana:**__** Jaja, no soy mala con los Cullen, los Vulturis con malos con ellos, es la envidia xD. Bella es estúpida hasta en los libros originales, lamento mucho si ofendo a alguien a quien le guste Bella, pero es mi opinión. Créeme que yo también estoy ansiosa por saber como reaccionara Edward y los demás, aun no tengo escrito ese cap, gracias por leerme y dejar tu comentario ^^**_

_**RoXa CuLlEn HaLe:**__** yo me quede con ganas de escribir mas xD, que puedo decir, no sería una historia si no existiera las interrupciones, las mentiras, y demás. Gracias por dejar tu comentario y leerme =)**_

_**Crystal Butterfly 92**__**: Primero que nada, respira xD. Me has bombardeado a preguntas xD. Lo de Heidi y Bella, es mas relación entre hermanas, digamos que Heidi se encariño con ella, ya que la cuida desde niña. Y lo de Felix, como muchas han adivinado, pos si, es otra vampira la que esta haciendo el trabajo sucio, pero veremos que pasa mas adelante =). Gracias por leerme y dejar tú cometario, y por aclararme esa duda.**_

_**Nueva Cullen: Tus plegarias de que actualizara, han sido escuchadas xD, pero no para el viernes o sábado. Y con respecto a tu duda, con eso de la carta, ya respondí mas arriba, ya veré si hago que Edward le recite la carta a Bella ^^. Me alegra que te guste la historia y que me leas, gracias por tu comentario.**_

_**Babymoon Cullen: Gracias por el cometario y me agrada tenerte en ascuas xD. Déjame decirte que mi querido Felix, no tiene nada que ver con la mentira de los Vulturis, como dije él no estaba cuando "supuestamente" Carlisle y Edward fueron a "rogar" por sus vidas.**_

_**Nessie Cullen Potter: jajajaja, me has hecho reír xD. Decir que estas cerca, es poco, para no decir que prácticamente adivinaste xD. Y con respecto a Felix y Bella y el tercero y Tu y Rob Y…me hice bolas ., ya quisiera yo también a alguien que controlara a Rob o a Emmett *-*, lo bueno de la vida es que se puede fantasear xD. Gracias por tu comentario, espero que te haya gustado este cap =)**_

_**Gloria_Cullen_Potter: ¡SOY CUPIDO! O escupido xD, da igual, ¡Que emoción!, no puedo creer que gracias a mi y mi fic tengas novio. Dime quien es, me has dicho que también es un seguidor de mi anterior historia y ha comentado, creo hacerme una idea de quien es, pero quiero que me lo confirmes, estoy muy contenta por ti nena =D, suerte y no pierdas a ese chico, gracias por pasarte a leer mi fic y dejar un bello comentario =)**_

_**Bella de Cullen Swan: seee, a todas nos gusta la pareja Edward y Bella, pero salirse un poco de lo normal no hace mal, solo por unos caps xD. Y el que Felix sea la pareja de Bella hace la historia mas fuera de lo normal. Gracias por tu comentario linda, te quiero, espero leerte pronto de nuevo ^^**_

_**Yeyet Cullen: no sabes el salto y grito que pegue cuando leí tu comentario, primero que nada por que soy una fan de tus historias *-* y me puso muy contenta ver que estas leyendo la mía. Y por lo de Felix tienes razón, por que sea un Vulturis en el libro no lo definen como alguien malo, y pasa a ser un poco desapercibido, por eso lo tome como compañero de Bella, gracias por leer, espero que te guste este cap ^^**_

_**Mia de Malfoy-Tsukiyomi**__**: **__**muchas gracias por aclarar mi duda, me ha servido de mucho y tienes razón, con respecto al rango de mi historia, lo colocaré en T, y creo que modificare el de las otras historias xD. Gracias por tu cometario, y por leerme =)**_

_**Kiyoky: gracias por tu comentario, te aclaro esa duda del titulo, otra persona vendió a Bella, se vengo de ella al venderla ante los Vulturis y pensar que esta muerta, pero ya veras como se desencadena todo unos caps mas adelante xD. **_

_**ANONIMO: ¡Hey! Deja tu nombre xD, gracias por el comentario, oye…prácticamente me leíste la mente, con todo lo que has puesto, ¿no eres hermana de Edward? xD. Y con respecto a Felix+Bella+cama…créeme que ya estoy pensando en eso, y no sabes lo que se viene xD.**_

_**Edward's Little Girl**__**:**__** ¿de verdad no baje la calidad? Por momento me da la sensación de que si, no se por que. Déjame decirte que no te equivocas con los que controlan los sentimientos de Bella y Felix. Gracias por leer mis historias y comentar en ellas ^^**_

_**Chica vampiro 92: No me cuesta nada agregar una hojas a la historia para contestar sus dudas, para nada, me resulta divertido. Siii, esa misma loca, controladora de emociones xD, es la que manipula mi extraña parejita. Por supuesto que me puedes agregar al mail, para eso lo deje en mi perfil =), espero que chateemos pronto ^^**_

_**Uff, si que escribí, mil millones de gracias por sus comentarios, que con solo 3 capítulos me hicieron llegar a los 111 rewiews, y espero que lleguemos hasta los 130 o mas xD.**_

_**Bueno, eso es todo por ahora, espero sus comentarios y veamos como reaccionan con este cap.**_

_**¡Las quiero un monto!**_

_**Melo.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**El espacio libre-Capitulo 5-**

**BELLA POV**

No tenia la mas remota idea de que hora era, o si era de noche o de día. Pero que podía saber alguien que estaba muerto, ya que yo lo estaba, por que otra explicación no tenía para explicar la quemazón que recorría todo mi cuerpo. Aunque…no recordaba que era lo que había echo mal en mi vida humana, para estar en el infierno.

Como había dicho antes, no sabía desde cuando estaba ardiendo en llamas, ya que sentía que era hace una eternidad o, quizás, más. Fuertes oleadas de fuego golpearon mi cuerpo, haciéndome chillar, retorcerme y rogar que alguien se apiadara de mí y detuviera esa tortura.

Pero siempre recibía las mismas respuestas, un apretón en mi mano, que era la única que estaba tibia, el fuego se había extendido hasta esa parte, pero algo o alguien la estaba sosteniendo ¿entonces no estaba muerta? ¿Había alguien esperándome?

_- Te estaré esperando, no quiero decir lo que te espera, pero…trata de mantener tu cabeza en otro lado ¿si? _- esas palabras volvieron a mi mente ¿A que se refería con mantener mi mente en otro lado? Me costaba mucho poder pensar en otras cosas, el fuego era muy poderoso y doloroso que me impedía ignorarlo.

¿Cuándo acabaría todo eso? ¿Qué fue lo que hice para merecer eso? ¿Tan mal me he portado en la vida para estar quemándome en el infierno?

_- ¿Sabes que eres una niña muy mal educada? -_ ¿De quien era esa voz? Se me hacia completamente familiar… - _No entiendo por que Edward se preocupa tanto por ti…_

Edward…ese nombre…yo lo conocía.

- _Te quiero._

Era inolvidable ese nombre y esa cara, que ahora abrumaba mis pensamientos, la persona que yo más había querido en mi vida humana, el padre y hermano que nunca tuve, pero así mismo, el que me había vendido…¡Oh! Era verdad, ahora recordaba todo yo no estaba muerta, yo…

Una fuerte ola de fuego golpeo con todas sus fuerzas en donde se encontraba mi corazón, haciéndome gritar desgarradoramente. Mi cuerpo entero ya no quemaba, pero el dolor en ese lugar era mucho más fuerte. Pronto comenzó a disminuir junto con los latidos de mi corazón…

No, yo aun no debía morir, yo tenía que hacer algo antes. Mi corazón soltó el último latido y todo quedo en completo silencio, me sentí aterrada y desesperada ¿Había muerto?

- ¿Bella? - una voz desconocida, y la vez no, hablo cerca de mi oído- Despierta, por favor - rogó y sentí algo calido posarse en mi mejilla - Abre los ojos- pidió apretando mi mano.

Obedecí, abrí mis ojos lentamente, la increíble luz que había en ese lugar era intensa, pero no lastimosa. Gire un poco la cabeza hacia la izquierda y me encontré con un par de ojos rojos sorprendidos, pero al instante se tornaron felices.

-Bella- me volvió a nombrar mientras me acariciaba la mejilla.

-¿Felix?- mi voz era irreconocible y me lleve una mano a mi garganta.

-¿Quién mas si no? - se rió.

-Luces…diferente- mi voz me volvió a llamar la atención.

-Tu también, aunque no mucho. Te ves _más _hermosa- susurro.

-¿Dónde estoy?- cuestione al tiempo que intentaba ponerme en pie.

Pero antes de intentar, siquiera, sentarme, ya estaba parada con la pared muy cerca de mi casa.

-¡Wow!- exclame asustada.

-Primero que nada, estas en mi habitación, por si no la recuerdas- dijo Felix a mis espaldas, me gire y lo vi muy sonriente-. Ahora, debes entender que no eres más humana y que…tus simples movimientos son mucho más rápidos de lo normal. Debes aprender a moderarlos.

-¿No soy humana?-pregunte incrédula.

-Cielos…-suspiro Feliz, negando con la cabeza- ¿Por qué mejor no te sientas?

Intente caminar pero cuando lo hice termine arriba de Feliz, en la cama. Espere el calor de mis mejillas, ya que era un momento vergonzoso, pero este nunca llego. Toque mis mejillas y estas estaban a temperatura normal.

-Tendremos tiempo para esto luego-murmuro Felix debajo de mí, mientras ponía sus manos en mi cintura y acariciaba mi cuello con su nariz. Luego me acomodo a su lado- ¿Qué es lo que no recuerdas?

-Estoy…confundida-confesé agarrando mi cabeza-. Entiendo y no entiendo algunas cosas.

-¿Cómo que?

-¿Qué soy? Te recuerdo, se quien eres, pero no…-una fuerte punzada en la cabeza me hizo chillar de dolor.

-Generalmente, nosotros no tenemos dolores de cabeza-me dijo Felix abrazándome-. Me pone feliz que me recuerdes- yo rodee su cintura con mis brazos y hundí mi cara en su gran pecho.

-Se tu nombre, se que eres especial para mi, pero no recuerdo como es que te conozco- susurre contra su piel-. Cuéntame todo- pedí al mirarlo a los ojos.

Me sonrió y comenzó el relato, lo escuche con atención, algunas cosas las sabía y otras no, pero mi cerebro las recordó al instante que las pronuncio. Recordé mi venganza, tenía que planear las cosas para ir tras ellos.

-Carlisle esta aquí-afirme al recordar que lo había visto.

-Si y no sabemos hasta cuando-dijo Felix-. Por eso tenemos que marcharnos.

-¿Marcharnos?-repetí- ¿A dónde?

-A donde el no pueda olerte, oírte y mucho menos verte-dijo guardando un poco de ropa en un bolso de cuero negro.

-¿Y Aro esta de acuerdo en dejarnos ir?-pregunte algo recelosa.

-Lo tomo de mala gana, pero entendió que era mejor así.

-Pero… ¿Dónde?-insistí.

-A un hotel- dijo mirándome fijamente, no se mueca debo haber tenido para que Felix se carcajeara-. No te voy a violar- me aseguro- pero no prometo nada.

-¡Te escuche!-le reprendí divertida.

-Olvide que eras una de nosotros- sonrió- ¿Lista?

-Lista-afirme segura.

-Esto te encantara-tomo mi mano y comenzamos a correr.

Pasamos por un sinfín de pasillos, por momento pensaba que nos estrellaríamos en una pared, pero estas desaprecian en el último segundo. Pronto estábamos fuera del castillo y un delicioso aroma llego a mi sensible sentido del olfato.

-¿Qué es ese olor?-pregunte maravillada, olfatee el aire y se me hizo agua la boca.

-Ese, es el olor de nuestra comida-dijo sonriendo.

-La garganta me arde-lleve una mano al cuello, como si eso bajara el ardor.

-Lo se y más para un recién nacido- lo último lo dijo mas para si mismo-. Ponte esto- me tendió unos lentes negros.

-¿Es para…? No es de día, por si no te has dado cuenta.

-Que tus ojos rojos no llamen tanto la atención-explico y se puso sus lentes- Y no soy estúpido, se que es de noche.

-¿Ojos rojos?-pregunte entre confundida y asombrada.

-Bella, eres un vampiro- dijo como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo- Y aun no te has visto en el espejo- me miro y me dedico una sonrisa picara-. Iremos al hotel, nos registraremos y luego iremos a cazar.

-¿Cazar?-pregunte, una vez mas, confundida.

-Te lo explicare luego ¿Si?- suspiro cansado y paso uno de sus brazos por mi cintura-. No respires, por lo que más quieras, no lo hagas- dijo en tono serio y me encamino fuera del portón del castillo.

El exquisito olor ahora me pego con mayor fuerza, haciendo que retrocediera por el impacto, pero pronto todo se volvió confuso, mi vista se había nublado y lo único que quería era enterrar mis dientes en el cuello de las personas que caminaban por el lugar.

Me solté del brazo de feliz y me lance a la primera presa que tenía a mano. Luego todo pasó muy rápido, la mujer a la que estaba por atacar desapareció junto con todo el ambiente iluminado, ahora solo sentía la fría pared presionarse fuertemente contra mi mejilla, mientras mis manos estaban pegadas a la espalda.

-¡Suéltame!- le espete a Felix.

-¿Quieres tranquilizarte y usar la cabeza por un minuto?-pregunto molesto a la vez que presionaba el agarre de mis manos.

Con un rápido movimiento, logre pegarle con una de mis piernas en su abdomen, con todas mis fuerzas, haciendo que por un momento su agarre se aflojara un poco. Eso fue suficiente para soltarme por completo y darle una patada en su pecho, mandándolo a volar hacia la otra pared del oscuro callejón.

Me apresure a llegar fuera de ese apestoso callejón para saltar al primero que se me pasara por enzima. Pero antes de llegar al final del pasillo una sombra oscura se paro en medio obstruyéndome el paso.

-¿A dónde crees que vas, Isabella?- pregunto Felix con voz ronca y afilada.

Antes de que pudiera contestar, o reaccionar, me encontraba nuevamente en la pared, pero ahora solo era sostenida por una mano de Felix, que estrangulaba mi cuello.

-Escucha bien lo que te voy a decir- sus ojos estaban ensombrecidos y ya no me miraban como antes-. No puedes cazar a los humanos como si nada. Si no quieres morir a manos de quien te convirtió, será mejor que te comportes y hagas caso en lo que te digo.

Agarré con mis manos su enorme brazo en un intento de romperlo, pegaba patadas por todos lados pero el ni se inmutaba. Me separo un poco de la pared y me golpeo con esta.

-¿Debo hacerte entrar en razón a golpes?- sus ojos ahora estaban negros y me meraban con furia, su cara estaba crispada por el enojo-. No me hagas lastimarte, Bella. No quiero hacerlo, créeme- deje de forcejar, su agarre me estaba doliendo- ¿Estas mas calmada?

-Eso creo- susurre, dejando caer mis brazos a mis costados.

Suspiro pesadamente y me depositó en el suelo, se quedo unos minutos frente a mí, quizás, esperando a que le golpeara o saliera corriendo, pero en ese momento me encontraba sumamente aturdida ¿Qué era lo que me estaba pasando? ¿Por qué me estaba comportando como un animal?

-No haré nada, lo prometo- levante mi mirada para que viera que no estaba mintiendo. Sus ojos aun estaban negros y la cara crispada, asintió y busco algo en el suelo.

Cuando se reunió conmigo me lace a sus brazos, le abrace con todas mis fuerzas-

-Lo siento- me disculpe contra su pecho. Me sentía fatal, por el mal trago que le había echo pasar. Pronto sentí sus brazos rodear mi cuerpo y estrecharme contra el suyo,

-Lamento haberte golpeado y tratarte de esa manera, pero…

-No tienes que hacerlo- Levante mi cabeza y pude ver que sus ojos rojos habían vuelto, pero ahora mostraban dolor, tristeza y arrepentimiento-. Tú me aconsejaste y yo no te hice caso…-Tome su cara entre mis manos y la acerque a la mía-. Tú solo hiciste lo que estaba bien, no importa si eso implicaba atarme- rió y beso dulcemente mis labios.

-No discutiré contigo, por que tienes razón-dijo enderezándose y entrelazando sus dedos en mi espalda-. Es verdad, no me hiciste caso y casi mueres- frunció el ceño-. Lo bueno es que todo ya paso, ahora vámonos-beso mi cabeza y dejo su mano en mi cintura.

Caminamos a paso lento por las calles, aunque no respiraba, podía sentir aquel olor, por lo que me estaba torturando, pero le había prometido a Felix no hacer nada. Apreté mi agarre a su cintura y escondí mi rostro en su costado, aspirando su aroma, que dudaba mucho que fuera de alguna colonia.

-Ya llegamos, aguanta un poco más- me susurro en el oído mientras acariciaba mi costado con su mano y depositaba besos en mi cabeza.

El ambiente cambio de caluroso a uno más fresco. Desenterré mi cara de Felix y mire la limpia y luminosa recepción del costoso hotel.

-Quédate aquí- me ordeno y se marcho a donde estaba la recepcionista, que le sonreía con un poco más que simple amabilidad.

Un incontenible gruñido se escapo de mis labios y un par de ancianos me miraron sorprendidos, desvíe mi mirada y fui al enorme acuario que había en una pared.

-¿Eso es todo lo que necesita?-pregunto la chillona y melosa voz de la recepcionista, que intentaba sonar sexy y lo único que lograba era que sonara ahogada y estúpida. Me gire para ver el espectáculo.

-Si-dijo Felix, con todo el poder de persuasión y deslumbramiento recargándose en el mostrador- ¿Sería mucho pedir que no nos molestaran? Ya sabes, eso de servicio a la habitación, mucama, llamadas, etc.

-C-Claro, n-no se preocupe por e-eso- tartamudeo patéticamente.

-Gracias-sonrió y creo haber visto caer la braga de la mujer, lo cual me causo mucha gracia y no pude reprimir una carcajada, llevándome varias miradas sorprendidas.

Felix camino hacia mi con una sonrisa de suficiencia y completamente orgulloso de su acto.

-¿Quieres sacar esa estúpida sonrisa de tu cara?-pregunte molesta, todo signo de diversión se había borrado.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Celosa?- se burlo.

-Por supuesto que no-le arrebate las llaves y camine hacia el ascensor. Cuando llegue apreté el botón, con un poco más de fuerza ya que termine hundiéndolo.

La estruendosa carcajada de Felix me termino de molestar y me gire a próximo ascensor, apretándolo ahora con un poco mas de delicadeza, las puertas se abrieron y entre pisando fuerte. En cuento las puertas se cerraron estaba acorralada en una de las esquinas del ascensor.

-No tienes por que ser tan celosa-dijo con voz ronca en mi oído- Prefiero a la vampirizas de belleza sobrenatural.

-Vaya, eso me hace sentir mucho mejor-dije con sarcasmo, intentando sacármelo de enzima-. Te recuerdo que yo era humana antes.

-Y una muy hermosa, por cierto- sentí sus labios rozar mi cuello-. La única que me cautivo- deposito húmedos y calientes besos por mi cuello- ¿Sabes? Te ves adorable cuando te molestas- se separo para mirarme y estampo sus labios contra los míos.

Un suave carraspeo nos interrumpió y ambos miramos al hombre mayor, entrar al ascensor y posicionarse frente a nosotros, de espaldas. Felix enterró su cara en el hueco de mi cuello y hombro, y comenzó a sacudirse de la risa. Yo hice lo mismo ya que me había contagiado.

El sonido del un pequeño timbre nos informó que ya habíamos llegado a nuestro piso.

-Mira esto-me susurro Felix, pero antes de que pudiera decir o reaccionar, una mano agarro mi nalga derecha y la apretó fuertemente.

Mire a Felix molesta por el acto, pero este giro la cabeza y le guiñó el ojo al hombre que nos miraba con la boca abierta y completamente rojo. Las puertas se cerraron y Felix se comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

-Eso no fue divertido-dije aun molesta por el acto.

-Vamos, Bella-Paso un brazo por mis hombros-. Admítelo, si lo fue- se rió un poco más.

-Como sea-dije zanjando el tema, pero una sonrisa se extendió por mis labios, si había sido divertido.

Llegamos a nuestra habitación y prendimos las luces, el lugar era enorme y hermoso, parecía una suite para personas adineradas, recién casadas.

Unos brazos se cerraron en mi cintura y me pegaron a un musculoso pecho, unos labios repartieron besos y mordidas por una parte de mi cuello. Cerré los ojos por la sensación que me estaba provocando, tire mi cabeza hacia atrás, dándole acceso completo a mi cuello. Sus manos acariciaban mi cintura y mi abdomen.

No se en que momento quede frente a él y lo besaba con desesperación, pasión y excitación, mis manos se aferraron a su cabello y mis piernas se enrollaron en su cintura. Sus manos acariciaron mis piernas y ascendieron hasta llegar a la blusa, se metieron dentro de esta y tocaron mi piel desnuda. Un gemido se escapo de mis labios y se perdieron en los suyos.

Algo suave toco mi espalda, estábamos en la cama. Con desesperación Felix arrancó mi blusa y la tiro por algún lado del cuarto, imite su acción y pase mis dedos por su musculoso pecho, contornee los músculos de su estomago y brazos.

En menos de medio minuto, estábamos completamente desnudos, refregando nuestros cuerpos con anhelo y deseo. Felix besaba nuevamente mi cuello y ahora mis gemidos eran incontenibles, poco a poco fue descendiendo hasta llegar a mis pechos, donde los torturo con su boca y lengua, arquee mi espalda y enterré mis dedos en su pelo acercándolo más a mí.

-Bella…-murmuro con voz ronca y sexy… ¡Un momento! Esa no era la voz de Felix.

Mire mis manos y estas ya no tenían el cabello corto y oscuro de Felix, ahora era de color cobrizo, era un poco mas largo y estaba completamente desordenado. El desconocido levanto la cara y no me tope con los ojos rojos que conocía, ahora eran dorados y su cara no era la misma, tenía facciones perfectas, nariz recta, pómulos pronunciados, mandíbula ancha…

-¿Edward?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**¡Tan tan taaaaaaaaaaan! =0 **_

_**¡Hola mis amores! ¿Cómo están? Espero que muy, muy bien =) Chicas cierren la boca que les va a entrar una mosca xD. Naaa, las comprendo, yo quede así cuando se me ocurrió.**_

_**¿Y? ¿Que les pareció? Este cap fue dedicado, pura y exclusivamente a Bella, Felix y….un Edward colado xD. Sep, ya Bella fue convertida y esta entre confundida y sorprendida por muchas cosas. Felix la llevo fuera del castillo por mandato de Aro, para que Carlisle no sospechara o indagara en nada.**_

_**Por cierto, he estado pensando en hacer una tercera parte o.o. Sep, verán, esta parte es la de venganza, o sea, la transformación de Bella, la mentira de los Vulturis, el romance, etc. Tengo pensado que en la tercera parte sea algo más de Edward y Bella, como que Edward se contiene a ver a Bella de otra manera, ya saben, como la mujer que es y Bella le va a demostrar que ella ya creció. Pero no se, no es nada confirmado todavía, quien sabe con la cabeza que tengo que las cosas cambien y termine toda la historia en esta secuela, pero no se, solo se los comento, ustedes me dirán que piensan.**_

_**Lamento la demora, sinceramente, el cap lo tenia prácticamente planeado en mi cabeza y lo iba a publicar el sábado, pero salí a la casa de una amiga y bue… no pude. Lo iba a publicar el domingo, o sea, ayer, pero la….porquería de la computadora tiene un virus, y me borraba el capitulo cada dos por tres, no se cuantas lo he escrito.**_

_**¡Oh! Quiero aclarar algo para las que están leyendo mi fic de Mafia vs Amor, quiero aclararles que no se asusten. Ese fic es un Bella/Edward, el que ella este con Ángela es para que se desarrolle la historia, no juzguen xD. Igual, lo publicare cuando suba el otro cap de esa historia.**_

_**Bien, pasamos a la sección de los reviews =) **_

_**Para aquellas que dijeron que era Chelsea la que manipulaba a Bella y Felix, pos si, es ella XD. Y lo de Alice, es invento mío =)**_

_**Jazmin'Cayy**__**:**____**Con respecto a tu pregunta, te diré…si y no, digamos que Felix no solo esta con ella por deseo sexual, si bien también es parte de lo que siente, va a empezar a quererla de verdad. Gracias por tu comentario y por leerme =D**_

_**ANONIMO=MARY**__**: woa! Dejaste al menos un diminutivo de un nombre xD. Gracias por el comentario xD. Me mareaste un poco, pero confieso, me encanta recibir reviews largo, muy largos xD. Lo que pediste lo tuviste, un poco de acción entre Bella y Felix. Lamento haberme tardado, espero que sepas entender, hubiera sabido el sábado, pero se me complico como siempre u.u**_

_**Mechiikagome:**__** Le das muy poco crédito a Felix, de echo todas piensan que él es malo, pero no, el es mas bueno que el pan xD. Él no sabe absolutamente nada de lo que sus amos están haciendo, el solo cree lo que ellos dicen y se deja guiar por el falso amor que siente por Bella, el es un cero a la izquierda, xD. Como la mayoría de los que están con Bella. Gracias por el comentario y espero que me sigas leyendo =)**_

_**Bella de Cullen swan**__**: Gracias, siempre me dejas lindos comentarios, desde la primer historia =). Si Carlisle la hubiera visto, se habría podrido todo y sería demasiado rápido xD. Todavía no entramos en la parte del conflicto xD. Esta historia se desarrollara mucho con la pareja, estando Edward en el medio y no estándolo. Juju. Gracias de nuevo, besos =P**_

_**Alice_Cullen**__**: Seee, la esposa de Aro lo encontró viendo revistas pornos y le dejo varios moretones en la cara xDDD. Naaa, como bien sabemos el olor de Bella es un poco diferente al resto de los humanos y bueno…Aro estaba transformado con cara toda fea, así con mucha hambre, y para no matar a Bella del susto prefirió que se quedara en el oscuro, además… ¿no es mas emocionante así?. Gracias por escribir =)**_

_**Lili-little-witch**__**: No, Edward no fue con Carlisle, si no ya habrían detenido la transformación de Bella, Gracias por pasarte a leer mi historia y dejarme un lindo comentario =)**_

_**Crystal Butterfly 92**__**: Si ella va a quemar esa linda casa que todos conocemos, xD. Y no va a haber nadie adentro, y créeme que Bella le va a dar una lección a Demetri, ella aun esta muy molesta por que le mataron a su mamá. Gracias por pasarte y dejar un comentario =)**_

_**paoLaaaEvans**__**: Menos mas que no te conozco, o vivimos cerca, si no ya me hubieras estrangulado xDDDD. Si a todas nos gusta esa casa, pero es mi fic y la voy a destruir muajajajajaja xDDD. Tus cambios de humor no son nada comparados como los de Edward xDDD, me has hecho reír de lo lindo.**_

_**Chicas y chicos, si es que los hay, si están levanten la mano xD. Mil millones de gracias por sus 40 reviews, pedí que me hicieran llegar a los 145 y me dieron mucho más, mil gracias. Que tal si llegamos a los 200, ¿es mucho? No creo xD**_

_**Espero sus comentarios de los que le pareció este cap y si pueden lléguense a mis otras historias.**_

_**Nos vemos, ¡las quiero un montón!**_

_**Melo**_


	6. Chapter 6

**-****Capitulo 6-**

**BELLA POV**

-¿Edward?-pregunte más que sorprendida.

El aludido me miro tiernamente, como cuando era una niña. Al llamarlo por su nombre sus labios se estiraron hacia un lado, dándome esa sonrisa tan característica de él.

Mis ojos estaban más abiertos de lo normal, mirando hacia alguna parte, mi quijada estaba desencajada y mis manos…mis manos no las sentía. Solo una pregunta rondaba mi cabeza ¿Qué carajos estaba pasando aquí?

Sentí algo moverse en mi cuerpo y fija la mirada rápidamente en mi _nuevo_ acompañante, se acomodo hasta quedar a unos centímetros de mi cara, sus manos acunaron mi rostro y con sus pulgares daba deliciosos y dulces, torturosamente dulces, caricias en mi mis mejillas.

-Te extrañe-murmuro tiernamente, con esa voz tan sedosa, tan aterciopelada, tan encantadora.

No podía articular palabra, ni siquiera mover mi cuerpo, estaba completamente aturdida y confundida, muy confundida. No se que cara tenía en esos momentos, pero de seguro era todo un poema ya que él soltó una risita.

Pegue un pequeño salto al sentir sus labios contra los míos, mis manos que yacían a cada lado de mi cuerpo, comenzaron a picarme y solas se acomodaron en el cabello de Edward, mis labios se acomodaron en los suyos y comenzaron a corresponderle el beso. Ambos abrimos nuestras bocas al mismo tiempo, dándonos el completo acceso a ellas. Nuestras lenguas se movieron sincronizadas, como si ya se conocieran. Me sentía en las nubes al ver que me correspondía con la misma intensidad que yo.

Sus manos acariciaban mi rostro, como queriendo memorizarlo, lentamente las bajo por mi cuello y lo sentó tensarse, se separo bruscamente de mi y miro un punto fijo en mi cuello, pasando la yema de sus dedos, frunció el ceño y me miro.

-No tenías que llegar a estos extremos- dijo molesto.

-¿Sabes quien soy?-pregunta estúpida, pero quería escuchar la respuesta.

-Por supuesto que si-me beso unos minutos y susurro contra mis labios- Eres mi hermosa Bella.

Beso y lamió mi cuello, mientras sus manos torturaban mis pechos, sus pulgares acariciaban mis pezones, poniéndolos erectos, los pellizcó levemente, haciendo que arqueara mi espalda y soltara en intenso gemido. Una de sus manos abandono uno de mis pecho, y la bajo contorneando mi costado, acaricio mi cadera y mi muslo, subió nuevamente hasta mi abdomen y fue bajando hasta mi intimidad, donde la masajeo lentamente.

-Edward…-gemí al sentir sus caricias, mi cuerpo se retorcía bajo el suyo, ante cada caricia, beso y palabras.

Dejo de lamer mi cuello y repartió besos por todo este, subiendo por mi mandíbula hasta llegar a mis labios que los devoro con desesperación y le correspondí de igual forma. Solté un grito cuando sentí unos de sus dedos dentro de mi intimidad.

-Los años te han favorecidos increíblemente y no por que seas un vampiro-susurro contra mis labios.

Entonces entre en razón y me senté rápidamente empujándolo.

-¿Qué sucedes?-pregunto…

-¿Felix?

-¿Estas bien?-acarició mi rostro, mirándome preocupado.

-¿Si…?-contesté dudosa y aturdida, tanto que sonó como una pregunta.

Mire a mi alrededor en busca de Edward, pero no había nadie allí, más que Felix y yo.

-¿Qué paso?-insistió- Íbamos bien, decías mi nombre y gemi…

-¿Qué?-pregunte, interrumpiéndole, sorprendida. Pero me arrepentí al instante en que vi que fruncía su seño.

Se acomodo en la cama, se cruzo de brazos y me miro con furia. Estaba molesto y estaba claro que lo empeoraría si le contaba lo que había vivido, pensado o lo que fuera que me había pasado. Como si nada hubiera pasado, me acerque a él y me senté sobre sus piernas, besando su cuellos.

-Bella-su voz sonaba cortante y destilaban su enojo- ¿Qué paso?

-Olvídalo- tome sus manos, que aun estaban cruzadas sobre su pecho y las pase por mi cintura, mientras yo acomodaba mis brazos en su cuello.

-No, Bella- me corrió levemente y me miro, ahora un poco más suave. Se que no era el momento, pero me sentí rechazada- ¿Qué fue lo que paso? No soy tan estúpido como para no haberlo notado y dejar como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Lo siento-me disculpe sin mirarlo y suspire- Ni yo se que fue lo que paso, solo…de un momento a otro no estabas y…

-¿No estaba?-pregunto confundido.

-No. Estaba…-me hundí aun más en mi lugar, no me atrevía a decirle.

-Fantaseaste con otro- su voz sonó molesta y triste, eso me obligo a levantar la mirada.

-¡No!- me apresure a decir-. Bueno, no entiendo muy bien que es lo que paso, pero Edward apareció de repente y…

-¡¿Edward?!- oh-oh

-¿Me vas a escuchar o me estarás interrumpiendo a cada rato?-pregunte molesta, así jamás le podría decir bien las cosas, pero al parecer el no quería escucharme.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres que escuche? ¿Qué estabas pensando en otro mientras te estoy besando y acariciando? Y que para colmo estabas con ese….-cerro los ojos y me bajo de él con brusquedad.

Un fuerte golpe se escucho en la puerta, me quede atónica, me había dejado completamente sola. Había arruinado el momento, diciéndole con quien estaba _fantaseando_ o lo que sea, pero por una parte estaba…feliz, Edward me había dicho que me extrañaba, que estaba hermosa y me había besado y otras cosas más. Suspire frustrada, me tire en la cama y tape mi cara con la almohada.

Sentía ganas de gritar, de descargar toda la frustración que sentía, pero lo único que hice fue desgarrar la almohada con mis dientes, no me satisfació, por lo que tome la otra y la termine de romper, al final tuvo el mismo resultado. Tenía ganas de romper algo, morder, destrozar, mi garganta ardía, tenía un extraño gusto en mi boca y anhelaba saciarlo con algo caliente y delicioso. Gruñí molesta, me tire boca abajo y grite contra el colchón, me importo muy poco que quizás los vecinos me escucharan.

Felix no volvió en toda la noche, es más, creo que ni siquiera estaba en el departamento del hotel. Lo último que había escuchado de él, había sido una puerta azotarse fuertemente, tampoco me moleste en ir a ver si estaba, temía que si me veía me rompiera el cuello o quien sabe que. Y no lo culpaba, estoy segura que si yo hubiera estado en su lugar habría actuado de la misma manera, quizás peor.

Pronto la habitación comenzó a tornarse de un color anaranjado, me levante de un salto y me acerque a la ventana. Estaba amaneciendo. Era la primera vez, en doce años, que volvía a ver al señor sol saludarme desde el horizonte. Sonreí ante lo infantil que estaba siendo, pero me era muy emocionante y hermoso volver a verlo.

-Lo lamento-me gire bruscamente al escuchar la voz de Felix a mis espaldas. Estaba parado en el umbral de la puerta, mirando al suelo-. Lamento haberme ido y de…-no lo deje continuar ya que estampe mis labios con los de él.

-¿Siempre te estas disculpado de los errores que _tu_ no cometes?-le pregunte divertida, pero feliz de que estuviera a mi lado de nuevo.

-Cometí un error al dejarte sola y no…escucharte.

-Puede que en eso tengas razón- él aun miraba a alguna parte del suelo, me estaba esquivando la mirada, me dolía verle así. Tome su rostro entre mis manos y le obligue a que me mirara-. Pero la culpa es totalmente mía y no me discutas-le interrumpí cuando vi que estaba a punto de replicar- Tu no estaba pensando o lo que sea con otro vampiro…

-Estabas diciendo mi nombre-me corto, su mirada reflejaba la angustia y tristeza, nunca me imagine ver a alguien como Felix en ese estado. ¡Oh! Bueno, quitando cuando Emmett lloro cuando me tuve que ir con mi mamá.

-Gemías y te retorcías a cada caricia _mía_-ahora sonaba molesto. Intente calmarle acariciando su rostro.

-No entiendo, yo decía el nombre de Edward y bueno...ya sabes-me apresure a decir cuando le vi fruncir el ceño, no quería hacerlo enojar de nuevo- Hable con él, me dijo muchas cosas, no se si producto de mi imaginación…la verdad no entiendo nada.

-También hablabas conmigo y estaba al cien por ciento seguro de que me mirabas a _mi_, no a otro- enredo sus brazos en mi cintura y enterró su cara en mi hombro- Tampoco se que es lo que esta pasando.

-Lo lamento-le acaricie la espalda-. De verdad, lo lamento.

-Ya no importa, Bella-suspiro resignado y me estrecho aun más.

-Si que importa-me separa para mirarle-. Lastime al vampiro que más quiero, como no va a importar.

El semblante serio y triste de Felix fue cambiando conforme entendía las palabras que le había dicho. Su cara se ilumino y me regalo la más hermosa de las sonrisas que antes podía haber visto en él.

-Yo también te quiero- me reí, pero no por la confesión, si no por que parecía un niño pequeño con un juguete nuevo, estaba muy emocionado.

-Me alegra que correspondas mis sentimientos-me acerqué a él y le bese suavemente, me correspondió de inmediato- ¿Continuamos lo de anoche?-pregunte seductoramente.

-Me encantaría, créeme que me encantaría, pero….tienes que alimentarte.

-No tengo hambre-mentí- Bueno, no exactamente de sangre-rió fuertemente.

-Bella, tu no te ves los ojos, pero yo si y están completamente negros- acaricio mi nariz con uno de sus dedos- Y puedo apostar lo que sea a que estas deseosa de probar comida.

Suspire resignada, haciendo que él riera nuevamente. Se inclino y capturo sus labios con los míos, sus besos eran únicos, pero no me pude contener al compararlos con los de Edward, aunque extrañamente, los sentía, casi, iguales. Se separo de mí y acaricio mi cara.

-Tenemos que ir a buscar alimento.

-¿A dónde? Es pleno día- tomo mi mano y me saco del departamento.

-Al castillo. Heidi tiene algunos bocadillos que solo son para ti- me sonrió y me entrego una capa gris oscura

-¿Y Carlisle?-pregunte colocándomela.

-Tranquila, tenemos ese problema arreglado.

No entendí muy bien, pero me deje guiar por Felix.

**EDWARD POV**

Me encontraba sentado en el sillón de mi habitación, todos en la casa se habían marchado a cazar ya que no aguantaban la ansiedad de no tener noticias de Carlisle, aunque ya había llamado hacía solo un par de horas, pero eso no era lo que me tenía preocupado, no, ansioso, tampoco, pensativo, bueno, no podía describir como me sentía en ese momento.

Lo único que podía describir la escena que había vivido hacia tan solo un par de horas. Una experiencia que nadie me quitaría de la cabeza ni de mi corazón. Feliz, así era como me encontraba, o algo así. Había visto a Bella, a mi pequeña y hermosa Bella, la había tenido debajo de mí, le había acariciado el rostro y bueno…otras cosas más. No entendía muy bien que era lo que había pasado, pero tampoco me importaba, no mucho.

Hacía un par de días habíamos conocido a un pequeño aquelarre de vampiros que llego a la ciudad, por suerte para los humanos, ellos eran vegetarianos, un alivio para nosotros también. Habíamos congeniado completamente y nos servían para mantener la cabeza ocupada en otra cosa que no fuera nuestro padre.

Y a mí si que me la tuvo ocupada y lo digo por la hermosa vampiriza que conocí de ese aquelarre. Su nombre es Elena, es hermosa, su sonrisa es cautivadora y es condenadamente sexy, me sorprendí al ver como coqueteaba con ella al primer segundo en que la vi. Al principio se hizo la difícil, pero sabía que lo hacía con el simple hecho de que la deseara aun más.

Pero, hace solo un par de horas estaba acostada en este mismo sillón, completamente desnuda y a mi merced. Estaba completamente loca con mis caricias, he de decir que poder leer la mente te facilitaba mucho las cosas, eso me hacía recordar a Mel Gibson en la película _Lo que ellas quieren_, pero yo no me había probado productos femeninos ni tampoco me había electrocutado de humano.

La cuestión es que de un momento a otro, Elena había desaparecido…

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

_**¡Hola mis amores! ¿Cómo están? Espero que muy, muy bien. Me volví a tardar, lo se, pero debo decir que mi compu esta muriendo. No tiene un virus, tiene 200 xD y me esta matando la computadora. Se suponía que este sábado la iban a formatear, para borrar el virus, pero el técnico no estaba y bla, bla, bla. La cuestión es que no se si la llevo en estos días para que la arreglen y no se cuando voy a volver a actualizar, por eso se los digo de antemano.**_

_**Bien, ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Ah? ¿No entienden? Yo tampoco xD, naaa, claro que yo si entiendo y ustedes lo entenderán mas adelante. Solo diré que estoy satisfecha con lo que escribí, me gusto como quedo, me gusto el POV de Edward xD, no me pude contener al describir la peli de Mel, que por cierto me encanta.**_

_**Con respecto a la tercera secuela, no se, lo estoy pensando, estoy organizando las ideas y acomodándolos en capítulos para ver que es lo que queda al final, pero como siempre trato de idear algo, siempre, pero siempre, algo me pasa que termino cambiando las cosas. Es como que tentara a la suerte y esta se burlara de mi cuando las cosas no salen como quiero.**_

_**Como por ejemplo hoy, me había decidido a no actualizar hasta que mi pc estuviera arreglada, pero quise actualizar igual, no saben la cantidad de veces que he escrito este cap, siempre que escriba mucho, la pc me lo borraba, no saben la frustración que tengo, por eso la are cortita, y me iré.**_

_**Lamento no contestar los cometarios hoy y espero que este cap haya aclarado algunas dudas. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, estamos en el cap 6 y casi llegamos a los 200 y todo gracias a ustedes, yo y muchas otras escritoras no tendríamos el éxito o inspiración si no fuera por sus hermosos comentarios dándonos ánimos y granas de seguir escribiendo.**_

_**Les mando un abrazo y beso ENORME! Espero sus comentarios y nos estamos viendo pronto, eso espero _**_

_**Melo**_


	7. Chapter 7

**-Capitulo 7****-**

**EDWARD POV**

-¿Pasa algo?-pregunto Elena. Abrí mis ojos estaba mas que sorprendido. ¿En que momento había vuelto a aparecer?

-Nada-mentí, sentándome en el sillón para ordenar un poco mi cabeza, ¿Acaso estaba teniendo alucinaciones? Sacudí un poco la cabeza y me levante en busca de mi ropa.

-¿A dónde vas?-pregunto seductoramente Elena, enrollando sus brazos en mi cuello, apegando su pecho en mi espalda.

-El clímax se acaba de ir por el inodoro- desenrosque sus brazos delicadamente y la senté en el sillón.

-¿Y eso que importa?-estaba molesta, pero la ignore, mi ropa estaba tirada por toda mi habitación, incluyendo la de Elena-. La podemos recuperar ¿no crees?

-Suena tentador, pero no. Gracias-encontré mis boxer y me los puse rápidamente-. Tiendo a que me gusten por mi mismo las mujeres.

-¿Qué quieres decir? _¿Se habrá dado cuenta?_-pensó.

-Si, me di cuenta- le conteste-. No me agrada ser manipulado y menos de esa manera.

-¿Eso acaso importa?- se cruzo de piernas, mientras se apoyaba con las manos a ambos lados de su cuerpo-. Es solo sexo casual, Ed.

-Como dije antes…-la mire con el seño fruncido-...El clímax se fue por el inodoro- le volví a dar la espalda en busca de que lo me faltaba de mi ropa.

Era increíble, estaba el corpiño de Elena colgado en una de las aspas de ventilador, aun no entendía por que lo teníamos ya que en Forks no hace calor y nosotros no lo necesitamos de todas maneras. Cuando por fin encontré mis pantalones un fuerte estruendo resonó por toda la casa, suspire pesadamente y me puse el pantalón.

-Genial, ahora tendré que comprar una puerta nueva-bufe y me senté en el sillón.

Pase ambas manos por mi cabello, despeinándolo más de lo de costumbre ¿Qué demonios había pasado? ¿Acaso había tenido un sueño? De solo pensarlo me causo gracia, ni siquiera podía dormir. Entonces ¿Qué hacia Bella conmigo? Se suponía que ella estaba muerta. Entonces de repente la culpa me invadió ¿Qué demonios estaba por hacer con ella?

-Estaba por hacer mía a mi pequeña-susurre aterrado.

No solo la había acariciado, si que también la había besado, y tocado partes intimas de ella…Deje caer mi cabeza entre mis manos, _¿Qué demonios había pasado?,_ me repetí una y otra vez.

-¿Qué sucede, hermano?- Levante mi cabeza para ver a Jasper y Emmett en la puerta, ambos me miraban divertidos.

-No estoy de humor para soportar sus bromas-dije estrechando mis ojos. Ambos se miraron y sonrieron.

-¿Acaso el pequeño Eddy no respondió?-pregunto Emmett, solo le conteste con un fuerte gruñido, se hizo el asustado y se escondió detrás de Jasper.

-Te diste cuenta de su poder-afirmo Jasper sentándose en el suelo.

-Si.

-Me debes doscientos dólares, Emmett-se giro un poco y extendió su mano con la palma hacia arriba. Emmett gruño por lo bajo, saco su billetera y coloco el dinero en la mano de Jasper.

-¿Qué fue lo que apostaron ahora?-pregunte molesto.

-Jasper aposto a que no caerías en las manos de esa chica- Emmett me miro molesto.

-Y Emmett, aposto a que caerías ya que hace mucho que no tienes una buena noche-Jasper estaba concentrado contando el dinero- ¡Oye! ¡Aquí faltan diez dólares!

-Los desconté por que recurriste a Alice.

-¡Un momento!-les corte- ¿Ustedes sabían lo que ella estaba haciendo?

-¡Claro que si!-exclamo Emmett- Digamos que todos nos dimos cuenta-contesto calmado mientras se sentaba al lado de Jasper, estreche mis ojos.

-No te enojes, Edward- dijo Jasper, calmándome-. Era solo por diversión, si te hace sentir mejor, nosotros también casi nos abalanzamos sobre ella. Incluyendo Carlisle.

-No tienes de idea de lo bien que eso me hace sentir-le conteste con sarcasmo.

-La chica tiene un poder increíble-la alabo Emmett-. Por un momento creí que no iba a aguantar, por eso salimos todos…

-Y me dejaron a mi solo-complete.

-Por eso te decimos que no debes de enojarte-me aclaro Jasper-. Ella desde primer momento se intereso en ti, uso su don y caíste redondito-ambos rieron- ¿Qué paso que no estas con ella ahora?

Ambos me miraron sumamente interesados, habían inclinado su cuerpo hacia delante, para escuchar mi relato. No estaba muy seguro de si decirles la verdad, sabía como iban a reaccionar, pero…

-¡No la satisficiste!-grito Emmett haciendo que Jasper pegara un salto- ¡Lo sabía!

-Algo mucho peor que eso, Emmett-suspire frustrado por la estúpida interrupción.

-¡No se te paro!-volvió a gritar- Eddy te fallo ¿tanto te cuesta decir eso?

No lo aguante mas, estampe a Emmett contra el ventanal y lo mande a volar lejos de mi vista, ya no toleraba una broma más de su parte.

-¿Y bien?-pregunto Jasper divertido por la situación de Emmett.

-Estuve…pensando en otra…-mire hacia mis manos.

-Hermanito, eso no se hace. Al menos no se lo hubieras dicho-mire a Emmett que se trepaba por la ventada destrozada.

-¿En quien pensabas?-me pregunto Jasper.

-Lo diré, pero al más mínimo comentario tuyo Emmett y juro que te castrare, y esconderé tu pene para que no puedas…

-Ok, ok, no diré nada. Lo prometo-puso una mano en donde se supone que esta el corazón, yo suspire pesadamente.

-Bueno…-carraspee innecesariamente- Tuve un sueño, fantasía, no se muy bien que era…

-Al grano, Edward-me apuraron mis hermanos- ¿Con quien?

-Con Bella…-baje la mirada al suelo, no me atrevía a ver a mis hermanos, esto era demasiado vergonzoso.

El silencio era doloroso, no me atrevía a verlos, sus mentes estaban en blanco. Una vez me pregunte si los vampiros podíamos entrar en shock y hoy llegue a la conclusión de que si podemos entrar en ese estado. De pronto la estruendosa carcajada de Emmett resonó por toda la casa.

Levante la mirada y lo vi caer al suelo, sosteniendo su estomago con una mano y la otra golpeaba el suelo, dejando grandes huecos-genial ahora tendré que remodelar mi habitación por completo-, gire mi cabeza para ver a Jasper, quien miraba hacia algún lado, sus ojos estaban muy abierto, daban la sensación de que en cualquier momento se saldrían.

-¡Edward es un pedófilo!- grito Emmett entre su risa histérica, contagiando a Jasper.

-Par de idiotas- murmure.

-Ya, en serio, Edward-Jasper estaba tratando de controlarse, pero no podía.

-Estoy hablando en serio, pero si me dejaran continuar…

-Bella era una niña-dijo Emmett más calmado.

-En-lo que sea que tuve- no lo era, era una adulta- _y vaya adulta_, pensé.

-¡Carlisle!-el grito de Alice nos sobresalto a todos.

Me coloque mi camisa y baje corriendo, junto a mis hermanos, las escaleras. En la sala ya se encontraban las chicas, Alice estaba sentada en un sillón mirando hacia algún lado, por supuesto estaba teniendo una visión. Jasper se acomodo a su lado y sostuvo una de sus manos.

-¿Qué es lo que viste, Alice?-pregunto calmado.

-¿Qué le ha pasado a Carlisle?- Esme estaba en un ataque de nervios, me puse a su lado, la abrase por los hombros, para que se calmara-¿Edward?

-Carlisle esta bien-le dije para que se tranquilizara un poco- Va a llamar…

Antes de que pudiera terminar el celular de Esme comenzó a sonar, se puso tan nerviosa que el celular varias veces resbalo de sus dedos, y cayo al suelo en repetidas ocasiones, era realmente gracioso, en pocas ocasiones veíamos a Esme en ese estado.

-¡Hola!-grito desesperada una vez que contesto.

-Esme dedos de mantequilla-se burlo Emmett, ganándose una mirada envenenada de esta.

-De acuerdo. Te pondré en altavoz- se alejo el aparato del oído, apretó el botón del altavoz y lo dejo en la medita.

-Hola familia-saludo Carlisle.

-¡Hola papi!- gritaron Emmett y Alice, aunque el primero lo hizo con intencione de molestar.

-¿Cuándo vuelves?-pregunto Rosalie, ella al igual que Esme, estaba preocupada por nuestro padre.

-Mañana-aseguro y vi como mi madre se contuvo en empezar a saltar por la sala-. Tengo algunas cosas que contarles.

-¿Y que es?-inquirí.

-Ahora no puedo, se imaginaran al por que.

-¿Es bueno o malo?

-Depende de cómo lo veamos- lo dijo en un bajo susurro-. Ahora no puedo hablar mucho, me tiene vigilado. Ahí algo que están escondiendo.

-No veo nada-nos dijo Alice.

-Eso confirman mis sospechas- murmuro y supe que era para si mismo-. De todos modos, mañana les contare, ahora mismo estoy yendo hacia el aeropuerto. Adiós.

Antes de que pudiéramos contestar, Esme salio corriendo, con el celular, a su habitación, ese gesto nos hizo reír a todos.

-Sexo por teléfono…

-¡Emmett!-gritamos todos

-¿Qué?-contesto ofendido

-Respeta a nuestro padres, idiota-contesto Jasper.

-¡Oh, vamos!- elevo sus manos al aire de manera exasperada- ¿Me van a decir que ustedes no lo han hecho?

-¿Qué más da si lo hicimos o no?-cuestiono Alice- Eso es algo que a ti no te importa…

-Que pervertida eres, Alice-Emmett movió sus cejas de arriba y abajo en forma de complicidad.

-Corre, Emmett-amenazo Jasper y en medio segundo quedamos mis hermanas y yo, solos en la sala.

-Has de quererlo mucho como pasa soportarlo-le dije a Rosalie, ella simplemente se encogió de hombros y subió a su habitación.

-Carlisle me esta bloqueando lo que piensa decirnos-dijo Alice.

-Deja de ser tan chismosa-sonreí y me senté en el sillón, suspire pesadamente.

-¿Paso algo?-cuestiono sentándose a mi lado.

-¿Qué paso con el otro aquelarre?- desvíe el tema.

-Elena apareció diciendo que no estaba cómoda y que quería marcharse-sacudió la cabeza-. Esto nos vuelve a ti ¿Qué paso?

-Tú sabías que ella me estaba manipulando.

-Si lo sabía, no pensé que a ti eso te molestara-puso una mano en mi mejilla y me obligo a mirarla- Edward ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

Ni siquiera yo sabía que era lo que había pasado, no tenia una explicación para ello. Solo era conciente de que había estado con Bella, ella estaba viva, en algún lado, pero lo estaba y eso me bastaba para sonreír. Sea lo que sea que estuve por hacer con ella, era lo de menos.

-Viví la mejor de las experiencias-sonreí y la abrase.

-Te lo dije- me abrazo fuertemente y pensó- _Ahí que buscarla._

**BELLA POV**

-¿Seguro que podemos volver al castillo?-cuestione cuando vi que caminábamos en dirección al castillo.

-Si no lo estuviera no te llevaría ¿no crees?-sonrió y apretó dulcemente mi mano.

-¿Y que pasa con Carlisle?- cuestione, sabía que él aun se encontraba allí.

-Descuida, él ya debe estar partiendo al aeropuerto.

-¿Ya se va?-pregunte un poco desilusionada.

-No te entiendo-se carcajeo-. Primero, tienes un ataque de inseguridad por saber si él esta o no. Y ahora te desilusionas por que se va…

-Deberías de comprenderme- baje mi mirada hacia mis zapatillas.

-¿Qué cosa?-cuestiono parando la marcha.

-Yo quise mucho a Carlisle…

-Si, Bella, claro que te entiendo-enrolló sus brazos por mis hombros y me pego a su pecho.

-Es tan difícil para mi odiarlos, cuando ellos me dieron tanto-pase mis brazos por su cintura, mis ojos me picaban, quería llorar.

-Lo se, amor- acaricio mi espalda mientras yo soltaba pequeños sollozos-. Yo aun no entiendo como es que ellos fueron capaces de hacer eso.

-¿Qué cosa?-cuestione alzando la vista.

-Venderte-me explico-. Si bien tú eras humana, eras una niña, y que tú recuerdes ellos no te mostraron nada como para que los delataras.

-No, eran normales. Claro quitando el que sus pieles fueran duras y frías, a mi corta edad jamás pensé que se trataran de vampiros.

-Bella, déjame darte un consejo- me separo un poco de el y me miro a los ojos-. No creas todo lo que te dicen los Vulturis- arrugue el ceño confundida.

-¿Por qué?

-Ellos, muchas veces, dicen cosas para su conveniencia- me explico- Ellos se creen los reyes del mundo cuando no lo son. Por eso Bella yo no me dejaría influenciar mucho en lo que ellos te hayan dicho respecto a los Cullen.

-¿Crees que me hayan mentido?- ¿Y si realmente lo habían echo? ¿Para que? ¿Por qué culparían a los Cullen?

-No lo se- se encogió de hombros-. Pero ten mi consejo presente- asentí- Bien, es hora de que volvamos al castillo.

Beso mi frente y me tomo, nuevamente, la mano. Yo aun estaba repasando sus palabras, realmente no sabía en que pensar, si realmente los Vulturis me habían mentido yo podría volver con los Cullen. Inconcientemente una sonrisa se formo en mis labios.

Pero… ¿y si era verdad? ¿Si ellos realmente me habían vendido por su propio bien? Sacudí la cabeza alejando esos pensamientos. Felix me miro curioso, yo simplemente le sonreí y apreté su mano. Ya averiguaría las cosas cuando volviera al castillo.

Cuando por fin llegamos me dispuse a ir a toda velocidad a la sala donde ellos se encontraban. No espere a que Gianna me permitiera el permiso, simplemente entre, azotando la puerta

-Bella, querida- hablo Aro, poniéndose de pie.

-Tenemos que hablar-le dije sin rodeos.

-¿En que estas pensando, Bella?-Felix me alcanzo y sujeto mi brazo.

-¿De que quieres que hablemos, querida?-inquirió Aro.

-De los Cullen-solté mi brazo del agarre de Feliz- ¿A que vino Carlisle?

-No es a que vino, nosotros lo llamamos-contesto secamente Cayo.

-¿Para que?- inquirí.

-Eso es algo que a ti no te importa, mocosa- Cayo se puso en pie, estaba por atacarme, pero Felix se puso en medio.- Apártate, Felix. Le ordeno.

-Lo siento, amo- agacho su cabeza y espere a que él se hiciera a un lado, pero eso nunca ocurrió. Felix levanto la cabeza y miro desafiante a Cayo-. Pero no puedo permitir que toque a Bella.

-Como te osas a….-no pudo terminar la frase, su voz se había desvanecido del odio y su cara se había crispado, estaba claro que se molesto al ver la rebeldía de Felix

-Tranquilos, por favor- ordeno Aro levantando una mano al ver que su hermano se agazapaba para atacar-. ¿Por qué dudas de nosotros, Bella?

-No es que dude-tartamudee un quiero saber.

-Eres una mala mentirosa, querida-me regaño con dulzura- ¿Qué te hace dudar de nosotros?

-Mi cariño hacia _ellos_-no me atrevía a decir lo que Felix me había aconsejado, no iba a permitir que por mi imprudencia lo lastimaran.

-¿Cariño?-dijo Cayo con sorna- ¿Después de lo que hicieron contigo?

-Bella, se que es difícil para ti olvidarte de ellos y con todo lo que hicieron- Aro ignoro el comentario de su hermano-. Te diré a que vino- me tomo de la mano y me encamino hacia el pequeño estudio que estaba detrás de la sala.

Me rehusé a soltar la mano de Felix, por lo que lo termine de arrastrar conmigo. Aro no dijo nada respecto a ello, agradecí en silencio, lo necesitaba a mi lado.

-Siéntense donde quieran- ofreció.

Mire a Felix de reojo y este me reprocho con la mirada, casi podía escuchar sus pensamientos y ahora me arrepentía de haber entrado sin meditarlo. Le suplique con la mirada un perdón, él suavizo su semblante y me beso en la sien.

-Bien-dijo Aro una vez que nos acomodamos en los sillones-. Nosotros fuimos quienes llamamos a Carlisle a que viniera, le pedimos que viniera cuando a él le quedara cómodo. Como sabrás el tiempo para nosotros transcurre de forma indiferente, para mi un día puede ser como un siglo o mas, ya perdí el concepto de tiempo.

A lo que voy, es que mi viejo amigo llego en un momento inoportuno. El día en que iba a transformarte. Por más que él estuviera en la estancia, eso no me impediría que cumpliera con lo que habías deseado.

-¿Puedo pregunta preguntar para que?

-Para asegurarnos de que no cometiera, nuevamente, el mismo error-movió la mano de forma indiferente para luego agregar-. No es de mi agrado ir quemando casa y matar a humanos, claro si no son para comer-sus ojos brillaron con malicia-. Ya anteriormente te había comentado que nosotros somos la ley de los de nuestro mundo. No puedo permitir que errores como los que cometió Carlisle se repitan con frecuencia.

-Él estuvo a unos pasos de nosotros, cuando la llevaba a transformarla- intervino Felix- ¿Noto su olor, o la reconoció?

-Pueden sentirse tranquilos, no lo noto-nos aseguro. No se por que pero me sentí terriblemente mal- ¿Sigue en pie tu venganza, Bella?

-Por supuesto-asegure, por mas afecto que le tuviera a ellos, eso no desminuía ni un poco la venganza que tenía preparada-. Aunque me duela, la decisión esta tomada.

-Espero que esta charla aya disipado tus dudas- dijo poniéndose en pie y camino hacia la puerta, una vez que llego a esta se giro para mirarme- Por cierto, debes alimentarte- volvió a la puerta y giro la perilla- ¡Oh!- exclamo antes de volverse hacia mi-. También debes estrenarte, estaré ansioso por ver la paliza a Demetri.

Por fin salio de la habitación, dejándonos a Felix y a mi solos. El silencio era incomodo, no me atrevía a mirarlo, sabía que ahora me regañaría, por lo que me apresure a hablar.

-Lo siento…

-Aquí no- dijo con voz dura- Vamos a mi habitación.

Se paro y voló prácticamente fuera del estudio, me pare de un salto y lo seguí.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

_**¡Hola a todas! ¡Tanto tiempo verdad! U.u si lo siento, me he tardado muchísimo, excusas no tengo, así que si se enojan las entiendo, fue culpa mía.**_

_**En fin, lo importante es que volví ¿o no? xD. Las deje muy confundidas con eso de Bella y Edward, lo lamento…esperen, no lo lamento xD. Es que fue algo que se me ocurrió y dije "seee, conexión de almas o como les guste llamarlo". Me preguntaron que si Elena era de Despertar. Ahora yo pregunto ¿Es de la otra serie de vampiros? ¿La que se llama crónicas vampiricas? Si realmente es de ahí, juro con toda mi inocencia, que no tenía la menor intención de poner el nombre por ese significado, simplemente lo puse por que fue el primero que me vino a la mente xD**_

_**Ahora me siento mal u.u Nixi Evans me confeso lo mucho que me "I HATE YOU" see, así con letras grandes y todo. He de decir en mi defensa que no me hago responsable si ustedes odian, después de leer, a Edward, eso ya pasa por ustedes, yo simplemente lo pongo en un papel y el lo cumple xD. Ahora estarán mas aliviadas al ver que Elena se marcho, si bien no lo explique en el fic, ella tiene el don de seducir a los hombres a su antojo y no solo eso, también los obliga a acostarse con ella, ósea…los manipula. Algo medio parecido a Heidi, no más que Elena es más poderoso.**_

_**He de expresar mis molestias ¬¬. Chicas el nivel de reviews esta decayendo, ¿acaso ya no les gusta la historia? Pero igual, les agradezco enormemente a los que me dejan lindo comentarios, así sea para expresar su enojo hacia mi persona jajaja **_

_**Bueno, supongo que eso es todo, por ahora. Tengo que escribir muchas cosas de otras historias, así que me retiro.**_

_**¡Espero sus comentarios! ¡Las quiero mucho!**_

_**Melo**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8**

**BELLA POV**

-¡¿Se puede saber en que demonios estabas pensando?!

Suspire profundamente, hacia una hora que estábamos en la habitación de Felix, que ahora también era la mía, y este estaba muy enojado conmigo, aunque claro que lo sabía y no le culpaba, solo me limitaba a agachar la cabeza y esperar a que el enfado se pasara.

-Lo lamento…-susurre.

-No me basta con que lo lamentes ahora, Bella-dijo entre dientes apretados. Estaba completamente encolerizado-. Ni se te ocurra decir que lo lamentas, de nuevo- me interrumpió cuando vio que abría mi boca.

Volví a suspirar y me senté en la cama a ver como Felix caminaba, como gato enjaulado, por toda la habitación. El ser vampiro le daba la _habilidad_, por así decirlo, de no cansarse.

-Aun no me entra en la cabeza- dijo más para si mismo-. ¡No lo entiendo!

-No se que quieres que diga, ya que no me puedo disculpar.

-Puedes decirme por que lo hiciste- se volvió hacia a mi y me miro seriamente.

-No lo se- confesé-. Solo me deje llevar por la emoción en ese instante, ahora que pienso con la cabeza en frío, me doy cuenta de la estupidez de la que estuve a punto de cometer.

-Una muy grande, déjame agregar- suspiro y se sentó junto a mi- No sabes el miedo que tuve de que te pudieran hacer algo-tomo mi cara entre sus manos, su mirada se había vuelto tan tierna y llena de preocupación.

No aguante mucho y me largue a sus brazos, realmente me sentía segura en sus brazos y estoy segura de que si él no hubiera estado a mi lado, yo ahora no estaría contando esta historia. Felix me acuno entre sus brazos, depositando tiernos besos por mi cabeza.

-De verdad, lo lamento mucho-dije contra su pecho.

-Lo se, lo se- me estrecho aun mas contra él.

Me sentía bien ahora que las cosas se habían calmado un poco, pero en ese momento recode que él le había echo frente a Cayo…por mi.

-¿Te castigaran?-pregunte y no me importo que mi voz sonara con miedo, por que realmente temía lo que le pudiera pasar por mi culpa.

-El amo Cayo ara lo que sea por castigarme, buscara el momento adecuado para hacerlo y no le culpo, jamás me he atrevido a hacer aquello-suspiro-. Pero no me importa, mientras que a ti no te hagan nada, lo demás no importa.

-Te quiero- subí mi cara para besar su cuello-, y lo lamento- esto último provoco que riera.

-Yo también te quiero, Bella, más de lo que te puedes imaginar- beso mi frente-. Y ya para de disculparte, agradece que de estemos bien.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?-pregunte dando por terminado el tema anterior.

Me senté a horcajadas sobre él, pasando mis brazos por su cuello. Tome el lóbulo de su oreja y jugué con el por un rato, esperando a la respuesta. Sus brazos enrollaron mi cintura y lamió mi cuello, pero inmediatamente se tenso y me deposito aun lado, poniéndose en pie.

-Tengo que alimentarte.

-Yo tengo en mente otra cosa-le insinué y, casi, sonrío cuando le vi estremecerse.

-No me tientes, Bella- sonrió y giro hacia la puerta.

-¿Qué te detiene entonces?- bese y mordisquee su cuello, esto de ser un vampiro y tener súper velocidad, me facilitaba un poco las cosas.

-De verdad, Bella, no me tientes- me aparto de él, con suma gentileza, y pude ver como sus ojos estaban negros y ardientes de deseo-. No sabes lo que he estado esperando para _eso_. Pero ahora no, tienes que alimentarte y si no lo haces, cometerás una locura y de esa si que no te vas a salvar.

Sin esperar a que yo replicara a algo, tomo mi mano y me arrastro fuera de nuestra habitación hacia los interminables pasillos del castillo, entrelacé nuestros dedos y lo seguí a regañadientes, la verdad era que no tenía hambre.

A pesar de la velocidad inhumana con la que caminábamos, los pasillos no parecían terminarse nunca, hasta que finalmente llegamos a una escalera, por la cual descendimos. Las escaleras, en forma de caracol, cada vez se ponían más oscuras y cara tantos metros aparecía una antorcha. En cierto modo era cómico, por que a las alturas, de la tecnología, en la que estábamos, era gracioso ver que todo el castillo era iluminado por tenebrosas antorchas.

Aquel camino me estaba cansando y estaba a punto de preguntar si faltaba mucho, pero de pronto se escucharon débiles sollozos y lamentos, junto con un dulzón, pero fuerte, perfume que me quemo la garganta. Apreté la maño de Felix en señal de saber lo que estaba sintiendo, él me devolvió el apretón y siguió caminando.

De un momento a otro ya no caminábamos más, no estaba conciente de lo que estaba pasando a mi alrededor, solo de ese olor, que ya había sentido antes, arañando mi garganta por dentro, cantándome, invitándome a que le probara, jurándome a que cuando lo hiciera esa horrible quemazón pararía.

-¡Bella!- me llamo Felix, gire para mirarlo y parecía molesto. Tomo mi cara entre sus manos y me obligo a mirarle, a sostenerle la mirada-. Solo quiero decirte que hasta aquí llego yo, lo que esta ahí adentro es todo tuyo. Yo estaré por los alrededores por si me necesitas, cosa que no creo. Cuando hayas terminado me llamas ¿de acuerdo?- asentí sin prestarle mucha atención.

-Bien- me soltó y abrió la puerta de madera, que no había visto-. _Migliorato un appetito._

Al momento de abrir mis ojos recobre la conciencia, de quien era y ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Extrañamente me sentía llena, como si hubiera comido un banquete para cincuenta personas yo sola, aquella quemazón había desaparecido por completo ¿Pero a causa de que había desaparecido?

Cerré mis ojos en busca de mis últimos recuerdos. Había discutido con los Vulturis, luego Felix me había regañado por hacerlo, luego me dijo que tenía que alimentarme y me llevo a los calabozos del castillo y…mire hacia abajo y en el momento en que lo hice lo lamente.

Había alrededor de siete cuerpos esparcidos por todo el suelo, de ambos sexos y de edades variadas, estaban completamente blancos e inertes, _Como Renee,_ pensé y mi última visión de ella vino a mi mente. Los cuerpos a mi alrededor estaban…muertos.

Llevé mis manos a mi boca para ahogar un grito, pero algo golpeo el suelo y es sonido fue de lo mas aterrador, que retumbo por toda la habitación. Realmente no quería mirar, no lo quería hacer, pero mis ojos se movieron solos y vieron el cuerpo de una chica, no más de mi edad, sus ojos vacíos, sin vida me taladraban, haciendo que entrara en un estado de pánico ¡¿Qué fue lo que hice?!

**FELIX POV**

Ya había pasado una hora desde que había dejado a Bella en aquel calabozo con _su almuerzo_. No me quería quedar cerca de ella por miedo a que me tentara a mí también y terminara peleando con ella por la comida.

-Ya se esta alimentando ¿he?- pregunto Demetri.

-Te recomiendo que no estés cerca de ella, en este momento- le corte, pero el simplemente sonrió divertido.

-¿Puedo preguntar por que?

-De todas formas, lo estas haciendo- le bufe y me recosté contra la pared-. Ella realmente quiere patearte el trasero, Demetri.

-¿Y eso?-levanto una ceja, aunque su expresión no cambió.

-Tu sabes el por que.

-Ella esta molesta por que me comí a su mami- hizo un puchero que me revolvió el estomago y si no fuera por que soy vampiro, habría vomitado.

-No hagas eso, da asco.

-Pues dile que si quiere pelea, ya sabe donde buscarme- sonrió con suficiencia.

-Ella es una neófita y….

-¡Felix!- grito Bella- ¡Felix, Felix, Felix, Felix….!

Baje a toda velocidad los escalones con Demetri pisándole los talones, los gritos de Bella lastimaban mis oídos y eran desgarradores, pensé tantas cosas en esos segundos, pero una vez que abrí la puerta, no espere encontrarme con Bella en ese estado.

Sus ojos estaban desenfocados, sus manos sostenían su cabeza que se movía de un lado a otro, como negando a algo, sus gritos habían cesado. Me acerque a ella cautelosamente.

-Bella- intente tocarla pero se corrió hasta la otra punta, golpeando a algunos de los cuerpos, lo que hizo que sofocara un grito.

-¿Qué demonios le pasa?-pregunto Demetri detrás de mí, su voz sonaba preocupada.

-No lo se- dije-. ¿Me dejarías a solas con ella?

-Claro-recobro la compostura-. Ten cuidado, puede que te termine matando-bromeo.

-Vete ¡Ahora!- le siseé, él se marcho a las carcajadas.

Pero en ese momento no tenía tiempo para las tonterías de él, de nuevo centre mi atención en Bella, quien tenía sus piernas abrazadas, su rostro escondido entre las rodillas y temblaba….no, más bien, parecía que se estuviera convulsionando.

-¿Bella?- volví a llamarla y a acercarme a ella-. Soy yo, Felix. No te haré daño.

Ella ni se movió de la posición en la que estaba, ni siquiera para mirarme. Me acerque un poco mas y puse una de mis manos en su cabeza.

-¡No me toques!- grito y automáticamente retire mi mano.

-Bella, soy yo…

-¡Se quien eres!- levanto la cabeza y sus ojos rojos llenos de temor, odio, asquerosidad y repugnancia hicieron que me estremeciera, pero esa mirada no era dirigida hacia mi.

-¿Qué paso?-pregunte confundido.

-¿Acaso no lo ves?-pregunto con una sonrisa, aunque esa felicidad o lo que sea que significara, jamás llego a sus ojos. Simplemente negué con la cabeza.

Su pequeña risa fue sombría y se coló por mis huesos, nunca la había visto así.

-Acabo de matar a ocho personas ¡Ocho!- dijo haciendo énfasis en el numero- Y todo por saciar mi sed…-paro abruptamente y se movió hacia el otro extremo de la pequeña habitación- ¡Tú!- me señalo con un dedo- ¡Tú sabías lo que había en esta habitación! ¡Tú me trajiste aquí! ¡Tú me obligaste a matar a estas inocentes personas!- hablaba tan rápido que me costaba seguirle el hilo de sus palabras.

-Bella, sabes lo que somos, en los que nos convertimos- me pare y la encare- Nuestros alimentos han cambiado y si quieres mantenerte fuerte debes de comerlo, aunque eso no te guste. Si no lo haces con regularidad podrías terminar matando a toda la humanidad…

-¡Cállate! ¡Cállate, no quiero escucharte!-se tapo los oídos y se derrumbo en el suelo sollozando fuertemente.

Verla en ese estado me rompía el corazón, jamás creí que a un vampiro le daría remordimiento alimentarse de un humano, por lo general disfrutabas de la sangre y te volvías ansioso al salir a cazar.

Pero Bella era diferente, ella habían entrado un ataque de nervios por comer a humanos y no hacia falta ser un lector de mentes para saber como era que se sentía.

-No eres un monstruo-le asegure y ella volvió reír siniestramente- De verdad, Bella…

-¿Entonces que soy?- levanto la cabeza y sus ojos estaban anegados de lágrimas que jamás caerían de sus ojos-¿Un hermoso ángel de destrucción que viene a interrumpir en sus vidas y quitárselas sin que sea aun su hora?

-No, Bella…

-¡¿Entonces que soy?!

-Un vampiro.

-Cielos, eso lo explica todo- dijo sarcásticamente.

Por un largo rato ninguno dijo nada. Bella aun estaba en la pared, lejos de mí, mirando hacia algún lado…

-Ocho vidas- susurro de la nada- Ocho familias, que ahora mismo deben estar preocupados por ellos, buscándolos, pero jamás los encontraran y en sus inconcientes sabrán que ellos están muertos, pero una pequeña llama de esperanza vivirá en esas personas, diciéndose a si mismas que ellos volverán, pero con cada día que no tengan noticias de ellos sus corazones se romperán…

No lo aguante más, por más que ella no quisiera que la tocara, la abrace, la estreche entre mis brazos pegándola a mi pecho mientras acariciaba su cabeza. Espere a que ella me corriera, pero eso nunca paso, ella enrosco sus pequeños brazos alrededor de mi cintura hundiéndose en mi pecho, que ahogaba sus sollozos.

-Romperé sus corazones por el resto de su existencias- dijo, solo me limite a abrazarla aun mas fuerte- Me maldecirán aun estando muertos, jamás me dejaran en paz…

-Ya, Bella- escondí mi cara entre sus cabellos- Por favor, ya no sigas.

-Sácame de aquí.

Sin discutir, la saque a volandas de ese cuarto y la lleve al nuestro, donde estaríamos más cómodos…

Aunque no se cuanto tiempo me tomaría hacer que volviera a ser la misma.

**EDWARD POV**

Ese día me encontraba terriblemente mal, muy triste. Algo en mi corazón se oprimía y no tenía ni idea de que era lo que pasaba. Sentía que debía estar reconfortando a alguien. Alguien que estaba terriblemente mal.

_¿Y si era Bella?_, me dijo mi mente. Pero descarte esa idea, ella no tenía por que estar mal, todo lo contrario, debería de estar bien, tenía que estarlo. Entonces ¿Quién era?

-_¡Edward! ¡¿Qué demonios estas haciendo?! ¡Carlisle ya llego!-_ grito la chillona y estridente voz de Alice en mi cabeza.

-¡Ya voy, Alice!- grite lo suficiente fuerte para lastimarle los oídos.

Oh, si, ya podía escuchar sus quejas y las de mi familia. Pero no era momento para eso, mi padre había vuelto y con ello infamación de los Vulturis, de posiblemente que Bella este realmente viva.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

_**Si lo se, no tengo perdón de Dios por todo el tiempo que he tardado en actualizar, mas o menos un mes ¿he? ¿Me extrañaron? ¡Oh, vamos! Se que están enojadas, pero eso no les hace negarme que me extrañaron…xD, que creída que soy, pero que puedo decir…Emmett me contagio el ego ¡ja!**_

_**Bien, preguntaran "¿Por qué mierda desapareciste?" bueno, para ello tengo las excusas justas, estuve una semana con estudios, muy riguroso, me exprimieron el cerebro, tanto que mi imaginación se perdió por varios días, luego me ataco Andrés ¬¬ (Como ustedes prefieran llamar a eso que nos pasa a todas las mujeres). Parece que Andrés se empeña en atacar mis estados de ánimo, algún día voy a salir en televisión por acecinar a alguien a causa de eso.**_

_**Bue, retomando el tema. Luego de ese ataque emocional, y antes también, me había encerrado a leer, una amiga mía Vicky, me enseño (me filtro por MSN xD) un libro bastante interesante, se llama Medianoche, de Claudia Gray (o algo así era su apellido), ese libro me entretuvo demasiado, aunque aun no he leído el segundo. Luego de eso mi otra amiguita Anto (te quiero nena =D), me paso una pagina donde descargue los libros de Crónicas Vampiricas, (Seee, de donde yo no sabía que la protagonista se llamaba Elena xD) Realmente estaba muy intrigada con esos libros y bue, me cope mucho leyendo y termine llorando como una condenada…Por cierto ¡AMO A DAMON! Ahora entiendo a las que decían que amaban al vampirito malo jijiji **_

_**Después**__** de eso….me puse a leer cosas un poco subiditas de tono, la que quiera saber me dice y yo les paso los libros xD.**_

_**Y acá estoy, hace unas dos horas que estoy escribiendo, mientras escucho música, la cual me inspiro de sobremanera empezar y terminar este cap.**_

_**Ahora que saben mas o menos mis "complicados" días, bajen sus armas xD**_

_**Bien, ahora tengo en claro que muchas de ustedes por mas que decía que Felix no era malo, ustedes no me creían, hasta que demostré que este vampirito no quiere perjudicar a Bella, él…la quiere…ya verán mas adelante xD**_

_**Nixi tus estados de animo son peor que los de Edward xD. En fin, creo que me odiaras a lo laaaaaaaaaaargo de este fic y el que viene, pero al final me amaras…nadie puede resistirse a mi (H) xD**_

_**! Oh, por dios! **__**Maritza Cullen me has hecho entrar en un estado de total análisis con eso de que no se le pare xD, pero si realmente no esta excitado es Ovio que no se le va a parar a menos que tenga vida propia y el mini-Edward decida no cooperar con el Edward grande xD**_

_**En fin, lectoras ¿ustedes que opinan? No solo de la pregunta de Maritza, también del cap.**_

_**Quiero que me dejen sus dudas, todo lo que se les cruza por la cabeza, yo estaré esperando =)**_

_**Mil millones de gracias por todos los comentarios y los ánimos. Lamento la tardanza, intentare que no pase otra vez, por cierto iré actualizando estos días las otras historias**_

_**Gracias, las quiero un montón**_

_**Melo**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9**

**EDWARD POV**

Me apresure a bajar las escaleras y los encontré a todos ya acomodados en los sillones de la sala. Decir que la situación era cómica, no era adecuado por lo que esperábamos saber, pero la cara de Alice, completamente arrugada en una mueca de molestia, hacia el ambiente cómico.

-Hola, Carlisle- salude a mi padre con un apretón de manos y un abrazo-. Bienvenido a casa.

-Gracias, hijo

-¡Oh, por favor!-exclamo Alice poniéndose de pie, asustando a Jasper- ¿Quieren dejar la hora de amor para después? ¡Habla ahora, Carlisle!

Mi padre sonrió y luego suspiro poniéndose serio al instante, tomo asiento nuevamente al lado de Esme y se aclaro la garganta, como si fuera necesario. Yo por mi parte me senté en el brazo del sillón donde estaba Emmett y Rosalie.

-Bueno- comenzó mi padre-. Traigo noticias tanto buenas como malas, en su mayoría malas.

El semblante de Esme se puso mas preocupado aun, a ella le importaba lo que podría pasarnos a todos nosotros. Hubo un breve silencio y luego continuó.

-Los Vulturis están escondiendo un vampiro, uno con poderes bastantes grandes, de lo contrario no estaría oculto al resto de los vampiros del castillo- miles de pensamientos empezaron a flotar en la habitación, eran ensordecedores, los bloquee instantáneamente para poder escuchar a mi padre.

-He llagado a pensar de que sea el poder que bloquea las visiones de Alice- la nombrada pego un pequeño salto en su lugar, tomando la mano de su esposo.

-No solo esconde un vampiro-continuó-. El primer día que llegue me encontré en la entrada a Felix, él estaba con una chica, una humana. Estaba con Bella.

El silencio que se creo en la estancia fue tanto verbal como mental, incluso yo estaba en shock. A pesar de que Alice y yo tuviéramos nuestras sospechas, de que yo mismo lo había confirmado con esa especia de conexión que tuvimos, la noticia me pego duro, realmente no la esperaba, temía que lo que había vivido fuera una mentira o que mi mente me estaba jugando una mala pasada por querer tanto a mi pequeña Bella. Pero simplemente no esperaba que fuera verdad…no lo esperaba.

El silencio se rompió abruptamente por el grito de alegría de Alice

-¡Lo sabía, lo sabía, lo sabía!-Alice gritaba y saltaba por todos lados- ¡Te lo dije, Edward! ¡Sabía que Bella no estaba muerta!

Mi cuerpo empezó a experimentar una emoción rara. Sentía que mi muerto corazón, volvía a latir desesperado, había muerto por segunda vez cuando nos enteramos de la "muerte" de Bella. Y no solo era yo quien estaba completamente feliz de la noticia, podía ver un brillo en los ojos de mis hermanos, que se habían apagado desde la partida de nuestra niña.

-¿Estas seguro, Carlisle?- pregunto Esme con sus ojos anegados en lágrimas, mi padre asintió.

-Aunque solo la vi un segundo, su olor era inconfundible, mucho mas potente que de niña, pero era ella. Felix intento ocultarla de mi vista, incluso de mi olfato, pero la pude identificar- a pesar de la noticia, Carlisle estaba serio.

-Entonces si Bella esta viva… ¿Cuántos años tendría?-Emmett estaba contando con sus dedos.

-Dieciocho- contestamos Alice y yo al unísono.

-Eternos dieciocho-murmuro Carlisle.

-¿Qué?-preguntamos confundidos.

-Felix llevaba a Bella a una sala donde Aro la estaba esperando, para convertirla.

-¡¿Qué?!- grite poniéndome de pie- ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Para que?!-exigí saber.

-Por favor, cálmate, Edward.

-¡¿Cómo me pides que me calme con semejante cosa?!- veía todo en rojo y estaba más que seguro que mis ojos estaban completamente negros. Ondas de tranquilidad me inundaron, pero las rechacé a todas- ¡No intentes calmarme, Jasper!

-Sabes que no llegaras a ningún lado enfureciéndote, Edward - dijo Jasper- Ahora, cálmate- Volvió a tirarme ondas, un poco mas cargadas que las anteriores, y las tome a regañadientes.

-Contestando tus preguntas, hijo- me miro-. No tengo la menor idea. Ella y Felix no volvieron al castillo, por lo menos hasta que yo me fui. Estoy seguro que la mantuvieron lejos de mí para que no la reconociera.

-Entonces fueron ellos los que mataron a la mama de Bella y…la casa…oh, mi pobre bebe-sollozo Esme.

-Tenemos que ir a buscarla- dije ya un poco más tranquilo.

-No.

-¿Por qué no?-apreté los dientes, la furia estaba volviendo...

-No iras solo a ese castillo por Bella, Edward. Te mataran y lo sabes- intento razonar Carlisle.

-¿Y quien dijo que ira solo?- mire sorprendido a Rosalie que hablaba por primera vez.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Rose- dijo Jasper.

Mire a mis hermanos y todos estaban decididos a acompañarme a buscar a Bella, todos estaban molestos por lo que habían echo con ella…

-Esperen un momento-dijo Esme-. Yo también quiero ir a buscar a mi niña, pero por más que vayamos los siete, no tendremos oportunidad contra ellos. Todos poseen dones, yo opino que no nos arriesguemos, aun…- Esme se giro para ver a Carlisle quien asintió con la opinión de su esposa-. Y eso no es lo único que me preocupa.

-Se lo que estas pensando- coincidió Carlisle-. ¿Quién les informo sobre Bella? Por que vinieron justo a su casa, y no la mataron, la conservaron. Y por el único motivo por lo que _ellos _ se la quedarían, es por que tiene un don. Uno bastante poderoso.

-Estas diciendo ¿que alguien nos acuso de que la cuidábamos?-pregunto Jasper.

-Es lo mas seguro.

-¿Pero quien?-murmure en voz alta. Todos en la sala se quedaron callados, meditando y pensando quien pudo haber avisado a los Vulturis de que nosotros cuidábamos a una niña humana.

-Me vendieron…-murmuro Alice- La visión…la que se quemaba nuestra casa, ¡es Bella la muchacha!

-No digas tonterías, Alice- intervino Emmett molesto- ¿Por qué Bella querría quemar nuestra casa?

-Ella decía que la vendimos- comencé a pensar-¿Qué la vendimos a quienes? ¿A los Vulturis?

-Es lo más probable- coincidió Alice-. Quizás piense que nosotros fuimos quienes la mandamos a matar…

-Eso no tiene sentido- dije-. Ella sabe que nosotros jamás haríamos semejante cosa. Nosotros la cuidamos…

-Tanya…-todos nos giramos a Rosalie quien tenia la cara sombría- Ella y el clan Denali sabía de Bella. Y ella en especial le tenía odio a Bella.

-Lo he visto- murmuro Alice- Ella no sabe nada.

-Si lo que Carlisle dijo es verdad- dije poniéndome de pie, nuevamente- No podemos confiar en tus visiones, así que lo mejor será que vayamos a ver a Tanya personalmente.

Sin esperar a que nadie me dijera nada, subí a mi habitación, me cambie de ropa y baje a la cochera a sacar mi auto. Estaba realmente enfadado, si Tanya había acusado a Bella con los Vulturis…que Dios se apiadara de ella con lo que le podía llegar a hacer.

-Será mejor que te acompañe, temo que hagas algo que termine desatando una guerra entre nosotros- dijo Alice parada al lado del Volvo.

-Nada mejor que tu compañía, Hermana- sonrió y salto dentro del auto.

-Los demás están planeando como ir a Volterra y recuperar a Bella-me informo preocupada.

-Lo se- pise el acelerador y las ruedas rechinaron en la loza de la cochera.

-Aun tengo la visión de Bella.

-¿Cuál?

-La que viene a quemar la casa- dijo agachando la cabeza-. La visión sigue siendo borrosa, pero cada vez es más frecuente, yo creo que es la decisión de Bella.

-¿Piensas que ella quiere destruirnos?-me gire para mirarla.

-Bueno, no lo se. Quizás alguien le este manipulando…

-Si, debe ser eso.

No volvimos a hablar en todo el viaje y se lo agradecí, realmente estaba muy enojado, esos canallas de los Vulturis habían puesto a mi niña en nuestra contra y lo peor de todo era que la habían condenado a una miserable vida, condenaron su inocente y hermosa alma, a una no vida, a alimentarse de humanos, por que era claro que ellos les enseñarían a comer humanos, no animales.

Pise el acelerado a fondo y presione el volante entre mis manos, hasta que mis nudillos de pusieron mas blanco de lo normal. Como sea, tengo que sacar a Bella de ese lugar y enseñarle yo mismo como sobrevivir en este mundo que ella no eligió.

En menos de cinco horas nos encontrábamos en Alaska, y otra hora mas nos tomo llegar a la casa de los Denali. Aparque descuidadamente el auto y baje caminando a grandes zancadas, antes de que pudiera llegar a la puerta, esta se abrió y un par de brazos de enrollaron en mi cuello.

-¡Eddy!- chillo- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que vendrías? ¡Oh, no importa! ¡Estas aquí!

-No vine de visitas, Tanya-mi cortante voz y enojo era evidente, ya que Tanya se alejo automáticamente de mí.

-¿Qué pasa, Edward?- inclino la cabeza hacia un costado, mirándome inocentemente.

-Creo que sabes que me pasa- mis dientes estaban tan apretados que, hasta cierto punto, dolían.

-Si lo supiera no te estaría preguntando- puso sus manos en la cadera y me miro molesta.

-Lo que Edward quiere decir, Tanya- intervino Alice- Es que sospechamos que tu vendiste a Bella.

-¿Bella? ¿Quién es Bella?- su entrecejo se frunció aun más y mi ira aumento- ¡Oh!- extendió la palabra-. La niña a la que cuidaban ¿yo? ¿Venderla con quien?- ahora su semblante cambio a uno de total confusión.

Busque en su memoria y no encontré nada, ella recordaba a Bella, y sus peleas ridículas, incluso la última travesura que le había echo Bella, pintándole el cabello de diferentes colores, pero luego de eso no había nada más.

-¿Pasa algo, Edward?- ese era Eleazar, estaba en el umbral de la puerta, junto a Carmen.

-Tenemos algo que contarles- dijo Alice.

Y todos entramos en la casa, les comentamos de lo que Carlisle había averiguado, el vampiro escondido, las visiones de Alice, Bella, todo, absolutamente todo. Y yo en todo momento estuve pendientes de las mentes de los cinco vampiros, buscando en sus recuerdos si ellos habían dicho algo, pero no encontré nada.

-Yo recuerdo a la niña y aun no me quito de la cabeza que haya querido matarla por arruinar mi cabello, pero en fin, era una niña y hacia travesuras- dijo Tanya muy madura, sorprendiéndonos a todos

-Entonces…. ¿Quién les ha dicho a los Vulturis?- me pregunto Alice y yo me encogí de hombros.

-Bueno…- comenzó Eleazar- si este vampiro escondido, tiene el poder de bloquear las visiones de Alice, puede que también tengan otro vampiro que la haya visto con algún don, por lo menos eso es lo que pienso

-¿Nos ayudaran?-pregunte, quizás si uníamos fuerzas podríamos vencer o algo contra los Vulturis.

-Claro…

-Yo no- interrumpió Tanya.

-¿Por qué no?- inquirió Alice.

-Veamos…-puso una dedo en su mentón y se hizo la que pensaba- ¿Será por que esa niña no es de mi incumbencia? ¿Por qué no quiero arriesgar mi pellejo por ella? O ¿Por qué no quiero terminar como la estúpida de mi madre?- sacudió la cabeza lentamente-. La verdad no logro decidirme.

-Se entiende sin el sarcasmo- dijo Alice entre dientes apretados.

-Se que me arrepentiré toda la vida de decir esto pero…-dijo Irina-. Mi hermana tiene razón, yo tampoco quiero terminar como nuestra madre.

-Yo estoy con ellas- coincidió Kate.

-¡Chicas!- las reprendió Carmen.

-Tu sabes bien como era nuestra situación antes, Carmen- Tanya se había puesto de pie y caminaba hacia su habitación- Lo siento, Edward. Pero yo no ayudare, de verdad lo lamento- sin decir más desapareció de mi vista y me sentí mal por tener tan poco tacto con ella.

-Tanya es la que mas sufrió con la muerte de nuestra madre- dijo Kate.

-Lo se- me puse de pie y seguí a Tanya, me iba a lamentar, pero le debía una disculpa.

Cuando llegue a la puerta de su habitación escuche un leve sollozo y mi remordimiento aumento, la cosa que mas detestaba era ver, o escuchar, a una mujer llorar y mas si era por mi culpa. Sin tocar la puerta, entre en la habitación y abrace a Tanya.

El rosa chillón del cuarto lastimo mis sensibles ojos pero se recuperaron rápidamente. Tanya enrollo sus brazos en mi cintura y hundió su cara en mi pecho, ahora esta sollozando un poco más fuerte.

-Lo lamento- comencé a disculparme-. Fue muy grosero de mi parte acusarte de…algo que no has hecho y también por pedirte ayuda y hacerte recordar viejos tiempos- si, era un idiota.

Ella no me contesto, solo sollozo una última vez. La apreté un poco mas fuerte y descanse mi cabeza en la suya, dándole pequeños masajes en su espalda.

-_Pero que caballeroso eres, Eddy-_esa era la voz mental de Alice, con demasiado sarcasmo-_Ahora cuando no te la puedas quitar de encima, me dices, así Emmett y yo nos burlamos hasta el cansancio._

Reprimí un gruñido, por primera vez en lo que iba conociendo a Tanya, y estaba cerca de ella, no tenia pensamientos sexuales conmigo. Solo pensaba en su madre y en cuanto la extrañaba. Y por primera vez sentí pena por Tanya y…

-_¡Suéltala, Edward!- _grito Alice_- ¡Si la compadeces se va a agarrar de ahí! ¡No te atrevas a bloquearme!_

Suspire cuando la bloquee y permanecí en la misma posición con Tanya. Aunque mi cuerpo estuviera con ella, mi mente estaba en otro lado, elaborando miles de planes para ir en busca de mi niña. Sea, como sea, iba a ir por Bella y traería conmigo a la fuerza, no sin antes golpear a unos cuantos Vulturis.

**BELLA POV**

-Gracias-dije contra el pecho de Felix, él aun me estaba acunando, no tengo idea de cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que estábamos en esa posición

-Siempre estaré a tu lado, me necesites o no- beso mi cabeza y apretó su abrazo.

-Lamento haberme comportado como una…loca- me enderece un poco.

-La verdad es que no esperaba que entraras en ese estado- acaricio mi mejilla-. Es raro que nosotros entremos en ese tipo de…crisis.

-¿Puedo alimentarme de otra sangre que no sea humana?-el solo pensar que tendría que volver a hacerlo, un escalofrío sacudía mi cuerpo, violentamente.

-Si, por supuesto que si- dijo con tono sombrío-. Pero _esa_ sangre no te mantendrá fuerte.

-¿Qué tipo de sangre es?- me importaba muy poco si me hacia fuerte o no, mientras que no matara humanos, lo demás no importaba.

-Sangre de animal- arrugo su nariz como si algo oliera mal, fue cómico-. Es asquerosa, pero…te mantiene en tus cabales. Eso es de lo que alimentan los Cullen.

-Genial…-susurre.

En realidad no me importaba con lo que se alimentaran los Cullen, me preocupada por lo que me pasaba a mí, lo demás no importa. Nada que no sea yo, o Felix, lo demás esta de más…un cero a la izquierda.

-No estoy en contra de los que se alimentan de animales, pero…

-Si, lo se- le interrumpí, acariciando su barbilla-. A ti no te gusta, no te preocupes, tú no comerás _eso_, aunque, claro, me gustaría que no mataras humanos.

-No quiero hablar de mi alimentación, Bella- zanjo el tema- ¿Cómo estas?

-Eh….bien- mentí, en realidad no me sentía para nada bien, el remordimiento aun estaba en mi interior, esperando a consumirme. Y como si las cosas fueran a peor, los recuerdos de lo que había echo a esas personas, poco a poco revivían en mi mente.

-Sabes que eres mala mentirosa- sonrió-. No te preocupes, yo quitare esos feos pensamientos y sentimientos de tu cuerpo.

Sin esperar a que contestara, aplasto sus labios con los míos, moviéndolos con infinidad de ternura y amor. Tanta que casi, _casi_, se hace llorar, aunque claro, eso jamás pasaría.

**(Hasta aquí para los que no quieran leer el lemmon)**

Poco a poco fue acostándome en la cama, sin despegar nuestros labios. Una vez que estuvimos acomodados, él arriba y yo abajo, profundizo el beso pidiendo permiso, antes, con su hábil lengua. Gustosa le di el acceso y ambas lenguas danzaron juntas. El hormigueo que sentía en mi estomago era mágico, pero no era lo que había sentido con….

Me separe bruscamente de los labios de Felix, me posicioné sobre él a horcajadas y situé mis labios en su cuello, donde comencé a lamer, succionar y morder. Tenía que sacar ese raro sueño, o lo que sea que haya sido, de mis pensamientos. Yo amaba a Felix, yo deseaba estar con él, no con otro vampiro, no con un traidor.

Mis manos viajaban por todo su ancho y musculoso torso, acariciando sus músculos suavemente, baje mis manos hasta que me tope con el dobladillo de su camiseta y, con un rápido movimiento, la rasgue tirando por alguna parte de la habitación.

Un ronco gruñido escapo de los labios de Felix y volvió a situarse sobre mi, arrancando mi camiseta también. Ambos sonreímos y nos unimos en un nuevo beso, ahora más apasionado que el anterior, cargado de deseo y necesidad. Algo que hace mucho nos estábamos reprimiendo.

Con desesperación nos desprendimos de las demás prendas y nos dedicamos a besar el cuerpo del otro, aunque yo no pude hacer mucho ya que Felix se estaba entreteniendo con mi cuerpo.

Lamió mi cuello, como yo lo había echo con él. Luego bajo por mis hombros, depositando dulces besos, bajo por mis pechos, donde se entretuvo con cada uno, tomándolos con la boca y las manos. Mientras su boca degustaba mi pezón, recorriéndolo con su lengua con caricias circulares, su mano masajeaba el otro. Una vez que termino de torturarlos, y torturarme, bajo lentamente por mi estomago hasta llegar a mis caderas. Como respuesta me arquee al pensar en lo que se venía.

Sus manos abrieron delicadamente mis piernas, por un rato se dedico a besar el interior de mis muslos, hasta llegar al centro de mi cuerpo. Donde lamió repetidamente e introdujo sus dedos, haciendo delirar de placer. Sus movimientos eran tan rápidos y placenteros que pronto llegue a un exquisito orgasmo.

Mi respiración era entrecortada, y trataba de buscar aire, innecesariamente. Feliz gateo, seductoramente, hasta llegar a mis labios nuevamente, haciendo degustar mi propio sabor.

-Ni creas que he terminado contigo-me susurro en mi oído.

-Ni siquiera puedo pensar con claridad-susurre y él rió entre dientes.

Se posicionó entre mis muslos e introdujo la punta de su pene, pero antes de continuar me miro.

-Si quieres que paremos tu solo…-no deje que continuara ya que enrollé mis piernas en su cintura y yo misma lo introduje dentro de mí.

Solté un grito de dolor por la intromisión y él soltó uno de excitación y frustración.

-¡Demonios, Bella!-susurro gruñendo, intento salir, pero apreté mi agarre-. No tendrías que haber echo eso…

-Cállate- sonreí y moví mis caderas en un suave fricción, lo sentí sacudirse y se movió junto a mi.

-No sabes cuanto esperaba esto- dijo besando mis labios y aumentando la velocidad de las embestidas.

Ahora me encontraba gimiendo a los gritos, sin importarme si los demás en todo el castillo nos estaba escuchando. Me aferre a la cabecera de la cama y un crujido sonó por la habitación y luego un sordo golpe. Ambos sonreímos y él me acomodo sobre él, haciendo que lo cabalgara.

Salte de manera frenética con ayuda de él, sus manos estaban apoyadas en mis caderas y las subía y bajaba para darme impulso. Más pronto de lo que quería el orgasmo llego para ambos y caí rendida sobre su pecho.

**(Fin del lemmon)**

-Wow…-murmuro con voz entrecortada- Jamás, en todos mis años, he tenido tan buen sexo.

-Ya has estado con otras vampiresas-susurre en el mismo estado que él, su enorme mano trazaba diferentes dibujos en mi espalda.

-Si- dijo un poco tenso, quizás, pensando en como reaccionaria, pero no me molestaba en absoluto-. Pero hoy he llegado a una conclusión.

-¿Puedo saber cual es?- levante un poco mi cabeza para mirarle, tenía la mirada perdida por alguna parte de la habitación, también tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara.

Cuando pregunte él me miro y pude ver un brillo en sus ojos.

-Que hoy acabo de hacer el amor y no echar un simple polvo- tomo mi cara entre sus manos y me beso con la misma ternura de hacia unos minutos antes- Te amo- murmuro contra mis labios y yo sonreí como tonta.

-Yo también- le deposite un beso y mire a nuestro alrededor.

Las estanterías con libros estaban inclinadas hacia un costado, y otras en el suelo, y los libros esparcidos por el suelo. Me di cuenta de que estábamos muy cerca del suelo.

-Has roto la cama- intento disimular la risa, pero no pudo controlarse y comenzó a carcajearse.

Si no fuera un vampiro, ahora estaría mi cara pintada de al menos unos cincuenta tonos de rojos, casi llegando al morado. Agradecía enormemente ser vampiro ya que podía esconder mi vergüenza

-Ha sido, también, culpa tuya- le pegue en el hombro.

-Yo no fui el que me agarre de la cabecera tan fuerte que la termine partiendo.

-Yo no era la que embestía como una bestia a una virgen- me defendí, haciendo que él riera aun más fuerte.

-Te ha encantado, no te quejes- me abrazo y se coloco nuevamente sobre mi, no hacia falta ser un lector de mentes para saber que era lo que quería.

-¿Tienes pensado tirar la habitación abajo?- sonreí juguetonamente.

-Sobreviviremos, ya sabes-beso mi cuello-. Te dije que aun no he terminado contigo.

Sin reclamar, discutir o impedírselo, acepte gustosa las próximas rondas, por que sabía que no sería una sola.

-Oh, por cierto- levanto la cabeza para mirarme-. Mañana empieza tu entrenamiento.

En cuanto lo menciono sonreímos, ya que sabíamos que era la hora de patear el trasero de Demetri.

Estaba ansiosa por _ese_ día y por los que venían.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

_**¡Hola mis queridas amigas!**__** Ahora no me he tardado tanto ¿A que si? XD. He estado un poco inspirada en estos días, incluyendo que estoy adelantando el próximo… Espero que anden bien, que se estén portando bien xD**_

_**Yo intento ir bien, de verdad, pero últimamente estoy teniendo problemas familiares, de los cuales ya estoy completamente cansada, en muchas ocasiones tengo unas enormes ganas de irme de mi casa y olvidarme de todo, pero luego pienso en frío y pienso en mis hermanitas, en mi mamá (quien no tiene la culpa) y que en ningún lado voy a estar como en mi casa. Lamento estar contándoles esto, pero quiero descargarme y mis amigos están tan ocupados que ya ni los veo u.u**_

_**En fin, trato de no amargarme y me encierro a leer fics, libros y mis historias, ahora mismo estoy leyendo una saga de libro vampiritos que se llama "La hermandad de la daga negra". Eso si, tiene escenas un poco subidas de tono, pero son románticos. Estoy leyendo el primer libro, al parecer todos tienen más de 300 hojas y eso me gusta más xD.**_

_**Bien, ahora pasando a lo que en verdad importa y eso es el fic xD. Bueno, como verán ya Felix y Bella pasaron a la siguiente base. Se que algunas no querían que Bella lo hiciera con el y que se conservara para Edward, pero en todas las historias siempre es lo mismo. Ósea, Bella siempre es la pequeña humana virgen que se guarda para un Edward experimentado, o no. Entonces como yo voy un poco en contra de lo normal, decidí hacerlo…aunque hace mucho que lo tenía en mente.**_

_**Ahora, he visto los trailers y clips de la peli, cosa que me esta molestando por que falta menos de un mes y están sacando muchas cosas y como que pierde el encanto, osea si van a hacer eso entonces que adelanten el estreno…peeeeero eso no es a lo que iba a lo que iba es que vi a Felix (Filix, como lo pronuncia Aro *-*) y no me gusta =/. Osea, no es como yo me lo imagine en los libros y no es como yo me lo imagino en esta historia con Bella.**_

_**No se ustedes pero yo lo veo como algo parecido, físicamente, a Emmett, aunque mucho mas maduro, mucho mas atractivo, ese es el Felix que esta con Bella ahora, no ese…que sale en la peli =/, perdón para las que les gusta.**_

_**Volviendo al tema del fic. También vimos que Carlisle siempre supo, desde que llego a Volterra, que Bella estaba viva y ahora lo ha comunicado y todos se pondrán en el plan "rescatemos a Bella" y como algunas me han pedido, separe la parte del lemmon, avisando…ya si de curiosas leen y no les gusta no es mi culpa xD**_

_**Ahora quiero saber que les pareció el cap, si quieren actu pronto, deben darle al botoncito verde y dejar un "¡ACTUALIZA MALDITA PERRA!" bueno….quizás no tan así xD, pero…saben a lo que me refiero xD**_

_**¡OH! Antes de que me olvido….en el próximo cap se viene una gran ¡GRAN SORPRESA! Así que ahora tienen una razón más para que actualice rápido.**_

_**Miles de gracias por tomarse un tiempito y leer el fic y mis notas, por dejarme comentarios y agregarme como favoritos, alertas todo…yo sin ustedes no sería nada y lo digo de verdad…ustedes son la que hacen esta historia ^^**_

_**¡Las quiero mucho, mucho! Y que me vean pronto es cosa suya xD**_

_**Besos, Melo.**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10**

**BELLA POV**

Para bien y para mal, la noche había pasado. Para bien, por que ya podría iniciar el tan ansiado entrenamiento. Y para mal por que tuve que posponer los deseos sexuales, esto de ser vampiro y no cansarse tiene sus pros, y el sexo es uno de ellos.

Ahora me encontraba caminado de la mano con mi amado, por los interminables pasillos del castillo. Parecía una niña a la que llevaban al parque de atracciones, ya que iba, prácticamente, saltando y canturreando la derrota de Demetri.

Algunos de los vampiros con los que nos topábamos, me deban suerte y otros me decía que no tenía posibilidades, entre esos grupos apostaban dinero y otras cosas que no quiero recordar. Otros vampiros hacían comentarios con respecto al _pequeño _terremoto que sacudió al castillo por la noche. Felix cada tanto gruñía amenazas, mientras que yo los ignoraba, nada de lo que me dijeran o hicieran me sacaría el buen humor con el que estaba.

-¿Nerviosa?-pregunto mi novio, apretando mi mano.

-Para nada- asegure-. Pero si ansiosa.

-¿Consejo?

-Dime.

-Déjate llevar, como si estuvieras por cazar. No pienses, eso ara que tu velocidad disminuya y le dará la ventaja a Demetri.

-¿Ya has peleado con él antes?- levante la mirada, lo vi sonriéndome y me guiñó el ojo -. Oh. Entonces no es nada para mí.

-Vaya, estas muy confiada de ti misma- se detuvo en otra puerta de madera-. Eso es bueno…

Cuando las abrió el sol me dio de lleno en la cara y por un momento quede ciega, hasta que mis ojos se acomodaron, esta era la segunda vez que veía como brillábamos a la luz del sol y he de admitir que aun sentía un poco de miedo. Temía a que algún día terminara ardiendo en llamas.

Prestando mejor atención a mí alrededor vi que estábamos en un pequeño coliseo, con tribunas y un palco. En las tribunas había grupos de vampiros esperando que empezáramos la pelea y en el pacto, como era de esperarse, estaban los tres reyes Vulturis.

-¡Bella, querida!- murmuro Aro, que estaba parado de su silla-. No sabes cuanto ansiábamos este enfrentamiento.

-Créame que yo también, amo.

-Bien, entonces no perdamos más tiempo- miro hacia la su izquierda y en un parpadeo tenía a Demetri a escasos centímetros de mi cara.

-Te estaba esperando, hermosa- me dio un corto beso en los labios y desapareció antes de que Felix soltara un golpe al aire.

-Vuelve a hacer eso y te juro que te arrancare la piel- sus palabras sonaron entremedio de gruñidos.

-¿Temes que le guste y luego le haga gritar mas que tu?- levanto una ceja y sonreía con burla.

-Antes de aceptar quedar en una misma habitación contigo, prefiero arrancarme la piel yo misma….

-Te sorprendería que lo yo y mini Demetri sabemos hacer- sonrió y mi estomago se revolvió.

-Es asqueroso…

-Lo se- Felix se planto delante de mi y tomo mi rostro entre sus manos-. Suerte- deposito un beso en mis labios, lamiéndolos-. Listo, ahora estas desinfectada.

Reí por su acción y luego desapareció de mi vista, dejándome al frente de un confiado Demetri.

-Vamos, hermosa. Juguemos un rato- levanto un dedo y me llamo para que fuera hacia él.

No le hice esperar y me abalancé contra él tirándolo al suelo. Estaba sorprendido, pero se recompuso rápidamente y golpeo mi pecho, mandándome a volar, escuche como Felix grito mi nombre preocupado, pero no sentí nada con ese golpe. Aterrice hábilmente en el suelo.

-Vaya, me tomaste desprevenido-dijo sacudiendo la tierra de sus ropas-. Me había olvidado que los neófitos son rápidos y fuertes- sonó su cuello y sus ojos se volvieron negros-. Creo que tendré que usa el cien por ciento de mi fuerza.

-Mira como tiemblo-me burle sacudiendo mi cuerpo con exagerada dramatización-. Neófita o no, igual te pateare el trasero.

Ese comentario enojo a Demetri y se abalanzo contra mi, he de decir que es rápido, pero a mi me pareció demasiado lento, por que un segundo antes de que me tecleara yo me corrí hacia un costado viendo como se estrellaba contra una de las paredes.

-Maldita perra- susurro entre los escombros ganándose carcajadas de algunos espectadores.

De un segundo a otro empezaron a llover escombros, los esquive uno por uno, hasta que un puño choco contra mi cara, tirándome al suelo con un sonido hueco, me puse de pie rápidamente pero una patada me mando a volar lo ancho del coliseo. Hundí los dedos en la tierra para tratar de estabilizarme, pero una mano tomo mi cuello y me estampo contra otra pared.

-¿Qué pasa, hermosa? ¿Se te fue el aire se superioridad?-pregunto acariciando mi cabello-. Fue divertido. Lastima que lo bueno dura poco- Se acerco a mi cuello con la boca abierta-. Que lastima que no seas humana, de seguro sabías mucho mejor que tu madre…

Eso me dio fuerzas suficiente para alejarlo de mi con una patada en su estomago pero eso no fue suficiente para hacer que me soltara el cuello, me arrastró con él por el suelo. Tome su enorme brazo entre mis manos, lo torcí y lo arranque. Mi cuerpo se lleno de gozo cuando lo escuche aullar de dolor, desprendí los dedos de mi cuello y tire el brazo lejos del alcance del su dueño.

-¡Mocosa del demonio!-chillo encolerizado abalanzándose a buscar su extremidad, pero no le deje ir muy lejos.

Me trepe en su espalda, enrollando mis piernas en su cintura, capture su otro brazo, arrancándolo igual que el otro, tome su cabeza entre mis manos y la torcí hacia un costado, clavando mis dientes en su cuello. Me baje de Demetri y pateé su trasero haciendo que cayera de bruces al suelo.

Gritos de euforia, acompañados de aplausos y silbidos, llegaron a mis oídos. De pronto unos brazos me tomaron por la espalda y me hicieron girar en el aire. Reí como tonta cuando vi que era Felix.

-¡Bella! Eso ha sido….-se callo unos momentos buscando la palabra adecuada- Wow…

-Este ha sido el espectáculo más entretenido que hemos tenido en años- dijo Aro con la voz un poco elevada debido a los gritos- Eres una buena luchadora, Bella. Te felicitamos- termino con un aplauso, me sorprendí al ver a Marcus y Cayo parados y aplaudiendo, con una sonrisa en sus caras.

No se por que pero me lleno de felicidad…

-Creo que no es bueno subestimar a las vampiras neófitas sin experiencia- me gire para ver a Demetri sentado en el suelo colocándose el brazo y sonriéndome-. No voy a negarlo, me has dado una paliza.

-Si, te pateo el trasera y no literalmente- se burlo Felix.

-Peleemos de nuevo cuando ya no seas neófita- Demetri ignoro el comentario de Felix y desapareció del coliseo.

-Se hace el valiente y hombre, pero le rompiste el orgullo, amor- sonrió y me beso- ¿Estas tranquila?

-Disfrute mucho de la pelea, pero no me siento satisfecha- me había dado cuenta de que estábamos solos, ya no se oían gritos ni murmullos, tampoco estaban los Vulturis.

-Eso es por que el resultado es el mismo- acaricio mis mejillas con sus pulgares-. Por mas que hayas derrotado a Demetri…

-No trajo a la vida a mi madre- solloce y me hundí en su pecho.

-Lo siento, amor- me abrazo y acarició mi espalda.

-¿De que vale ser fuerte ahora si ella esta muerta? Tendría que haberla defendido cuando estaba en peligro

-Eras una niña, Bella ¿Qué ibas a hacer contra unos vampiros?- me separo de él para mirarme a la cara-. Estoy seguro de que ella esta orgullosa de ti al ver lo fuerte que te volviste y que la vengaste. No te atormentes en este momento, amor.

-Te amo-le dije enrollando mis brazos en su cuello, atrayéndolo a mis labios.

-Y yo a ti.

Nos fundimos en un tierno y dulce beso. Felix siempre estaba a mi lado cuando lo necesitaba, siempre me decía cosas dulces para que yo me sintiera mejor y yo no sabía que había echo para merecerlo.

Pero por una extraña razón, sentía que mi amor por él, era superficial.

**EDWARD POV**

Un año, un maldito y condenadamente largo año, había pasado desde que nos enteramos de que Bella estaba viva. Un año de planear estrategias, las cuales se iban por el caño, siempre encontrábamos un pequeño detalle que nos frustraba todo.

Hasta hace unas semanas estaba a punto de escaparme e ir por ella, sin importarme si me mataban en el intento, pero claro, Alice me vio haciéndolo y Emmett, Carlisle, Jasper y Rosalie se tiraron encima de mi impidiéndome llevar a cabo mi estúpido y repentino plan.

Discutimos fuertemente, tanto que me fui a las manos contra mi padre…

**FLASH BACK**

_-¿¡Estas demente!?- grito Carlisle una vez que yo me había tranquilizado._

_-Quiero…no. Debo que ir por Bella, papá-me corregí._

_A pesar de que estaba un poco, solo un poco, más tranquilo. Emmett me tenía agarrado por la espalda, impidiendo que me moviera y Jasper lanzándome olas de clama, demasiado cargadas._

_-¡Pero no así, Edward!- grito, nuevamente, mi padre, que caminaba como león enjaulado por toda la sala-¿¡Tantos deseos tienes de morir?!_

_-¡Quiero recuperar a Bella! ¿¡Es que nadie lo entiende?!-grite-¿¡Nadie quiere ir a sacarla de ese maldito lugar?!_

_-¡La idea es ir y volver TODOS sanos y salvos, Edward!- replicó Carlisle- ¡El que no entiende aquí, eres tu!_

_-¡Lo único que entiendo es que debo ir por Bella! ¡Que por culpa mía ella esta con ellos! ¡Que no pude hacer nada para que se la llevaran!- mis ojos se escocieron, las piernas las sentí como gelatina y la culpa me embargo por completo._

_Los brazos de Emmett se aflojaron y caí al suelo, mi cuerpo había perdido las fuerzas, cerré las manos en puños y golpeé el suelo._

_-No fue tu culpa, hermano - dijo Emmett acuclillándose a mi lado y palmeando mi hombro._

_-Es culpa de todos, no la supimos proteger como se debía- dijo Esme con voz entrecortada._

_-Sube a tu habitación, cuando tengas la cabeza en frío bajas y hablamos como se debe- Carlisle estaba enojado por mi imprudencia-. No permitiré que salgas de esta casa, si en necesario que te ate con cadenas, lo are._

_-Tu no eres quien para decirme que hacer- la furia estaba volviendo._

_-Soy tu padre y el líder de este aquelarre. Si digo que no, es NO. Y si no te gusta, tendrás que prepararte para las consecuencias._

_De un momento a otro, todo se volvió rojo._

_-¡Edward, no!- grito Alice, pero ya era tarde, había derribado a Carlisle._

_Destruyendo un muro de la sala._

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Mire donde había tirado la pared, que ya estaba arreglada, como si nada hubiera pasado, y suspire pesadamente, golpeado suavemente las teclas del piano.

-_Aun estas molesto por aquel incidente-_dijo la mente de mi madre.

-Lo que hice fue una estupidez- lleve mis manos a mi cabellos y los despeine aun mas-. Pero es que…Bella….-gemí y sentí los brazos de mi madre alrededor de mis hombros, hundiéndome en su pecho.

-¡Oh, Edward!- si no fuera por Esme yo, ahora mismo, estaría en un pozo de pura angustia y desolación-. Hijo, ya veras como recuperaremos a Bella- me separo de ella y tomo mi cara entre sus manos-. No seré psíquica, pero tengo el presentimiento de que todo saldrá bien.

-¿El sexo sentido de una madre?- arqueé una ceja.

-Será- sonrió y beso mi frente-. No debes angustiarte por lo que paso con Carlisle, sabes que él no se puede enojar contigo por más de cinco minutos.

-Pues, rompió el record- resople.

-Lo que pasa es que él tiene miedo de perderte, Edward- el, siempre, tono de ternura de mi madre me tranquilizaba mas que las ondas de Jasper- Tu eres como su hijo, eres el primero que ha estado con él y de solo pensar que puede perderte, le lastima.

-Lo se- apoye, nuevamente, mi cabeza en su pecho y deje que sus manos acariciaran mi cabello-. Escuche eso en su mente, siempre lo escucho. Pero en ese momento me sentí tan… impotente

-Tienes que entender que no eres el único que se siente así- seguía acariciando mi cabello.

-¿¡Pero que veo!?-exclamo Emmett y yo sonreí a sus pensamientos- ¡Carlisle, Edward te esta robando a tu mujer!

-¡Emmett!-regaño Esme, pero sonreía.

En ese momento entraba mi padre a la sala con una ceja alzada, totalmente confundido. Eso hizo que Emmett y yo nos riéramos a carcajadas, Esme soltó unas risitas y fue con su esposo, depositando un beso en un Carlisle más confundido.

-No se que esta pasando, pero veo que se divierten a costa mía- sonrió-. De todas formas, tengo algo que comunicarles, a todos- En menos de dos segundos todos estaban reunidos.

-_Justo tienen que venir ellos-_ dijo Alice en su mente. La mire extrañado-_ Y todo por tu culpa, idiota._

-¡Oye! ¿Qué hice para que me insultes?- pregunte ofendido, llamando la atención de todos.

-¡Que si fuera por que te mostraste _caballeroso _y _compresivo_ con esa cualquiera, no tendrían que venir todos los meses!- grito exasperada.

-¿Vienen las Denali? Le pregunte a mi padre y el asintió-. Genial- susurre con sarcasmo.

-Si, es tan genial, Edward- dijo Rosalie, con demasiado sarcasmo, cruzándose brazos y apoyándose en una pared.

-¿Cuándo llegan?-pregunte a mi padre, ignorando a Rosalie.

-Me acaban de llamar para decir….

-¡Eddie!

-…que acaban de llegar

Un par de brazos se enrollaron en mi cuello, y casi pierdo el equilibrio. _Genial, esplendido, maravilloso….que alguien me queme vivo…_ pensé.

-¡Tanto tiempo sin verte!- exclamo Tanya.

-Vienes diciendo lo mismo desde hace un año, todos los meses-le replicó Rosalie.

-Sigues de tan buen humor, Rosalie- dijo Irina.

-Mi humor siempre mejora cuando vienen ustedes, en especial tu y Tanya- dijo batiendo sus pestañas con fingida inocencia.

-Lamentamos entrar sin tocar- dijo Eleazar.

-Sin problema- Carlisle se acerco a estrechar la mano de su amigo.

-¡Oh, tengo una idea!- exclamo Tanya sujeta a mi brazo.

-¡Oh, por todo lo que es bueno! ¡¿Tuviste una idea?!- sonreí ante el comentario de Alice- ¡Tanya tienes un don! ¡El de pensar!-Todos sofocamos una risa

-Ja, ja. Que graciosa eres Alice.

-Lo se- se regodeo mi hermana-. Pero tu idea es buena, ya que nosotros hace bastante que no salimos a cazar.

-¿en que pensaste, Tanya?-pregunto Esme

-En que vayamos todos a cazar- dio saltitos en su lugar-. Sería como salir en una cena familiar

Todos comenzaron a debatir entre ir o no, pero Alice ya había visto que todos aceptaríamos. Tanya tomo mi mano y me arrastro fuera de la casa, el aire fresco trajo un sutil aroma y mi piel cosquilleo, sentía anhelo. Algo o alguien estaba cerca y yo deseada…

-¿Qué pasa, Edward?- pregunto Tanya, interrumpiendo mis pensamiento, ya que me había frenado en seco.

-Nada- dije mirando hacia la nada, buscando alguna mente u olor, pero nada, solo estaba la noche.

-Vamos, no nos retracemos, ya todos se han marchado- dijo tironeándome, deje que me arrastrara y nos perdimos en el bosque.

Todos nos entretuvimos cuando veíamos a Emmett cazar a un oso, este estaba muy molesto por que Emmett lo había levantado de su siesta. Irina se unió al juego y ambos molestaban al oso, Rosalie estaba que echaba humo de las orejas, pero no quería intervenir, le gustaba ver jugar a su esposo.

De la nada un olor a gasolina llego a nuestras sensitivas narices, nos giramos en dirección a donde venía...

-¡Oh, no, por favor, no!-grito Alice corriendo a toda velocidad hacia la casa.

Todos la seguimos y a unos doscientos metros vimos como la casa se prendía en llamas, aceleramos el paso y paramos en seco cuando llegamos. Nuestra hermosa casa, se estaba consumiendo en las llamas.

-Vampiros- dijo Jasper y junto con Rosalie y Emmett rodearon, agazapados, la entrada de la casa.

Todos los demás tomaron posiciones de ataque y esperaron a que los vampiros salieran. Alice y yo estábamos paralizados, Alice por que sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo y yo por que no podía escuchar ninguna mente, pero si sentía la presencia de los vampiros, estaban dentro de la casa.

De repente la puerta de la entrada salio volando y se estampo contra un árbol, mi familia y amigos se agazaparon aun mas en cuanto vieron una figura salir de entre las llamas.

-Felix-siseé al verlo salir, pronto varios vampiros empezaron a salir.

Primero Demetri, que estaba sonriendo con sorna, luego Heidi, con aire despreocupado. Jane y Alec quienes sonreían con malicia. Y por último una pareja de vampiros que no supe identificar.

-¿Qué demonios esta pasando aquí?- exigió saber mi padre.

-Espere, doctor Cullen- dijo Demetri-. Aun no ha salido la anfitriona.

Se escucharon unos ruidos dentro de la casa y un ángel salió de ella. La más hermosa de las visiones, una diosa. Estaba parada al lado de Felix, quien le había tendido la mano y ella se la acepto con una hermosa sonrisa. Luego se giro hacia nosotros y nos penetro con una mirada hostil y fría.

-Me vendieron…- dijo con voz dolida-. Ustedes, a quienes creí que eran mi familia. Me vendieron- ese deje de dolor desapareció para ser cambiado con uno de rabia, furia, ira.

-Bella…

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**Tan, tan, tan, taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan. Ok, no me vayan a matar, miren que si lo hacen no habrá mas continuación y se luego se van a arrpentir xD.**_

_**Como verán, me compraron con sus 25 reviews, además de que estaba re inspirada y me puse a escribir como loca. Esta era la gran sorpresa que les tenia preparada, por fin el encuentro, bueno…el comienzo del encuentro.**_

_**Ahora, temo decir que el final se esta acercando, sep, lo inevitable =S, pero bueno, alégrense un poco, aun queda la última secuela de esta historia. ¿A que se cansaron? XD**_

_**¿Qué les pareció la pelea con Demetri? Realmente me costo un poco por que nunca escribí una o.o así que me costo un poquito, trate de imaginarla en mi cabeza una vez que la escribí y luego arregle. Un poco violenta, pero realmente me gusto. Y como vieron Bella le pateo el trasero a Demetri, si señoras xD**_

_**Ahora las cosas se van a poner medias feas, por que se vienen peleas y los secretos serán revelados.**_

_**Quiero agradecer a las que me mandaron consejos y fuerzas por mi pequeño ataque de la última vez, pero ahora ya estoy mejor, gracias de verdad a todas, lo aprecio mucho.**_

_**Bueno, eso es todo por hoy, creo…la regla de que si quieren volver a verme, mejor dicho, si quieren saber que pasa, ya saben, denle al botoncito verde y cómprenme =D**_

_**Gracias muchachas, las aprecio mucho a todas, incluyendo a las que leen y no dejan comentarios, pero me agregan a favoritos y alertas, y las que no hacen nada, igual, las aprecio por tomar unos minutos de su tiempo y leer esta loca idea xD**_

_**Nos vemos, pronto si ustedes quieren xD.**_

_**Besos, Melo.**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 11**

**EDWARD POV**

Su nombre se me escapo de los labios, era increíble tenerla en frente de mi, era increíble verla viva. Estaba realmente hermosa, era un ángel, una deidad. Mas hermosa que cuando experimentamos esa conexión. Pero no quería verla convertida en un monstruo. Y tal como la había visto en la visión de Alice, sus ojos eran rojos, flameando de ira…no, de venganza.

-¿De que estas hablando, hija?-pregunto Esme, ella tenía un caos el la cabeza, pero, a pesar de todo, estaba feliz de ver a Bella viva.

-¿Ahora me llamas hija?- cuestionó incrédula y con sorna-. Oh, claro…lo entiendo- soltó una pequeña carcajada, mientras se daba un golpecito con la meno en la frente-. Sabes a lo que he venido y te entro miedo.

-No, Bella….-intente hablar pero me cortó.

-¡Tú, cállate!-me apunto don un dedo-¡Eres el menos indicado en dirigirme la palabra!-sus ojos volvieron a mostrar dolor y mi corazón se encogió-. Yo siempre te quise, para mí eras como un hermano y padre a la vez. Igual que tu Carlisle-se volvió a mi padre, luego sus ojos volvieron a mostrar rencor.

-Pero solo fue fachada, fueron unos cobardes y me vendieron para matarme. Mataron a mi madre, mi casa, mis recuerdos…mis sentimientos-bajo la cabeza y la sacudió levemente, como intentando alejar malos pensamientos.

No podía leer sus pensamientos, igual que a todos los vampiros que la rodeaban ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

-Ahora es mi turno de hacerlos sufrir antes de matarlos a todos-cerro las manos en puños, levanto la mirada y su semblante se había vuelto una mascara impasible.

-¡Eso no es verdad!-grite, me dolía muchísimo ver a mi pequeña en ese estado- ¡Nosotros jamás te vendimos! ¡Es más, intentamos ir a por ti!

-Es verdad, Bella-intervino Alice-. Hace un año que supimos que los Vulturis te conservaron y convirtieron, hace un año que nosotros intentamos ir a por ti.

-¡Mentira!-grito Bella y se tomo la cabeza entre las manos.

-_Esta confundida, Edward-_me hablo Jasper y me gire para mirarlo-_. No puedo tranquilizarla, es como si un escudo los estuviera protegiendo a todos._

-¿Un escudo?-pregunte en voz alta y vi a mi hermano caer al suelo agonizando.

-¡Jasper!-grito Alice, corriendo hacia su esposo.

-Ya basta de palabrerías-dijo Jane con una sonrisa de suficiencia en sus labios-. No vinimos a esto ¿recuerdas, Bella?- la miro y ella asintió.

-¿Recuerdas lo que te contó el amo Aro, Bella? Él dijo que Carlisle y Edward fueron a nuestro castillo a ofrecer disculpas por romper las reglas más importantes y aceptaron sin rechistar que tú y tu madre debían morir.-dijo Alec y sentí la sangre hervir- Y no solo por que el amo lo haya dicho, Jane y yo estuvimos ahí.

-¡Mentirosos!-gruñí mientras me abalanzaba sobre Alec, cegado por la ira. Pero no alcance a llegar ni a medio metro de la distancia que nos separaba, cuando un fuerte dolor, peor que la ponzoñosa, me recorrió todo el cuerpo, tirándome al suelo.

-¡Por favor, ya basta!-grito Tanya y se tiro al suelo para abrazarme y controlar los espasmos de mi cuerpo.

-Jane, por favor, deja a Edward y Jasper- suplico mi padre y ya deje de escuchar todo a mí alrededor, el dolor era demasiado insoportable.

De pronto todo se calmo y pude respirar entre jadeos, recordé en la situación en la que estaba y me pare de un salto, tambaleándome un poco.

-No creas que hago esto por que tú me lo pidas, Carlisle- dijo Jane dando un paso adelante-. El amo Aro esta muy molesto contigo, por ocultarle cosas.

-Quiero hablar con Aro. Ahora-espetó mi padre

-Eso es imposible, él ya no quiere saber nada de ustedes y nos dio la orden directa de desaparecerlos del mapa-su sonrisa era angelical y a la vez demoníaca.

-Antes de mandarlos al otro mundo, si es que van ahí, quiero preguntarles algo-dijo mi ángel con voz sombría- ¿Por qué no me mataron ustedes antes que condenarme a esto? ¿Por qué no dejaron que mis tíos me mataran?

-Bella…

-¡Que idiota eres!-grito Tanya parándose delante de mí- Aun sigues siendo una niña, una tonta niña, que quiere la atención de todos.- dio un paso hacia delante-. Tu misma has vivido como te han cuidado a pesar de estar arriesgando sus vidas por tu culpa, que linda manera de devolverles el favor.

-Por lo que recuerdo, Tanya-dijo Bella levantando un poco la barbilla-. Tú no me querías tanto, de hecho me odiabas por retener a _tu_ Edward ocupado conmigo, además de las pequeñas travesuras de una niña tonta-sonrió y puedo jurar que estaba recordando esos momentos-. Recuerdo que eras una hueca ¿Qué paso Tanya, tienes poderes nuevos?

-¡Espera, Tanya!- grite, pero fue tarde ya que ella se abalanzo sobre Bella

Tanya intento tomarle por el cuello pero Bella se movió rápidamente y le dio una patada en el pecho que la mando directamente a mis brazos.

-Controla a tu novia, Edward- vociferó Bella y en sus ojos vi una chispa de dolor, pero solo por un segundo.

-Bella, estas equivocada, ellos te están mintiendo-deje a Tanya en manos de Irina e intente acercarme a Bella-. Nosotros jamás hicimos eso…

-No te acerques-dijo Felix poniéndose delante de ella, impidiéndome verla.

-_Nuevamente….esta confundida-_se decía Jasper.

-Escúchame, Bella-me pare en seco-. Nosotros te llamamos todos los días desde la última vez que hablamos, pensamos que la línea había tenido algún percance….

Jane frunció el ceño y caí al suelo agonizando, pero eso no me detuvo a segur hablando.

-A la semana…nos enteramos….viendo… ¡arg!…las noticias…-tome una bocanada de aire, pero el dolo se hizo mas agudo-…q-que tu casa se había quemado…-no lo soporte más y deje que el dolor me consumiera.

-¡Es verdad, Bella!-escuche que grito Alice y luego cayo inerte al suelo, con la mirada perdida en algún lugar.

-¡Alice!-grito Jasper y este cayo a su lado en el mismo estado.

-Dejen a Edward, quiero pelear con él-escuche la voz de Bella, el dolor me estaba dejando aturdido, pero podía escuchar, a lo lejos, gritos y golpes sordos en el suelo.

Él dolor cesó, tarde un poco en reaccionar. Pronto me vi volando y aterrizando en un árbol, este se quebró. Intente levantarme, pero una pequeña mano me tomo por el cuello y volvió a golpearme contra otro árbol, un poco mas grande que el anterior.

-¿Por qué me mientes?

-No te miento, Bella- aun estaba aturdido, el don de Jane se había incrementado y el dolor me había afectado, me estaba costando trabajo hacer reaccionar mi cuerpo, mas los golpes de Bella no ayudaban mucho-. Te juro que no te miento, son _ellos___los que lo hacen.

-Ellos me cuidaron, Edward-golpeo mi cabeza contra una roca, partiéndola, mi vista se nublo un poco, pero rápidamente se recupero-. Ellos me contaron la verdad, me dijeron lo cobarde que fueron ustedes al venderme para salvar sus propios pellejos.

-¡Que no es así, mierda!-gruñí y la tome de los brazos lanzándola lejos de mi, teniendo cuidado en no golpearla contra nada-¿¡Por que les crees a ellos y no a mi!?

Se agazapo y salto de nuevo, empujándome por los hombros, caímos al suelo, ella encima de mí, corrió mi cabeza a un costado y hundió sus dientes en mi cuello. Aullé de dolor, pero volví a empujarla. Intente ponerme en pie, pero las piernas no me respondían. Podía sentir la ponzoñosa de Bella quemando mi cuerpo, poco a poco.

-¡Por que ellos me salvaron!-me grito la respuesta.

-¡Te salvaron por que les convenías!- le grite de regreso-¡Ellos vieron algo en ti para mantenerte viva! ¡Algún don, si no ahora estarías con tu madre, no aquí! ¡Te conservaron para su propia conveniencia!-la vi tensarse, luego sacudió la cabeza y se volvió a agazapar.

-Todo lo que dices, es mentira, lo haces por que sabes que llego la hora de tu muerte.

-Ellos mataron a tu madre-mi voz se corto dos veces-. Ellos crearon esta mentira, para que tu nos odiaras- su semblante se suavizo un poco, yo aproveche para ponerme en pie, pero mis piernas me fallaron y caí al suelo.

La ponzoñosa ya se había instalado en todo mi cuerpo y me escocía internamente, pero podía ver a Bella mas confundida, por lo que busque fuerza de donde no tenía y seguí hablando, sin importarme sus interrupciones.

-Mientes…

-No miento, Bella- tome un poco de aire, que irónico, como si eso calmara el dolor del cuerpo y corazón-. A ellos no les gusta que desobedezcan sus órdenes y desde siempre les molesto que Alice y yo estuviéramos con Carlisle, siempre nos decían que encontrarían la manera de que nos uniéramos a ellos y ahora que te ocultamos de ellos…-otra oleada de dolor me hizo callar, para soltar un grito de dolor.

-No es…

-Alguien nos acuso y ellos se la están cobrando con ponerte en nuestra contra- su cuerpo se envaro de a poco y sus ojos me miraban recelosa-. Se que tienes un don, no por nada te mantuvieron viva hasta cierto tiempo, te lavaron la mente diciéndote mentiras.

-No te creo.

-Cuando vimos las noticias, yo…-un nuevo espasmo de calor recorrió mi cuerpo y me corto la respiración-…me puse como loco-dije en cuanto estabilice mi respiración-… fui a tu casa, que ya estaba quemada, no encontré pistas y supe de inmediato que fueron vampiros los que hicieron eso…

-Basta…

-Dieciocho años estuve pensando en ti y en lo que hubiera pasado si te hubiera protegido como se debía- levante la vista y la vi con sus manos cerradas en puños y los ojos anegados de lágrimas que jamás saldrían-. Alice…ella siempre se lamenta por no haber visto bien el futuro, cada día se estuvo lamentando y se lamentara…

-Detente…

-No sabes lo feliz que me puse cuando tuve esa especie de conexión contigo… ¿Por qué eras tú, verdad?

-¡He dicho que basta!- se abalanzo sobre mi, pero yo ya no tenía fuerzas y ella parecía tampoco tenerlas y no por pelear.

-Estoy tan feliz de que estés viva, aunque no convertida en vampiro-envolví mis brazos en su pequeño y delicado cuerpo, su aroma era mas delicioso que de pequeña.

Tenía razón, su sangre cantaría para mí, claro, si ella fuera humana.

-No te creo- golpeo mi pecho con sus manos mientras sollozaba, sonreí como un tonto, ya había ganado.

-No sabes como te he extrañado, mi pequeña- sus brazos se envolvieron en mi cintura, apreté mi agarre y hundí mi cara en su cabello.

-Te lo dije, Bella- me tense cuando escuche la voz de Felix, lo vi salir de entre los árboles con una sonrisa, apreté mi agarre sobre Bella-_. Tranquilo, vengo en son de paz_.

-Felix…-mi pequeña se volvió a él, corrió a sus brazos y este la recibió gustoso, acariciando sus cabellos

-La pelea se esta volviendo muy…-se detuvo a pensar en la palabra correcta-…injusta. Alec y Jane están jugando con tus hermanos, Edward.

Me levante de un salto, un poco mareado, la ponzoñosa de Bella aun no se había disuelto del todo. Bella me miro y vi en sus ojos tristeza y culpa, me estaba pidiendo perdón.

-¿Que don tienes, Bella?-pregunte

-Un escudo-dijo con voz entrecortada.

-¿Aun sigue activado?-le pregunto Felix

-Si, esta protegiendo a Jane y los demás- se giro para mirarlo-. Pero creo que ya no los cuidare más- frunció su ceño y Felix lo aliso con un dedo. No se por que pero esas "intimidades" entre ellos, me estaba molestando un poco.

-Tenemos que planear algo para derrotarlos-dijo Felix

-Quizás podríamos pedirle ayuda a Héctor y Caroline- Bella se soltó y miro en dirección a donde venían sonidos de luchas.

-No lo se, Bella…podría ser muy riesgoso…

-¿Qué tipo de poderes tienen?-intervine.

-Héctor tiene una especie de escudo como yo, pero el puede bloquear cosas muy poderosas, como por ejemplo, las visiones de Alice y el don de Jasper-me miro con el ceño fruncido-. Y Caroline tiene dos dones, puede aumentar los dones de los vampiros que ella desee, siempre y cuando este a su alrededor, y también borrar y recrear memorias.

-Entonces ellos tuvieron que ver las visiones de Alice… -dije para mi mismo, ahora poco a poco las piezas estás encajando- También pueden haber borrado la memoria de quien te haya mentido.

-Si, y puede que tú me estés mintiendo y realmente hayas ido al castillo a delatarme-Bella aun desconfiaba de mi y eso me enojo.

-No, Bella-me envare y la mire ceñudo-. Lo que pasa es que _tú_ no quieres creerme, por que tienes miedo de hacerlo.

-Yo no te tengo miedo…

-Por favor, Bella-dijo Felix, tomando el mentón de Bella para que lo mirara-. No es momento para ponerse a discutir con lo que pasó en tu pasado…aun-dijo cuando vio la mirada de incredulidad de Bella-. Primero tenemos que derrotar a Demetri, Heidi, Alec y Jane.

-Ahora yo te pido ayuda a ti, Bella-frunció el ceño, claramente, confundida, al mirarme-. Te pido que me protejas a mí y a mi familia mientras derrotamos a la guardia de los Vulturis.

-No los he terminado de perdonar-se cruzo de brazos, molesta. Reprimí una sonrisa, parecía cuando era niña y se molestaba por algo, una pequeña gatita inmortal.

-Tengo por seguro, que de un cien por ciento, me has perdonado un veinte…

-Menos-terció y no pude contener una risita-¿te estas burlando de mi?

-Luces graciosa-justifique-. Pero ese no es asunto ahora- me puse serio- ¿me ayudaras si o no?

Ella se giro para mirar a Felix en busca de alguna opinión, pero este sacudió la cabeza en forma negativa.

-Eso queda a criterio tuyo, amor- ¡¿Qué fue lo que dijo?!-. Es tu decisión, ya que son tus poderes-puso una mano en su mejilla y la acaricio con el dedo pulgar.

¿Acaso esos dos estaban saliendo? ¿Acaso ellos eran compañeros de alma? ¿El corazón de Bella estaba atado a ese Vulturi? ¿Qué es este sentimiento de odio que recorre todo mi cuerpo? ¿Por qué de repente tengo deseos de arrancarle la cabeza a Felix?

-De acuerdo-dijo Bella con un suspiro, sacándome de mis cavilaciones. Sonreí-. Pero con una condición.

-La que quieras- me arrepentí al instante en decir aquellas palabras.

-Quiero que me cuentes toda la verdad-su semblante se puso serio

-Pero ya te la conté.

-Quiero detalles, Edward-su voz era seca-. Quiero saber absolutamente todo, desde que me fui aquel día, que cumplía seis años, hasta el día de hoy.

-Muy bien-acepte, total no había nada que esconder-. Te lo contare todo.

-Bueno…-interrumpió Felix-. Ahora tenemos que planear que aremos, toda esta discusión tomo bastante tiempo, esperemos que tus hermanos estén vivos.

-No nos subestimes, Felix-sonreí con suficiencia. Por mas que Alec y Jane estuvieran jugando con ellos, nosotros somos más fuertes.

-¿Y el plan es…?-cuestiono Bella arqueando una, perfecta, ceja.

-Es muy censillo- efectué mi sonrisa torcida y procedí a decirles mi plan.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**¡Hola a todas! ¿Cómo están? ¿Cómo han pasado Halloween? ¿Han visto el nuevo clip de la peli?**_

_**En fin, seré breve por que son las cuatro de la mañana y me están corriendo a dormir XD.**_

_**¿Qué les pareció el cap? ¿Muy sensible? ¿Muy malo? ¿Esperaban otra cosa? Díganme que les pareció.**_

_**Ahora hemos visto los vampiros que estaban ocultos en el castillo. En el próximo cap, será un Pov Bella, un poco antes de llegar a la casa de los Cullen y nos enteraremos, bueno…se enteraran quien fue el que vendió a Bella.**_

_**He reescrito este cap como cinco veces, estoy y no conforme, díganme su opinión y bueno…nos estamos viendo…pronto, ya saben que hacer para que me vean xD**_

_**¡Oh, por cierto! Mil gracias por todos sus reviews, ¡me han encantado!**_

_**Son las mejores chicas, y chicos si ahí xD**_

_**Nos vemos, se cuidan**_

_**Besos, Melo**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo 12**

**BELLA POV**

Había pasado medio año desde que era una neófita, mi fuerza y velocidad era mayor a los guardias con los que luchaba. Todos los días me los enfrentaba, la mayoría de las veces, los guardias perdían pelear conmigo, pero siempre perdían. Llego un punto en el que temía que se enojaran conmigo, por ser chica, pero Felix me aseguraban que les gustaba perder, aprendían cosas nuevas.

Con Felix peleaba cada tanto y con él era realmente difícil, es muy ágil y fuerte. En estos seis meses no me la ha puesto fácil ni una sola vez, y se lo agradezco, es mejor así y no que me deje ganar. En cada entrenamiento me corrige mis posturas y ataques, incluyendo que me enseña las suyas.

Al final de cada día lo terminábamos con una buena noche de pasión para ambos. Era el momento en que entregábamos el uno al otro, y nos recordábamos, por medio del tacto, cuanto nos amábamos y lo feliz que estábamos de tener al otro al lado.

No estaba segura de que hora era, tampoco me importaba. Estaba acostada boca abajo, abrazando una almohada, con mis ojos cerrados, disfrutando de las placenteras caricias de Felix. Pasaba sus dedos lentamente por toda mi espalda.

-Pareces dormida- se rió entre dientes-. Tal como cuando eras humana.

-Estoy muy relajada-abrí mis ojos para encontrarme con su mirada llena de amor-. Y satisfecha

Felix estaba recostado sobre su costado, apoyado su cabeza en una mano, mientras con la otra acariciaba mí espalda.

-No quiero arruinar este hermoso momento.- bajo un dedo por toda mi columna con un suave roce-. Pero me preguntaba si aun estas con la idea de dar caza a los Cullen.

-Por supuesto que si- afirme muy segura- ¿Por qué crees que me entreno?

-¿Por qué sabes lo sexy que te ves haciéndolo?-arqueó una ceja.

-Felix- le dije con tono de reproche.

-Por favor, Bella- rodó los ojos-. ¿Tú crees que todos los vampiros de aquí pelean por que les gusta ser vencido por una mujer?

-¿Me estas diciendo que me dejan ganar?- me senté en la cama, molesta-¿Y que solo "entrenan" por verme?- hice las comillas con mis dedos y luego cruce mis brazos sobre mis pechos desnudos.

-Solo bromeo-me tomo en brazos y me sentó a horcajadas sobre su estomago-. Me encanta verte molesta- me dio un rápido beso en los labios.

-Ahora entiendo por que lo haces a menudo-apoye mis manos en sus abdominales y las subí lentamente hacia sus pectorales.

-Volviendo a los Cullen…-sus manos se fueron a mis caderas, subiéndolas lentamente- ¿Qué tienes en mente?

-Realmente- me estremecí cuando paso las manos por los costados de mis pechos-…no tengo idea.

-Sabía que dirías eso- las bajo con suma lentitud hasta mis nalgas-. Aunque he de suponer que tienes algo en mente- las apretó ligeramente haciendo que soltara un gemido y me arqueara involuntariamente.

-Yo…ah…no puedo pensar así- me queje.

Mi cuerpo se sacudió un poco a causa de la risa de Felix. Él saco sus manos de mi trasero y ahueco mi cara entre ellas, acercándola hasta su cara. De pronto su semblante estaba completamente serio.

-¿Sabes que te amo?- su semblante era serio, sombrío, pero en sus ojos estaba la completa sinceridad.

Iba a decir algo, pero me interrumpió colocando un dedo en mis labios.

-Por favor, déjame terminar- acarició mi mejilla-. Se que te lo digo siempre y nunca me cansaré de decirlo. Quiero que sepas que lo digo de corazón, aunque este no lata, por que realmente te amo, Bella. Jamás, jamás lo dudes, no importa lo que digan, en la circunstancia en que estés, o lo que escuches. Te amo y es el primer sentimiento puro que tengo en todos mis años de vampiro, y estoy feliz de sentirlo.

Sentí mis ojos escocerse, no podía tragar ya que tenía un nudo en la garganta. Felix nunca se había expresado con tantas palabras…tantas hermosas palabras. Acerque mis labios a los suyos y lo bese con todo el amor que mi alma y cuerpo le profesaban.

-Yo también te amo-le bese nuevamente, pero por un segundo vi la inseguridad en sus ojos.

Estaba por preguntar que es lo que le estaba pasando, pero ni siquiera había tomado aire para formular la pregunta, Felix se había introducido en mi en una sola embestida, haciendo que perdiera el aire y boquera.

Rodó sobre el colchón para quedar sobre mí, embistiéndome con fuerza, desesperación y miedo. Lo acepte todo en mi cuerpo, para que él se descargara, algo le estaba asustando y por ende me asustaba a mi. En ese momento me llego a la mente una conversación que escuche hacia solo unos días atrás.

_-¿De verdad piensas eso?- esa era la voz de Demetri, venía de unos pasillos mas adelante._

_-Puedo decir que estoy más que seguro- Me detuve al escuchar la voz de Feliz._

_Ellos no eran grandes amigos, por lo que me habían contado algunos guardias. Demetri le guardaba rencor a Felix por muchos motivos, entre ellos el hecho de que Felix fuera más fuerte que él. Por eso me sorprendía que hablaran como grandes amigos. De seguro esto era alguna charla de algún trabajo que tendrían que hacer._

_No quería que me tomaran por chismosa por estar escuchando conversaciones ajenas. Gire sobre mis talones y estaba por dar un paso cuando…._

_-¿Y para que Chelsea los estaría manipulando a ustedes?-_

_-No tengo idea- …-hubo un breve silencio-…se que amo a Bella, sin el poder de Chelsea, pero temo que Bella si este influenciada por esa vampiresa._

_-He ahí el dilema de la vida- bromeo Demetri_

_-Al menos a mi no me noqueo una mujer- se defendió Felix._

_Luego de esas últimas palabras, yo me encontraba lejos, pensando en lo que había escuchado._

Había estado tan ocupada pensando en que hacer para ir tras los Cullen, con los entrenamientos y con el sexo, que ese pequeño incidente se me había pasado. Pero ahora mismo me preguntaba si realmente era cierto lo que había escuchado.

-¿Felix?-levante mi cabeza de su pecho para mirarle a los ojos.

-¿Si?- me miro, si dejar de jugar con un mechón de mi pelo.

-¿Qué poder tiene Chelsea?- su cuerpo se tenso inmediatamente.

Su mandíbula estaba tensa y sus ojos se alejaron rápidamente de los míos. Me senté y le mire con suma preocupación.

-¿Felix?- su silencio me estaba volviendo loca.

-¿Qué te han dicho?-aun estaba tenso y miraba para otro lado.

-Te escuche hablar de ello con Demetri.

Apretó los puños y me miro con el ceño fruncido, estaba claro que no quería que yo me enterara de eso, oh, cielos ¿realmente era verdad?

-Felix…-dije con un jadeo.

-Chelsea fortalece o destruye los vínculos de las relaciones. Te puede hacer amarme u odiarme, adorarme o aborrecerme… en cuestión de segundos-froto con sus enormes manos su cara.

-¿Tu y yo…?

-No lo se.

-Tú dijiste que estabas mas que seguro- mi voz sonó unas octavas más altas, estaba entrando en un ataque de pánico.

-Por favor, Bella. Tranquilízate- se sentó y me rodeó con sus brazos- ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije hace unos minutos?

-Si-asentí contra su pecho.

-Te pido que siempre lo recuerdes, jamás lo olvides- se separo y me miro-. Por que es mi verdad y estoy seguro de ello.

-Entonces…no me crees cuando yo te lo digo-no lo pregunte y él no contesto.

Bajo su mirada y jugo con el dobladillo de la sabana, estrujándola y alisándola entre sus dedos.

-No me crees-volví a afirmar y no obtuve respuesta.

Suspire pesadamente y se corrí hasta el borde de la cama, busque con mi mirada mi ropa. Una vez que la encontré y me la puse, salí de la habitación, sin siquiera mirarle. Guarde la esperanza de que él acudiera a mí pidiendo perdón o que al menos me llamara para detenerme, pero nada ocurrió. Absolutamente nada.

Después de esa noche no volví a ver a Felix por ningún lado, tampoco me moleste en buscarle o preguntar a los demás como estaba. Me sentía molesta, debería de ser yo la que lo estuviera evitando, no él a mi.

Los días transcurrieron lenta y dolorosamente, me sentía sola, abrumada y triste. Necesitaba de Felix, necesitaba estar con él y no por el sexo, necesitaba a ese amigo, casi hermano, que estaba a mi lado y me consolaba. En muchas ocasiones flaqueaba e iba a su habitación, pero antes de tomar el pomo de la puerta en mis manos, huía.

Esa noche había huido nuevamente y como siempre me escondía en mi vieja habitación. La había limpiado, había amontonado los papeles picados en el rincón más alejado de ese apestoso lugar, ahora realmente parecía una cripta. Mientras crecía en este lugar, siempre pensé que era descolorido, por eso me había esmerado en hace miles de dibujos y tapizarlos en las paredes, pero luego de mi ataque de ira, la celda había vuelto a ser la misma que conocí aquella noche cuando tenia seis años.

Suspire amargadamente y me senté en el suelo, mirando hacia el techo. Pensando en las cosas que me había pasado en mi vida, las que había ganado y perdido a la vez.

Había conocido a los Cullen, los había considerado mi familia, a cada uno de ellos, luego los perdí cuando mi mamá vino a llevarme a vivir con ella. Luego gane a mi madre nuevamente, y una nueva casa y la perdí, a ambas. Luego creí haber ganado a Felix, como sustento en esta solitaria y espantosa vida que había elegido y ahora lo perdí, o quizás nunca lo tuve, por que estaba siendo manipulada.

Un jadeo se escapo de mis labios, tenía deseos de llorar. Una brisa entro por la habitación y arrastro unos pequeños pedacitos de papel por el aire, haciendo que volaran y aterrizaran en mis piernas. Fruncí el ceño, los tome entre mis dedos y los gire para ver el contenido. Contuve el aliento al ver las palabras.

_Edward. Carta_

En ese momento un recuerdo muy claro de mi humanidad vino a mi mente…

_Unos suaves golpecitos en la puerta me distrajeron._

_-Pase._

_-Lo siento, se que tienes que vestirte, pero…aun no te he dado mi regalo- dijo Edward entrando en la habitación._

_-Dime que no has gastado dinero en…_

_-Sabía que me dirías eso, así que te diré que no. No gaste absolutamente nada- se sentó en la cama y yo gateé hasta él, me sentó en su regazo y me extendió una carta._

_-¿Para mí?-pregunte tontamente mientras la agarraba-. Pero no se leer._

_-Eso lo se- dijo besando mi cabeza-. La leerás cuando seas mayor._

_-Y… ¿Cuánto es mayor?_

_-Déjame pensar…-se llevo una mano al mentón y se lo rasco-. Cuando tengas 17 años._

_-¡Pero eso es mucho tiempo!- exclame al darme cuanta lo mucho para lo que faltaba._

_-Guárdala en algún lugar y cuando pase el tiempo, ábrela- dijo sentándome de nuevo en la cama y caminando hacia la puerta-. Prepárate por que hoy va a ser un día muy largo._

Había guardado con tanto esmero y anhelo esa carta bajo un tablón flojo del piso de mi cuarto. Contaba los segundos y rezaba para que el tiempo corriera aun más rápido de lo normal, solo para poder abrir ese pequeño e hinchado sobre. Había pensado en hace trampas y leerla antes de tiempo, pero me prometí a mi misma y a Edward que lo haría cuando tuviera mis diecisiete años.

Otro jadeo se resbalo de mis labios y no pude contener el siguiente, y el siguiente…u otro. Cuando menos me quise dar cuenta estaba llorando, amarga y dolorosamente, no por los recuerdos con Edward, si no por todo, por toda la mierda que había pasado en mi vida.

¿Acaso mi cuento no tendría un final feliz?

_No_, contesto mi cabeza y yo llore peor, sin lágrimas

-Imagine que estarías aquí-su voz y sus brazos me abrazaron.

-¿Qué quieres?-intente sonar indiferente y molesta, pero mi voz se quebró patéticamente.

-Estar contigo- me estrecho aun más-. Lo lamento tanto, amor. He sido un completo idiota- escondió su cara en mi cuello-. Pero quiero que me entiendas y entiendas en la situación en la que estamos.

Se separo un poco para girarme entre sus brazos, tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y sostuvo mi cabeza para que lo mirara directamente a los ojos.

-Cuando llegue a la conclusión de que podríamos estar siendo manipulados, fue un golpe muy duro para mí. Pensar que mi amor por ti era una mentira me hacía sentir como una gran mierda- su semblante serio y sombrío cambio drásticamente al que yo conocía, al que me demostraban el completo cariño que me tenía-. Pero me di cuenta, buscando en mi muero corazón, que yo te amo, sin ningún poder de por medio.

-Pero no lo crees en mí- solloce.

-Si- se callo unos segundos los cuales me parecieron eternos-. Pero me hace feliz escucharlo cuando lo dices, te vez tan sincera, pero a la vez me destroza…

-Yo si te amo- ahora yo tome su rostro en mis manos- Y también es sincero. Tu teoría es equivocada.

Estampo sus labios contra los míos.

Luego de eso, nunca más nos volvimos a separar, era como si algo entre nosotros se hubiera reforzado y nos hubiera unido aun más de lo que estábamos.

Otros seis meses había pasado y yo ya tenía un plan medio trazado, ya sabía más o menos que hacer con los Cullen, pero lo primero lo primero. Tenía que pedir la autorización de Aro.

-¿Me estas pidiendo que te preste a casi toda mi mejor guardia?-pregunto desde su asiento con una ceja enarcada- ¿Y para ir tras los Cullen?

-Si, amo-odiaba decir esa palabra, por eso siempre tenia que concentrarme en tratar de sonar real al decirla.

-Llevas mas de un año entrenando- comenzó diciendo Cayo-. Y no eres capaz de ir tu sola.

-Sería suficiente si me llevara solo a mí- dijo Felix, que estaba a mi lado.

-No pedí tu opinión- vociferó Cayo.

-Tampoco la suya-susurro Felix.

Cayo prácticamente casi se cae del asiento cuando escucho esas palabras, yo tuve que esconder la sonrisa que tenia, pero pude ver como Marcus y Aro sonreían abiertamente.

-¿Cómo dijiste?-gruño Cayo, era obvio que había escuchado, pero necesitaba solo una vez más para lazarse a Felix.

-Quiero decir- se aclaro un poco la garganta-. A usted no lo agradaron nunca los Cullen, y tenemos su permiso, a lo que me refiero es que necesitamos pedirle su si. Pero como el amo Aro es amigo de Carlisle, sabemos que le puede costar tomar esa decisión, por eso se la pedimos a él.

-Te estas tomando demasiados atrevimientos…

-Suficiente-le corto Aro- Solo te autorizaré si tu estas de acuerdo.

Se levanto de su asiento, camino hacia mí y tomo una de mis manos.

-Aun me es impresionante y fascinante tu don, querida- sus ojos brillaban por la verdad de sus palabras, pero también estaba la frustración de no poder leerme.

-Estoy de acuerdo con mi misión- desvié el tema de mi don ya que aro se ponía demasiado denso con eso.

-Ok- se alejo un poco-. Supongo que ya sabes las habilidades de los Cullen.

-Edward, lector de mentes. Alice, vidente. Jasper, percibe y manipula las emociones.

Sin poder evitarlo mire a Chelsea, estaba al lado de Marcus, como siempre. Estaba mirando algo en el espacio que había entre Felix y Yo, de forma casi imperceptible, sonrió.

-Bella, tu escudo solo puede repeler a Edward- me distrajo Cayo- ¿Qué aras con Alice y Jasper? Por que, por si no te has dado cuenta, tu decisión ya la debe haber advertido deben estar más que preparados.

-Yo…-no sabía que contestar, ese bastardo tenía razón.

-Sabes que yo estoy muy molesto por la desobediencia de la familia de Carlisle- llamo mi atención Aro- ¿Te importa si te ayudo un poco?

Sin poder emitir una palabra, solamente asentí. Aro miro hacia la puerta y ordeno a los guardias a abrirlas, me gire para ver entrar a dos nuevos vampiros. Una chica y un chico.

El chico era de contextura mediana, su cuerpo era musculoso, su cabello era del color caramelo y era lacio, sus facciones eran perfectas y un poco aniñadas, podía deducir que no tenía más de veinte años. La muchacha era una belleza, su cabello largo hasta la cintura era negro azabache con finos mechones teñidos de blanco. Era de contextura pequeña, su rostro era completamente maduro, parecía el cuerpo de una niña, pero su cara te demostraba que era una mujer muy madura.

-Bella, te presento a Héctor y Caroline- ambos vampiros se inclinaron en modo de saludo-. Ellos te ayudaran en lo que necesites. Puedes llevarte a los guardias que quieras, solo procura devolvérmelos- me guiño un ojo.

-Muchas gracias, amo- me incline.

-Suerte-tomo mi cabeza entre sus manos y deposito un beso en mi coronilla.

Decir que estaba sorprendida era poco. Sin decir nada salí del salón con Felix, Caroline, Héctor, Demetri, Jane, Alec y Heidi, flaqueándome.

_Unas horas después._

-¿Por qué estamos en un avión?-pregunte enojada.

-Para poder viajar a Estados Unidos-contesto Jane en el asiento de atrás.- Pensé que eras más inteligente, Bella.

-No me refería al motivo de "a donde vamos"- me gire para verla, estaba de la mano de su hermano-. Me refería a que por que vamos en avión. Somos más rápido que esta porquería.

-Tengo una idea totalmente errónea de ti, Bella- sacudió la cabeza-¿Realmente no pretenderás que nademos por todo el océano?

-¿Por qué no?- incline mi cabeza-. Nos ahorraríamos el dinero y "tiempo".

Felix y Alec soltaron sonoras carcajadas que hicieron que varias personas se giraran a mirarnos.

-El dinero es lo de menos, amor- puso un dedo en mi barbilla para que le mirara-. Lo hacemos por que amo quiso que así sea. No quiere que te canses- si, claro- No te preocupes, este será el único avión que tomaremos, el resto lo aremos a pie.

-Pero…

-Ya para de quejarte, Bella- me callo Heidi que iba en el asiento adelante del mío, con Demetri-. Ni pienses que me meteré a esa agua salada para que mi cabello se arruine.

-Con el cabello destrozado, pelada, o así, siempre estas hermosa- dijo melosamente Demetri.

Un coro de "eww" se escucho cuando vimos a Demetri inclinarse a besarla.

-Consigan un cuarto- Alec les tiro con una bolsita de maní.

-Estamos esperando a que el avión despegue para poder utilizarlo- sonrió asquerosamente y Heidi rió tontamente.

-Demasiada información-dijimos todos a coro.

Esto en vez de parecer un viaje hacia una pequeña batalla, parecía un viaje escolar fuera del país. Debo admitir que estaba un poco nerviosa, en realidad estaba muy nerviosa, dentro de unos días volvería a ver a los Cullen, a mi vieja familia. ¿Cómo sería volver a ver a Esme, Alice al oso Emmett? Sonreí al recordar sus locuras y travesuras conmigo.

_Edward, _cerré mis ojos y me lo imagine. Imagine su perfecto rostro, con rasgos angulosos y duros, sus ojos color oro y su boca…su sonrisa. Mi imaginación fue un poco más allá, su cuerpo, había visto y sentido su cuerpo desnudo.

-¿Estas dormida?-susurro Felix en mi oído y sonreí.

-Si, y me acabas de despertar- abrí un ojo y lo vi sonriendo también.

-Lo lamento-beso mi mejilla-. Vuelve a dormir, amor. Te despertare cuando estemos llegando.

-Y luego se quejan de nosotros-murmuro Demetri desde su asiento.

-Al menos ellos son mas suaves y tiernos- agrego Jane.

-Les cambiamos de asiento-dijo Alec, asomando la cabeza entre medio de los asientos nuestros-. Quiero molestar a Demetri.

-Con gusto- acepto Felix y rápidamente, a paso humano, nos cambiamos de asiento, era un poco más de privacidad.

La azafata nos comunico que era el momento de abrocharnos nuestros cinturones de seguridad, para sorpresa de todos y frustración para algunos, Demetri se carcajeo sonoramente, mientras se abrochaba el cinturón. El asiento a mi lado se sacudió un poco, igual que los de adelante. Mire a Felix con una ceja alzada.

-¿Qué?-me miro- ¡Oh, vamos, Bella! ¿Me vas a decir que no es cómico?

Sacudí mi cabeza y abroche mi cinturón. Era verdad, tenía cierto punto irónico en todo esto.

En cuanto nos anunciaron que nos podía desabrochar los cinturones. Demetri y Heidi se perdieron por quien sabe donde en el avión. Mientras tanto, para tratar de no escuchar los sonidos que ellos hacían me puse a trazar mi plan una y otra vez, hasta que sentí unos dedos acariciar mi mejilla. Abrí mis ojos y me encontré con Felix.

-Lo siento, volví a despertarte-sonrió.

-Mientras seas tu no importa- me acerque y rose sus labios con los míos.

Paso una mano por mi nuca y profundizo el beso. Nuestras bocas se movían lentas, suaves, nuestras lenguas se ocupaban de degustarnos. Un frío corrió por toda mi columna, haciendo que me estremeciera involuntariamente.

-Dudo que entremos los dos en una cabina de baño-susurro contra mis labios.

Felix había malinterpretado mi reacción, no me estremecí de placer por sus caricias, me estremecí por que tengo un mal presentimiento, algo en la visita a los Cullen iba a pasar, y ese algo era relacionado con Felix.

-Te amo-le dije cuando nos separamos.

-Yo más-sonrió y beso mi nariz.

La sensación de mal presentimiento aun estaba en mí y se intensifico cuando bajamos del avión. Aterrizamos en Seattle, nos deslizamos entre la gente del aeropuerto y nos dirigimos a las calles de la ciudad.

-¿Y el plan es?-pregunto Demetri.

-Héctor ya ha puesto el escudo contra Alice y Caroline nos ayudara una vez que estemos todos reunidos- mire a los nuevos vampiros y estos asintieron- Primero quemaremos la casa- comencé diciendo-. Y nos ocultaremos hasta que ellos lleguen. Luego de eso necesito que Alec paralice a todos, excepto a Edward- mire a Alec y este asintió-. Una vez que haya acabado con él puedes soltarlos y ustedes encargarse de los demás.

-¿Puedes rastrearlos?- le pregunte a Demetri, este asintió y alzo un poco el rostro para olfatear el aire.

-Los encontré-sonrió y encamino la carrera.

Pero antes de que saliera corriendo con los demás, Felix me tomo del brazo, deteniéndome.

-¿Qué sucede?- le pregunte.

-¿Recuerdas lo que te dije que confiar en las palabras de los Vulturis?

-Si, lo reacuerdo- puse una mano en su mejilla-. Me llevare a Edward lejos, para poder hablar con él y pobre si no me cuenta la verdad.

-Edward-gruño entre dientes- ¿No te puedes llevar a Carlisle?

-No será creíble- entrecerré los ojos- ¿estas celoso?- pregunte divertida.

-Después de ese día que fantaseaste con él, le tome mucho coraje- bufo y tomo mi mano-. Mejor nos vamos.

Luego de eso corrimos detrás de los demás, pronto les dimos alcance. Nadie pregunto nada de nuestro retrazo. En pocas horas estábamos en las afueras de Forks. El olor a vampiro estaba por casi todo el pueblo…

-Ellos están a las afueras del pueblo- dijo Demetri- Pero no podemos pasar el límite establecidos con los chuchos.

-¿Chuchos?-pregunto confundida.

-Hombres lobo-murmuro una voz acampanada y suave, todos nos giramos a ver a Caroline, era la primera vez que la escuchábamos hablar.

-¿Existen los hombres lobo?-pregunte alarmada y sorprendida.

-Viven en reservas indias, por lo general su genética se activa cuando los vampiros andan cerca- dijo Héctor- En este caso los Cullen y nosotros.

-Se están moviendo-dijo de repente Demetri.

-¿Hacia donde?

-El oeste, se internan más al bosque- dijo olfateando el aire.

-Que asco, van de caza-murmuro Heidi.

-No están solos- Demetri frunció el ceño y luego sonrió-. Los Denali están con ellos.

-Entonces hoy no atacaremos-sentenció Jane.

-¿Qué?- me plante frente a ella- ¿Por qué no?

-Por que son demasiados.

-¿Y eso cuenta como problema?- espete molesta- ¿Acaso no eres capaz de detenerlos?

-De todas formas, nosotros vinimos tras los Cullen- dijo para distraerme.

-También esta Tanya-siseé-. Voy a acabar con ella también, por puro placer.

-No creo que al amo…

-Mientras no hagamos nada de escándalo delante de los humanos a Aro no le importa si desaparecemos a la mitad de la raza civil sin poderes- le corte, caminando hacia el oeste.

Vi de reojo como Jane y Alec se miraban, luego a Demetri, este último se encogió y hombros y volvió a encabezar la carrera hacia la mansión de los Cullen.

Como Heidi había dicho, los vampiros se habían ido de caza y habían dejado la casa sola. _Mejor, _pensé. Sin decir nada, entre a la casa y un golpe de nostalgia me golpeo de lleno. La casa estaba prácticamente igual, sólo que algunos muebles habían sido cambiados por otros más modernos.

El gran piano de cola de Edward, aun estaba donde lo recordaba. Unos arreglos florales y unas velas en una esquina llamaron mi atención, me acerque y el aliento se me quedo enganchado en mi garganta. Había una foto mía cuando niña, en un hermoso marco de oro, toda la mesa estaba decorada con flores y velas de diferentes tamaños.

-Esto es incomodo- murmuro Demetri-. Tan humanos- se encogió mientras miraba a su alrededor- ¿Podemos destruirlo?- me suplico.

-Ustedes háganse cargo de esta planta y la primera- les indique- Yo y Felix, vamos al último puso.

Antes de que terminara de hablar, Demetri ya estaba desgarrando los sillones t los demás había desaparecido por diferentes lados de la casa. Felix tomo mi mano y me llevo al tercer piso.

-¿Donde estaba tu cuarto?- me pregunto al principió del largo pasillo.

Recordé que estaba en la última habitación del pasillo, frente a la de Edward, se la señale y me llevo a volantas. Cuando entramos ahogue un sollozo, mi cuarto estaba igual que siempre, como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado. Las cosas que no me lleve estaban en el mismo lugar que las deje. Mire mi cama, estaba en la misma posición, con los almohadones multicolores y la colcha rosada, mire sobre la cama y ahí estaba mi vestido, el último que había usado en mi cumpleaños. Recuerdo que Alice me había dicho que lo dejara, como tanta ropa, ya que ya lo había usado.

Me acerque y lo tome entre mis manos, lo acerque a mi nariz y no podía oler mi olor. Estaba impregnado del de los vampiros de la casa.

-¿Aun dudas de ellos?-la voz de Felix me hizo dar un salto, me había olvidado que estaba ahí conmigo.

-Esto no significa que o me hayan vendido- tire el vestido de nuevo a la cama.

-¿Por qué eres tan terca?

-¿Por qué te empeñas en protegerlos?

-Por que se que ellos no te hicieron nada, Bella- me tomo por los hombros y me sacudió un poco-. Habla con ellos antes, te arrepentirás si destruyes esta casa.

-No me importa, es esto o nada- me separe bruscamente de sus brazos y rápidamente destruí la habitación.

-¡Ya esta todo listo aquí abajo!- grito Demetri.

Sin fijarme si Felix me seguía baje a donde estaban esperándome los demás. Había olor a gasolina por todas partes, me estaba quemando la nariz.

-¿Haces los honores?- Demetri me tendió una cajita de fósforos.

Antes de tomarla, le di una miradita a Felix, estaba con el ceño fruncido y me miraba con desaprobación. Suspire, saque un fósforo y lo raspe para encenderlo. Y con todo el dolor del mundo lo tire el fósforo encendido en un poco de gasolina.

Ese, fue el detonante a la batalla que se avecinaba.

_

* * *

_

_**Se que no tengo el perdón de Dios por haberme tardado tanto. Pero en mi defensa tengo que decirles que he pasado unas lindas semanas de mierda. Mi abuelo enfermo y toda mi vida y mi casa se fueron patas para arriba. Mientras m abuelo estaba internado, mi abuela se quedaba con nosotras, así que imaginen la habitación de quien le daban. Por ende no pude ponerme a escribir. A causa de eso la inspiración me abandonó y tuve que ponerme a leer. Eso me ayudo a volver a agarrar las cosas de donde las había dejado.**_

_**Iba a seguir desde done había dejado en lo anterior, pero en este cap quise aclarar algunas cosas de las cuales vendrán más adelante, quizás ya se hayan dado cuenta mientras iban leyendo. **_

_**A partir del siguiente cap, hasta que termine esta saga, serán todos POV Bella, ya no mas POV Edward hasta la próxima secuela.**_

_**He de decir que este cap ha sido demasiado empalagoso respecto a Felix y Bella, pero déjenme adelantarles que esto es lo último que verán de ellos. Ustedes me dirán en sus comentarios lo que están pensado xD**_

_**Estoy renovada, pero no del todo bien. Mi abuelo aun esta mal y no garantizo nada con actualizar seguido, mientras tanto intentare adelantar en la PC lo as que pude.**_

_**Ahora, he ido a ver Luna Nueva y déjenme dar mi opinión, eso si no diré nada de las escenas, por respeto a las que no lo vieron. Déjenme decirle que a mi no me termino de convencer, me gusto, me encanto, los efectos el amor, los diálogos, todo, pero no me termino de convencer. Le falta algo, algo…. Me pasa lo mismo con la primera, me gusto pero no termino de gustar XD. Pero no muchachas, estuvo buena, fuera de eso y lo demasiado rápido que iba xD, me gusto y se que ustedes la van a amar.**_

_**Me encanto las modificación del director, son modificaciones buenas, no como las modificaciones de la primera ¬¬. En fin, eso es todo por que no quiero que se enojen, además se me va a escapar algo y no…. Me van a mandar a matar XD**_

_**En fin. Gracias pos sus comentarios anteriores, y los del cap anterior, gracias Yeyet por hacerme ver ese error con la comprensión de "Literal", ya lo voy a corregir.**_

_**Espero ansiosa sus comentarios, y esperemos que me pase pronto por acá, mientras voy actualizando otras historias, espero que se pasen =)**_

_**Las quiero y gracias por todo su apoyo, me ayudan un montón con solo dos palabritas ^^**_

_**Besos, Melo.**_


	13. Chapter 13

**-Capitulo 13-**

**BELLA POV**

Una vez que la casa estuvo ardiendo en llamas, el plan había sido activado. No esperamos mucho para que aparecieran los Cullen. Habían rodeado la casa, la puerta principal, esperando a que nosotros saliéramos. Mis compañeros abandonaron el lugar uno por uno, mientras tanto yo me quede adentro para verlos a todos.

_E__stán todos iguales_, sonreí ante mi pensamiento, como no, si son vampiros. Carlisle estaba muy molesto, jamás lo había visto así, Tanya estaba al lado de Edward, estrujando su brazo como si su vida dependiera de ello. Gruñí de solo verlos.

Mi momento de salir llego, y me sentí feliz al ver las expresiones de desconcierto a reconocimiento y por último de sorpresa. Pero yo solo clave mi mirada con la de Edward, quien me mirada diferente a los demás.

Una conversación de ¿_por que estas haciendo esto?_ comenzó y yo a contradecirlos. Mi prioridad en todo esto era llevarme a Edward y hablar con él, si Felix tenía razón entonces debía cambiar todo el plan.

Mi corazón se partía cada vez que veía a Edward agonizar, cada vez que caía al suelo, sus palabras me confundían, eran tan sinceras…tan reales que realmente quería creerle, pero tenía miedo. Trate de mostrarme lo más fría posible para que nadie se diera cuenta.

-Dejen a Edward, quiero hablar con él- le dije a Alec cuando comenzó a paralizar a todos. Este asintió y Jane liberó a Edward-. No toques a nadie hasta que yo no vuelva- les señale con un dedo, Alec miro a su hermana y luego ambos asintieron.

Edward se veía realmente aturdido, pero aproveche ello para arrastrarlo por una gran parte del bosque. Cuando pensé que ya estaba lo suficiente lejos de los demás, lo estampe contra un árbol. Le pregunte el por que me mentía, por que me mintieron todos, él me juro y perjuró de que ellos no lo habían echo, de que ellos estuvieron buscándome, que hacía un año que estaban planeando ir por mi.

No pude contener el impulso de morderle, estaba demasiado confundida, y dolida, no sabía a quien creer y que hacer. La ponzoñosa había dejado a Edward debilitado, pero aun así no dejaba de hablar…

-No miento, Bella- tomo una bocanada de aire-. A ellos no les gusta que desobedezcan sus órdenes y desde siempre les molesto que Alice y yo estuviéramos con Carlisle, siempre nos decían que encontrarían la manera de que nos uniéramos a ellos y ahora que te ocultamos de ellos…-se callo abruptamente para soltar un grito de dolor.

-Alguien nos acuso y ellos se la están cobrando con ponerte en nuestra contra- me tense y le mire recelosa, escuchando cada una de sus palabras-. Se que tienes un don, no por nada te mantuvieron viva hasta cierto tiempo, te lavaron la mente diciéndote mentiras.

-Cuando vimos las noticias, yo…-una mueca de dolor se formo en su rostro, haciendo que dejara la frase incompleta-…me puse como loco-su voz sonaba estrangulada-… fui a tu casa, que ya estaba quemada, no encontré pistas y supe de inmediato que fueron vampiros los que hicieron eso…

-Dieciocho años estuve pensando en ti y en lo que hubiera pasado si te hubiera protegido como se debía- cerré mis puños con fuerza y mi vista se nublo-. Alice…ella siempre se lamenta por no haber visto bien el futuro, cada día se estuvo lamentando y se lamentara…

-Detente…-logre decir con voz áspera y entrecortada.

-No sabes lo feliz que me puse cuando tuve esa especie de conexión contigo… ¿Por qué eras tú, verdad?

-¡He dicho que basta!-grite mientras me abalanzaba sobre él, pero ya no tenía fuerzas, las emociones me había quitado toda la energía.

Lo único que pude hacer fue derrumbarme en sus brazos, sintiendo como estos me sostenían y consolaban, golpee su pecho para descargarme, pero sin la intención de lastimarlo, podía sentir en sus palabras la sonrisa, él había ganado.

-No sabes cuanto te he extrañado, mi pequeña- dijo y yo no pude evitar enrollar mis brazos en su cintura, mientras él me estrechaba con más fuerza contra su cuerpo.

Escuche a Felix hablar detrás de nosotros, regodeándose en que él tenía la razón. Me separe de Edward y fui hacia el, envolviéndome en sus brazos, pero…estos eran raros, no sentía esas chispas estremeciendo cada molécula de mi cuerpo.

Felix nos informo que la pelea se estaba volviendo injusta para los Cullen, ya que los Vulturis estaban jugando con ellos, podía escuchar los gritos y golpes, automáticamente pensé en la pequeña Alice y en la dulce Esme, la culpa se instalo y carcomió de a poco mi interior. Me gire para ver a Edward, este me estaba mirando, no se que expresión tenía mi rostro pero él simplemente asintió con una pequeña sonrisa en la cara.

Luego nos pregunto que clase de poderes teníamos, le dije el mío y los de Caroline y Héctor. La duda volvió a mi con respecto a que si ellos me estaban mintiendo, pero trate de no pensar en eso ahora. Lo difícil ahora era pensar en que íbamos a hacer, las cosas se ponían complicadas Con Jane y Alec en el equipo contrario, pero según Edward, tenía un plan y era sencillo.

-Tu dijiste que Caroline borraba las memorias y recrea otras- dijo mientras yo asentía-. Bien podrías pedirle que lo haga con quien sea que lo haya echo, luego pedir a Héctor que nos ayude, junto a ti, a bloquear los poderes de Alec y Jane…

-Lo haces sonar censillo- dije con una mueca a lo que el respondió con una sonrisa picara.

-Es por que lo es.

-Es eso o nada-dijo Felix con la misma expresión que Edward.

-Ustedes están locos- negué con la cabeza-. Nos terminaremos matando.

-Tu venciste a Demetri- dijo Felix con una ceja alzada, Edward me miro sorprendido-. Y a varios guardias del castillo, esto no debe ser nada para ti.

-Y como dije antes, subestiman a mi familia-dijo Edward con otra arrebatadora sonrisa.

-Bien- acepte levantando mis manos en señal de rendición.

-Entonces ustedes deberían ir primero- aconsejo Edward, mientras caminaba en dirección contraria a donde estaba la pelea-. Necesito que me cubras a mi, Bella, luego cuando estés con los demás, cubre a mi familia.

Asentí y expandí mi escudo hacia donde él estaba, luego lo vi desaparecer por el bosque. Tome una bocanada de aire y rece por que todo saliera bien.

-Deberías de escuchar cuando te digo que…

-Ya- le corte antes de que empezara a sermonearme.

Me gire y le abrase por el cuello, rozando mis labios con los suyos, él capto enseguida lo que quería, enrollo sus enormes brazos en mi cintura, alzándome un poco y profundizando el beso. Mi estomago se contrajo, no entendí por que, pero el beso no era como solían ser antes, faltaba algo, pero por parte de él…por parte mía…

-Terminemos esto de una buena vez- dijo depositándome en el suelo de nuevo, me sonrió y tomo mi mano.

A medida que avanzábamos por el bosque, las risas, los golpes y las respiraciones entrecortadas se hacían cada vez más fuertes. Sin perder mas tiempo, deslice el escudo hacia los Cullen y deje desprotegidos a los Vulturis. Estos se dieron cuenta al instante ya que los Cullen y Denali se levantaron demasiado desorientados.

-¿Qué demonios estas haciendo, Bella?- me grito Jane en cuanto todos se agazaparon para atacar.

-Buscando a mis aliados y a mis enemigos- le conteste poniéndome delante de los Cullen.

Una mano se poso en mi hombro, me gire para ver a un Carlisle sonriente, mire por sobre su hombro y me encontré con la misma expresión en los demás.

-Caroline ¿me harías el favor?- pregunte viéndola.

-Piensa muy bien en lo que harás por que te arrepentirás-le siseo Jane, volviéndose contra Caroline.

-A mi me dieron la orden de obedecer lo que ordenara Bella en esta misión- desvió su vista hacia mi y sonrió ampliamente-. Lo que tu quieras, Bella.

Sus ojos se enfocaron detrás de mi y centellaron con un extraño brillo, en ese momento un grito ahogado rompió el breve silencio. Gire sobre mis talones para ver quien era y todo se volvió un caos.

Jasper y Emmett se abalanzaron hacia delante junto con Felix. Edward salió detrás de Jane y la tiro boca abajo al suelo. Alice y Rosalie se abalanzaron sobre Heidi, mientras que los Denali se habían quedado petrificados junto con Carlisle y Esme.

-¿Tanya?- susurro Carmen mirando a una rubia en el suelo, esta se estaba agarrando la cabeza con ambas manos mientras sollozaba.

-Lo hiciste tú…- el alivio que sentí nadie se lo podría imaginar, pero luego de ese alivio la ira me domino y me cegó.

-Ella fue mucho antes de tu cumpleaños numero seis- dijo la voz calmada de Caroline-. Aro se molesto mucho cuando se entero, y automáticamente le ordenó a Héctor bloquear las visiones de Alice.

-Estaba por ir en ese mismo momento a buscarte, pero Tanya les informo de que aun estabas con los Cullen- agrego Héctor-. Tanya les informaba todo lo que hacían los Cullen ya que se enteraba de las llamadas de Carmen con Esme.

-Cuando el día de tu cumpleaños llego y tu madre te fue a buscar, los Vulturis organizaron tu caza. Despacharon a Tanya de nuevo a su hogar y me pidieron que le borrara la memoria de lo que había echo y le creara memorias nuevas de donde había estado, para que nadie sospechara nada, en especial Edward.

-Fueron por ti y mataron a tu madre, iban a hacer lo mismo contigo, pero Aro descubrió que eras inmune a sus poderes, entonces te conservaron y te mintieron para que hicieras su trabajo en matar a los que te había cuidado y amado.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?- dije entre dientes apretados a Tanya.

-¿Por qué?- rió con ironía-. Por que me hiciste quedar en ridículo delante de mi familia, y todo por una niña que no tenía ni idea de la vida- me gruño.

-Pongamos las cosas sobre una balanza- sisee-. Tu dignidad de una vampira hueca por un lado, y por el otro, mí vida y la de mi madre, junto con las de toda tu familia ¿Qué crees que tenga más peso?

-¡Era una niña, Tanya!- grito Carmen-. Tú te lo ganaste por molestarla, pero eso no te daba el derecho a hacer lo que hiciste.

-No te metas, Carmen. No es asunto tuyo- Tanya se puso en pié mientras se inclinaba hacia delante-. Menos mal que te convirtieron, así puedo destruirte con mis propias manos.

-Eso si nosotros te lo permitimos- dijo Carlisle parándose delante de mí, junto a Esme-. Realmente estoy decepcionado de ti, Tanya. Jamás pensé que tu podrías haber echo semejante cosa.

-¡Oh, por favor!- dijo Tanya exasperada y rodando los ojos-. Lo siento, papá. Prometo no volver a hacerlo- dijo con fingida inocencia.

Carlisle gruño y dio un paso hacia delante, pero se lo impedí poniendo una mano en su hombro.

-Yo me are cargo de ella- le sonreí para que se tranquilizara-. Gracias, ustedes deben ayudar a Edward y los demás.

Carlisle asintió aun con su frente arrugada y se fue con los otros. Los demás Denali hicieron lo mismo, dejándonos solas

-Bien, quedamos tú y yo- dijo con suficiencia mientras camina alrededor mío.

-Dime, Tanya- la seguí con la mirada-. ¿Crees que Edward caerá a tus encantos ahora que sabe la verdad?

Gruño y se abalanzo sobre mi desde la espalda, la esquive con facilidad, rápidamente se giro sobre sus talones y volvió hacia mi, esta vez no tenía tiempo de esquivarla, por lo que opte por golpearla. Le di una patada en la cara mandándola a volar y estrellándola contra un árbol. Sin darle tiempo a que se parara, salte sobre ella estrellando mi puño una y otra vez en su rostro. Como pudo se soltó de mi agarre y cambió las posiciones, colocándose sobre mí.

Ataje sus golpes agarrándola por las muñecas. Intento golpearme con la cabeza, la esquive, pero ella me había engañado, fue una distracción para poder morderme. No pude contener un grito de dolor, solté sus manos y la empuje lo más lejos que pude de mí, ella desapareció. Con dificultad me puse de pie la ponzoñosa estaba circulando por mis secas venas.

Mire a mi alrededor y todo era una conmoción. Edward estaba peleando junto a Jasper y Emmett contra Jane y Alec, los tres se movían de forma sincronizada, intentando no ser captados por los ojos de Jane. Mientras tanto los pequeños hermanos rubios estaban frustrados por no poder hacer lo que querían.

Rosalie, Alice y Esme estaban peleando contra Heidi, esta se movía con mucha agilidad pero no la suficiente para escapar de las manos de las Cullen. Capte la mirada de Felix, estaba tirado en el suelo, boca abajo con un brazo torcido en un mal ángulo. Demetri estaba sobre él, con un pie sobre su cabeza y el otro en el hombro, sus manos sostenían el brazo de Felix torciéndolo cada vez más.

Me incline hacia delante para ir a ayudarle, pero un brazo se enrollo en mi cuello, mientras una mano tomaba mis muñecas y las ponían en mi espalda.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?- me susurro Tanya al oído. Intente soltarme, sin mucha fuerza, ella aprovecho para volver a morderme-. Me importa muy poco si Edward se fija en mí o no- soltó mis muñecas, mis brazos cayeron flácidos a los costados de mi cuerpo, las piernas me temblaban y el dolor era cada vez más insoportable.- ¿Por qué no miramos como todos _tus_ vampiritos mueren?

Un fuerte chasquido hizo eco por los árboles, inmediatamente puse mi mirada en Edward, pero él estaba bien. Otro chasquido sonó y con desesperación busque el causante del sonido. Mi vista se clavo en Demetri que lanzaba al fuego de la casa pedazos…no, eran extremidades….

-¡Felix!-grite a todo pulmón mientras intentaba zafarme del agarre de Tanya- ¡Felix!- volví a gritar, Tanya grito y soltó el agarre.

Sin pensarlo me abalance sobre Demetri, quien tiraba la última parte de Felix al fuego. Logre tomarlo por la cintura empujándolo dentro del fuego, iba a soltarle cuando sus grandes brazos se enroscaron en mis hombros. Sabía que iba a morir y eso me asusto, intente soltarme con desesperación, pero su agarre era demasiado fuerte.

-Si yo caigo tú también- dijo con sorna mientras el fuego lo envolvía lentamente.

-Cáete tu solo- siseo alguien mientras rompía los brazos de Demetri y me tiraba fuera de la casa.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto, un muy preocupado, Edward. Pero yo estaba en otro lado-¡Bella, contéstame!- exigió zarandeándome un poco.

-¡Eres mi hermana, Kate!- grito Tanya, levante mi vista para verla pelear con una muchacha rubia.

-Tú no eres mi hermana- dijo entre dientes Kate, sus manos estaban cerradas en puños y de estas salían chispas.

-¿Cómo puedes estar del lado de….?- unas manos blancas surgieron de la oscuridad y tomando la cabeza de Tanya retorciéndola y arrancándola, tirándola al fuego.

Su cuerpo cayó al suelo con un sordo sonido. La figura de un hombre salio de entre los árboles, vestido con un impecable traje negro a finas rayas blancas y unos mocasines brillantes, peinado hacia atrás.

-Sebastian…-susurre.

-Tanto tiempo, Bella- contesto con esa voz seductora- Aunque esperaba verte en otras condiciones- levantó el cuerpo de Tanya y lo tiro al fuego-. Estás desastrosa, cariño.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- cuestione recargándome un poco en Edward.

-Me mandaron los amos- se encogió de hombros-. Tienen miedo de perder a sus pequeños demonios- Miro a Alec y Jane que estaban tirados en el suelo, retorciéndose de dolor.

La ponzoñosa de Edward, Jasper y Emmett, los había dejado fuera de juego.

-¿Solamente a eso?-cuestiono Edward incrédulo.

-Si, lector. Solamente a eso- miro a Edward con cierta enfado- Yo no me ensucio, mucho menos a este hermoso traje y estos zapatos-sonrió con suficiencia.

Camino hacia los cuerpos de los pequeños Vulturis, mientras recogía los pedazos del cuerpo de Heidi y los colocaba en sus lugares correspondientes. Los brazos de Edward se tornaron mas fuertes en mi cintura escondiéndome en su pecho.

-No te la llevaras-le gruño a Sebastian.

-Edward, es de mala educación escuchar pensamientos ajenos- terminó de ensamblar el cuerpo de Heidi-. Y no te pregunte si me la puedo llevar o no. Son órdenes y yo simplemente las cumplo.

-¡No pienso volver a ese castillo!- grite.

-¿Por qué no?- se hizo el desentendido- ¿acaso no te gustaría tener una relación conmigo como la que tuviste con Felix?

Edward se tenso y gruño. Sebastian se colgó al hombro el cuerpo de Alec, en un brazo a Jane y en el otro a Heidi.

-No te preocupes, Bella. Los amos ya no están interesados en ti- hizo un sonido con la lengua-. Es una pena, además de poderosa eres hermosa y me hubiera encantado poseerte.

Edward me soltó y se abalanzo contra los árboles, golpeándolos, arrancándolos.

-¡Deja a Edward!-le grite.

-Lo are cuando me vaya- camino por el lado de Edward y le sonrió con suficiencia-. Espero verte pronto, _Bellita_.

-¡Oh! Me olvidaba de ustedes- se giro para mirar a Caroline y Héctor.

-Nosotros tampoco volveremos a ese castillo- dijo Héctor pasando un brazo por los hombros de Caroline.

-Si no fuera por que me veo bien, los llevaría a rastras- negó con la cabeza-. Los amos se molestaran mucho- suspiro-. Oh, bueno. No es problema mío. Ahora si, nos vemos.

Se perdió por el bosque y Edward dejo de pelear como un loco contra los árboles. Un fuerte trueno sonó por todo el bosque y una lluvia copiosa cayó sobre nosotros, llevándose el fuego y dejando el esqueleto de la casa.

Edward estaba desorientado, miro a su familia y esta no supo que decirle. Todo a mi alrededor se volvió confuso yo…estaba perdida, me sentía confundida y abatida. Sentí muchas voces hablarme a la vez, brazos rodeándome. Pero yo no me encontraba ahí, ni siquiera sabía en donde estaba.

-¡Bella!-mi vista se enfoco en Edward, me tenía agarrada por los hombros, sus ojos me demostraban la preocupación que tenía por mi- ¿Qué sucede, Bella?- acaricio mi mejilla.

Su toque me quemo, me estremecí, pero logre controlar el temblor de mi cuerpo.

-Quiero estar sola- mi voz sonaba rara, apagada y áspera.

Intente ponerme en pié, pero mis piernas me fallaron. Esperaba el impacto del suelo, pero solo sentí unos brazos sujetarme, no hacía falta ver para saber quien era.

-Por favor, suéltame- le pedí.

Al parecer de mala gana me soltó. Con mi cuerpo tambaleante camine por el bosque, sin rumbo fijo. Me hizo recordar a cuando era niña y huía de mis tíos, me había internado en el bosque sin saber a donde ir exactamente, pero había terminado en la casa de mi familia, ahora mismo estaba haciendo lo mismo, pero sabía que no encontraría nada.

Una piedra se interpuso en mi camino y caí al suelo, el impacto no era nada, pero aun así me dolió, ya que removió la ponzoñosa que aun tenía adentro. La lluvia no paraba de caer, como pude me arrastre hasta un árbol y me apoye en él, abrazando mis piernas y escondiendo mi cara entre las rodillas.

Mientras las gotas de la lluvia sustituían mis lágrimas.

**CONTINUARA**

_

* * *

_

_**Se que me quieren matar y hacerme mucho daño antes de eso, Y tienen razón, he tardado mucho con esta actualización, pero es que mi cerebro esta quemado, de verdad chicas, esta fallando mal. He tenido muchas cosas que hacer y el cerebro se me fundió.**_

_**¿Escucharon la explosión de una lamparita cuando ahí una sobre carga? Bueno así hizo mi cerebro xD. En serio, no se rían u.u**_

_**Bueno, en fin ya estoy acá y actualizando, como pudieron ver este es el final de esta secuela, si ustedes están sorprendidas imagínense yo. No tenía pensado terminarlo, pero es que si lo dejaba en la llegada de mi personaje Sebastian no tenía sentido que lo continuara en otro cap con tres hojas. Por eso lo termine acá, por que si no, no tiene sentido.**_

_**Bien, como vemos termine matando a Felix, si…el pobre no puede estar en medio de lo que se viene después. El murió feliz, como su nombre xD, todo por Bella ¬¬. También mate a Demetri, el pobre me estaba saturando en estos capítulos. También mate a Tanya (suena una orquesta y aplausos, mientras yo me inclino hacia delante agradeciendo). Nunca disfrute tanto en escribir como matarían a Tanya xD. Aunque bueno, no lo hizo Bella, pero ¿Qué tiene? Esta muerta, listo, punto final xD**_

_**Ahora se viene la secuela, parte de la depresión de Bella por todo lo que le ha pasado y parte de su relación con Edward. Para las amantes de Jacob, aparecerá, seee no puede no salir. También para desgracias de muchas, vuelve Elena, con los otros vampiros ha hacerle la vida imposible a Bella y Ed.**_

_**La última secuela se llamara "**__**De mi niña a mi mujer para siempre**__**" Es un titulo un poco largo xD. Pero mas o menos lo relatara la mayor parte Edward, como poco a poco se va enamorando de Bella y como tratara de conquistarla. Bella también va a protagonizar algunos capítulos, pero en su mayoría será de Ed.**_

_**Ya me estire demasiado xD**_

_**Quería agradecerles de todo corazón el apoyo que me han dado desde que empecé esta secuela, a todas aquellas que se engancharon desde niñera y me siguen. De verdad, sin ustedes no se puede escribir. Es una motivación recibir un Review donde dice que les gusta lo que estas escribiendo, eso motiva a continuar, aunque a veces las musas se van de vacaciones y te dejan colgada xD. Les quiero un montón a todas, mil millones de gracias.**_

_**Para aquellas que tengan dudas sobre este cap, mándenmelas y en la próxima secuela se las contesto.**_

_**Besitos, nos vemos y se cuidan mucho.**_

_**Melo. **_


End file.
